Siguiente Generación
by Rankakiu
Summary: Han pasado 200 años desde la leyenda de Seiya y sus amigos. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, la humanidad ha avanzado, no sin dejar de cometer errores, por lo cual Ares, el Dios de la Guerra, busca su exterminación total. Sin embargo, Athena ha renacido junto con sus fieles santos, listos para salvar la paz, la justicia y proteger a la humanidad.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota de la Autora Andrómeda: **"Este fic no es sólo sobre Saint Seiya, es para fans de Kurumada, pues es la unión de dos universos que irán comprobando capitulo a capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado"

Andrómeda.

**Nota del editor:** No hace mucho tiempo que había visto y leído la historia de la autora Andrómeda, en la página de Facebook que administra (Yuna de Águila Saint Seiya Omega Ω). He de decir que la historia que ha creado me ha encantado. No solo eso, sino que además, logré verle potencial suficiente para ser compartido en esta página, ; por lo cual he pedido permiso a la autora Andrómeda de editarlo para que no infringiera las reglas del sitio y así poder publicar un fic de acuerdo a los estándares establecidos. Sin más que agregar, espero sea de su agrado.

Rankakiu

**Han pasado 200 años desde la leyenda de Seiya y sus amigos. La humanidad, junto con la tecnología ha avanzado a grandes saltos. Sin embargo, la humanidad no deja de dañar su hogar: la Tierra. Los dioses ya no soportan los errores de la humanidad. Pero, para fortuna de los seres humanos, la Diosa Athena aún cree en ellos; y por ese ideal ha vuelto a nacer. El Patriarca se ha encargado de cuidarla, y procurarle un nombre, llamándola Sara. Ahora, en este tiempo, la Diosa Athena tiene 15 años…**

**Siguiente Generación.**

_Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo._

**El santuario.**

_—_Hoy, frente a todos nosotros y ante Athena-sama, dos guerreras se enfrentan por la legendaria armadura de Pegaso; _—dijo el Patriarca— _Alejandra y Selenia. _—Terminó su discurso, mencionando el nombre de los dos contendientes._

_—_La famosa Selenia, heredera del héroe, Seiya-sama… no creas que solo por eso ganaras; la armadura solo la puede tener alguien tan perfecta como yo_—_ dijo _Alejandra__, _una joven de cabello rubio y largo, con vestimenta de aprendiz y portando una máscara de diseño simple.

_—_ ¡Hum! Eres una creída… pero me gustará arrancarte ese "lindo" cabello que tanto cuidas _—_lo dice Selenia de una manera divertida. Es una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, corto y revuelto, como el de un hombre. Viste ropa de aprendiz y porta una máscara que deja ver sus ojos, los cuales son de igual color que su cabello.

_— ¡_Maldita mocosa!_ —Espetó Alejandra con frustración;_ se prepara para el combate_—._ ¡Ya verás que yo ganare la armadura de Pegaso! _—exclamó_ lanzado un golpe; más sin embargo…_— _¿Pero qué…?_—_ su oponente Selenia ya no está.

_— ¡_Te lo dije!_ —expresa Selenia _ de una manera divertida _—_. ¡Yo entrene durante 6 años y no pienso perder!

Alejandra comienza a dar diversos golpes, pero solo le da al aire; Selenia demuestra su agilidad y flexibilidad, solo esquivando cada golpe de la rubia.

_—"No pensé que Selenia fuera tan hábil, si solo ha hecho tonterías por todo el Santuario…" — pensó el Patriarca, recordando un suceso._

_Hace cuatro años atrás…_

_Un soldado del Santuario __entra a la cámara del Patriarca, con una pequeña Selenia, colgando de su playera._

_—__Señor, esta niña solo está lanzando piedras a los que cruzan por la casa de Sagitario._

_—__Suéltala __—__ dijo el Patriarca. El soldado obedece y se retira._

_— ¡__Selenia! ¡Es la quinta vez en dos días que te traen por algún problema que tú ocasionas! __—Regañó el Patriarca._

_— ¡__Me aburro!__ — exclamó la pequeña. —__ Darío-san se fue a no sé dónde porque usted lo mando, además de que esta con Elliot; así me aburro más. __—__ clamó Selenia, cruzándose los brazos de manera molesta. __—__ ¿Por qué no simplemente me dan la armadura de Pegaso y todos contentos? __—expresó._

_— ¡__Selenia! __—volvió a regañar el Patriarca._

_En el tiempo presente, el Patriarca seguía observando la batalla, cuando de pronto una pequeña risa interrumpió su atención._

_—_ ¡Sara-sama!_ —dijo,_ volteando a ver a una chica de ojos azules, y cabellos violetas… la Diosa Athena.

_—_Selenia, ganara, yo lo sé _— dijo Sara con determinación._

_Mientras, en la arena de batalla, Alejandra sigue sin poder asestar un solo golpe a Selenia._

_—_Ya me aburrí de solo esquivar, así que le daré fin a todo esto _—_ dijo Selenia, preparándose en el acto.

_— ¡_Eres una tonta! _— exclamó Alejandra, totalmente enojada. _

_— _Bien yo quería jugar un rato más, pero me aburro…

La chica de cabello castaño retrocede un paso, Alejandra piensa que la chica se descuidó e intenta darle un golpe, pero la castaña solo da una pirueta, haciendo que sus pies rocen el cuerpo de la rubia.

_— ¿Qué_ intentas con eso? _—_ preguntó Alejandra en un estado de furia…sin embargo, la chica rubia cae de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que miraban la escena, incrédulos.

_—_Creo que me pase, y para el colmo no le he puesto nombre a esta técnica._ — añadió Selenia, _rascándose la cabeza.

_—_Sor… sorprendente… Selenia ha ganado el combate. ¡Ella ha ganado el derecho de portar la armadura de Pegaso!_ —Exclamó el Patriarca, siendo secundado por los aplausos de los espectadores._

_— ¡_Gracias, gracias! ¡Ya saben: yo soy la mejor!_ —dijo_ _Selenia, _haciendo reverencia. Pero, mientras hacía sus payasadas, no se da cuenta de que su contrincante se levanta.

_— ¡_MALDITA!_ —Alejandra_ se dirige a la castaña con una rabia incontrolable.

_— ¡_Detente Alejandra! ¡La pelea ya terminó! _— Exclamó el Patriarca, intentando detenerla en vano._

_—_Siempre dije que eras una exagerada_—expresó Selenia. —_ Te daré mi mejor golpe; y esta técnica si tiene nombre: ¡PEGASUS _RAIN OF STARS! —gritó la castaña, desatando su cosmos._

La chica rubia se sorprende ante la magnitud del ataque de Selenia. Recibe de lleno la técnica, causando que Alejandra caiga al suelo inconsciente ante el ataque Selenia.

_—_Selenia, has demostrado ser una guerrera digna de nuestra confianza. Por eso te entrego la armadura de Pegaso que perteneció a Seiya, tu ancestro. Pero recuerda mis palabras: la armadura te ayudará en tu lucha por la justicia y la paz; nunca para beneficiarte en algo egoísta. _—dijo el Patriarca._

_—_Gracias señor. Así será. _—Respondió Selenia._

_Tras ganar la contienda y recibir la Pandora Box de la armadura de Pegaso, Selenia se dirigió a la Casa de Sagitario._

_—_Me alegra tu triunfo, creí que solo payasearías toda la pelea._ —_ Dijo un chico, que expresó una sonrisa sarcástica. Poseedor de una cabellera color café, teniendo el mismo tono en sus ojos; de 22 años de edad, portaba un rostro de actor de comercial, lo que lo hacía sumamente guapo.

_— ¡_Elliot!_ —Respondió Selenia alarmada. —_Me asustas. Además… no tenías por qué dudar, yo soy la mejor. _—Concluyó._

_—_Eso ya lo sé_. —Dijo Elliot, acercándose a Selenia_, despeinándola con la palma de su mano en el acto.

_— ¡_Espera! ¿Y Darío-san?_ —Preguntó Selenia,_ quitando suavemente la mano del chico de su cabellera.

_—_Fue con Javier por la armadura de Leo._ —Respondió Elliot._

_—__¿_Javier-kun ya es un santo Dorado? ¡Genial! ¡Ya los tres somos santos!_ —Dijo Selenia con singular alegría. —_ Darío-san es un buen maestro; debe de estar orgulloso._ —_ Se nota la alegría en sus ojos.

_—_Eso no lo dudes… logró educar a la niña problema. ¿No es la hazaña más grade?_ —Elliot_ lo dice de manera burlona.

_— ¡__Oye_!

_— ¿_Selenia-san, estas ahí?_ —_ Se escucha una pequeña y tierna voz.

_— ¡_Ah! ¡Sharon, entra!_ —Selenia se dirigió a_ una chica, de cabellos verdes, piel blanca, ropa de aprendiz un poco holgada, portando una máscara que deja ver sus labios rosados. Acto seguido, Sharon entró._ —_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó_

_— ¡_Hola Selenia-san, Elliot-san!_ —_ Saludó cordialmente la chica de cabello verde.

_— ¡_Siempre tan educada! Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?_ —Preguntó._

_—_Bueno, Oka-sama nos quiere ver con el Patriarca. Dice que ya estamos todas reunidas, con tu triunfo._ —Respondió._

_— ¿_En serio? ¡Ah, es cierto! Tú también ya tienes tu armadura._ —acotó Selene. —_Entonces, ¿vendrán las demás?_ —Preguntó._

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Cinco estrellas

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota del editor:** Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Para mí es un placer entregarles el segundo capítulo de Siguiente Generación; Fanfic creado por Andrómeda. Asimismo, quiero darles las gracias a Mee, quien amablemente ha comentado el fic. Tus palabras alientan tanto a la autora, como al editor. ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo, esperando sea de su entero agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia se enfrenta a Alejandra en un duelo por la sagrada armadura de Pegaso. Selenia logra demostrar su superioridad en combate y derrotar a su oponente, por lo cual gana la armadura. Poco después se encuentra con sus amigos Elliot y Sharon; esta última le dice a Selenia que Oka las está esperando en la Cámara del Patriarca…

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 2: Cinco estrellas.

Selenia y Sharon se dirigen a la Cámara del Patriarca, ambas llevan sus respectivas Pandora box: la armadura de Pegaso y la armadura de Andrómeda.

— ¿En serio ya estamos las cinco? El tiempo pasó muy rápido, 6 años. Me pregunto cómo estará Sofía. —Dijo Selenia.

— Yo me pregunto por mi nee-chan. —Respondió Sharon.

— ¡Ah sí! Idalia onee-san…. ¡Uf! Tu hermana... espero que haya cambiado, aunque sea un poco su humor… es algo que me asusta… —Expresó Selenia.

—Selenia -san…—Respondió Sharon.

Ambas pasan por la Casa de Piscis.

— ¿Las niñas de bronce? ¿Cuál es la razón para que crucen la casa de Piscis? — Preguntó el Santo Dorado, guardián de la doceava casa, colocándose delante de ellas.

— ¡Aarón-sama! —Exclamó sorprendida Sharon.

El Santo de Piscis es un joven de alrededor de 20 años, alto, de piel blanca y cabello en tonalidad verde fuerte, al igual que sus ojos y sumamente atractivo, haciendo honor a sus predecesores de los "santos más hermosos".

—Sharon, te he pedido que me llames sólo Aarón. — Dijo el santo dorado, sonriéndole a Sharon de manera elegante y obsequiándole una rosa azul rey.

—Gra… gracias…—Dijo la chica, sintiéndose un poco apenada por el regalo.

—Bueno, Aarón, nos tenemos que ir; Oka-sama y el Patriarca quieren vernos. — Expresó Selenia, con el añadido de jalar a Sharon. — Vámonos Sharon, no quiero que me regañen. —Terminó.

— S… si… nos vemos Aarón-sama. —Dijo Sharon.

Ambas pasaron por el Templo de Piscis.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —Dijo Selenia de forma divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sharon, aun con la rosa en sus manos.

— ¡Aarón te quiere!

— ¡Selenia-san! ¡No digas eso! Para Aarón-sama solo soy una niña; además está prohibido eso. —Respondió.

— Bueno como sea…—dijo Selenia, estando frente al templo de Athena—Ya estamos aquí.

Del Templo de Athena sale una mujer anciana, con unos ochenta años encima de ella, cabello cano y de aspecto bastante amable.

— ¡Oka-sama! —Exclamó Sharon.

—Llegan tarde. —Respondió la anciana Oka.

—Bueno, es que Aarón trato de conquistar a Sharon por enésima vez, y bueno…—Selenia trató de excusarse.

— ¡Selenia-san! — Exclama Sharon, sonrojándose profundamente.

—Dejen de pelear las dos. —Ordenó Oka. —Entremos. —Concluyó.

— ¡S…sí! — Las chicas respondieron al unísono, entrando detrás de la respetable Oka.

Las tres finalmente llegan a la Cámara del Patriarca.

—Selenia, Sharon, ustedes son las ultimas en llegar ante Athena. —Dijo el Patriarca.

— "¿Las ultimas? Entonces eso significa que…"—Pensó Selenia.

—Siempre eres la última Selenia-chan. Ya lo veía venir…—acotó una voz femenina.

—Lo único malo es que también retrasaste a mi hermana… —se escucha otra voz femenina en un tono de molestia.

—Nunca cambiaras Selenia…—dijo una tercera voz femenina.

—Ustedes… ¡Sofía-chan! ¡Idalia-sama! —Exclamó Selenia, sorprendida de verlas.

Sofía es una chica alta, cuya piel es blanca; posee cabello de color negro y largo; va vestida con ropas orientales y una máscara que cubre todo su rostro. Idalia, por su parte, es una chica más alta que Sofía; tiene el cabello corto hasta la altura de la barbilla, revuelto y de color azul marino; su piel es morena clara; viste ropas de chico algo desgastadas, usando un antifaz que cubre completamente sus ojos, dejando ver el resto de su cara con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Nee-chan! —Exclama Sharon con mucha ilusión. — ¡Helena-san! —Termina Sharon, mencionando a una chica de cabello rubio y largo, a la altura de los hombros; de piel blanca, vestida de ropas de invierno muy finas: de falda con mallon y botas; trae una máscara del mismo diseño que Selenia, pero tiene pintada una Cruz de color dorado en la frente. — ¿Cuando llegaron? —Preguntó.

—Llegamos apenas. —Respondió Idalia, para posteriormente abrazar a Sharon.

—Sofía-chan, ¿cómo te ha ido? No sabes cómo me preocupaba por ti… Yaro-sama es muy estricto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Selenia.

—No te preocupes, siempre lo superé todo, además, ya lo veía venir…—Respondió Sofía.

—Entonces no te cuento como me fue; de seguro ya lo sabes.

—No lo dudes. Y también se lo de las demás.

—Eso no es justo. —Habló Helena. —Pero bueno, Oka-sama— dijo, volteando a ver a la anciana— mi padre —lo dice en tono sarcástico— me dijo que usted y el Patriarca tenían algo que decirnos. Si es sobre nuestros poderes, debe saber que…

—En parte. —Interrumpió el Patriarca. — Es sobre su destino; pero, para empezar, deben de cambiar las armaduras. —Terminó.

— ¡¿Cambiarlas?! —Selenia se sorprendió demasiado.

—No empieces a exagerar Selenia, —respondió el Patriarca — es algo simple, las armaduras ya gozan de la sangre de Athena y además de la sangre de sus antepasados.

— ¡Imposible! —Declararon las cinco sorprendidas, al unísono.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que espera de nosotras? —Preguntó Sofía.

—Como ya tienen la base para la reparación, solo necesitan abrir las cajas. Sólo con ustedes reaccionara el cambio. —Responde el Patriarca.

—De acuerdo… ¿no nos pasara nada, verdad? —Preguntó Selenia.

—No, ustedes son las herederas de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki; así que las armaduras las aceptaran. Pero antes de eso… deben quitarse las máscaras. —Dijo el Patriarca.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Aunque sea el Patriarca, es algo que una amazona no debe de hacer… ¡Oka-sama, diga algo! —Protestó Idalia; en su voz se notaba lo molesta que estaba.

—Idalia, obedece. Además deben de hacerlo; Sara-sama quiere ver sus rostros. — dijo la anciana Oka.

En ese momento Athena sale detrás de la cortina de la Cámara del Patriarca.

— Sara… Athena… ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Selenia, quitándose la máscara.

—Déjenme ver sus rostros, por favor…— Pidió Athena. Sofía es la segunda en quitarse su máscara, revelando un hermoso rostro, pero sus ojos los trae cerrados. —Sofía, ¿por qué siempre tienes los ojos cerrados? —Preguntó.

—No es necesario que los tenga abiertos, puedo ver y no ver—Respondió la chica. — Sé que nací ciega, pero tengo el poder de ver el futuro. Es por esa razón que no los abro. —Concluyó.

—Sin duda tu poder es una compensación por tu discapacidad, pero no es bueno que te fíes de ella. —Contestó Sara. — ¿Quien sigue? — Preguntó la diosa; acto seguido, Helena se quita su máscara, mostrando sus ojos azules. —Helena, sé que ya puedes controlar tus poderes, pero creo que no estas contenta con eso. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Mi poder es destructivo, yo lo sé, pero no puedo renegar de él. —Contestó Helena.

—El fuego es vida, Helena. Cuando lo entiendas, serás más feliz con ese poder. — Le respondió Sara.

Llega el turno de Sharon de quitarse la máscara, dejando ver sus ojos verde aguamarina; su rostro refleja inocencia, con una tristeza inexplicable.

—Sharon, has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero eres una de las personas más puras del mundo. Además…—Trató de decir la diosa Athena.

—No tiene que decir eso, ella ya lo sabe. — La interrumpió Idalia, quitándose su máscara, dejando ver sus ojos azul marino.

— ¡Nee-chan! —Sharon se sorprende ante la actitud de su hermana.

—Idalia, tu poder te permite ver las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, por eso desconfías de todos, pero, —Sara ve la mirada fija de Idalia— supongo que ya lo sabes. Selenia, tú ya sabes lo que creo de ti; así para terminar abran las cajas de las armaduras.

Las cinco chicas abren las cajas tirando de la cadena, una luz cegadora inunda la Cámara del Patriarca; las armaduras salen, colocándose al cuerpo de las niñas de bronce, tomando una forma distinta.

—Con esto las herederas de las armaduras legendarias de bronce han nacido…—Dijo el Patriarca.

_**Continuará…**_

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Las cinco niñas de bronce finalmente visten sus armaduras y con ello se revelan varios misterios…


	3. Serios problemas del pasado

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota del editor:** Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el tercer capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia y Sharon llegan a la cámara del Patriarca, en donde sus amigas, Idalia, Helena y Sofía las estaban esperando. Las cinco chicas, al fin reunidas, mantienen una emotiva conversación con Sara, la diosa Athena de esta época. Posteriormente, las chicas abren las Pandora Box de sus respectivas armaduras, naciendo una nueva generación de amazonas de bronce…

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 3: Serios problemas del pasado.

— Sor… sorprendente…—Selenia mira su armadura: su color es totalmente blanco; posee una falda metálica; unos botines de tacón mediano; brazales cuya altura llegan a nivel de los codos; el peto solo rodea su busto; las hombreras tienen una forma triangular bastante amplia; una tiara delgada termina por coronar la cabeza. —Esta es mi armadura… ¡Que genial! ¡Por fin después de 6 años! ¡Por fin puedo pelear por la justicia! —Exclama entusiasmada

—Aunque no puedo verla, puedo sentir su vitalidad. — Expresó Sofía. La armadura que porta es verde, con un cinto amplio que rodea la cintura de la chica; unas grebas que empiezan por debajo de la rodilla; ambos brazos poseen brazales para su protección, con la adición de un poderoso escudo en el brazo izquierdo; una tiara que pasa por su frente; sus hombreras viene con las garras del dragón y el peto cubre solo su busto.

—A pesar de haber estado en los hielos de Siberia, es tan cálida…—Dijo Helena. Su armadura es de color blanco brillante; posee una falda metálica, con abertura enfrente, acompañado por unas hombreras anchas; el peto cubre su torso por completo, dejando descubierto media espalda; una grebas en forma de botines; ambos brazos están protegidos por sus respectivos brazales; una gargantilla protege el cuello; y una diadema con las alas del cisne en los extremos.

— Esta armadura…—dice Sharon, visiblemente sonrojada al observar su armadura de color rosa; grebas a modo de botas largas, cuya altura es por arriba de la rodilla, amplias de la parte de arriba; las hombreras poseen la forma clásica de la armadura de Andrómeda; sus brazos están protegidos por brazales que poseen ambas cadenas: la de ataque y la defensa; una gargantilla rosa rodea su cuello y su tiara también posee la antigua forma de la armadura. —Este… yo… no sé qué decir… ¡Nee-chan! —Exclama Sharon.

—No me lo digas, lo sé, yo estoy igual. — Respondió Idalia, observando su armadura: posee un peto que solo cubre su busto y media espalda; una falda metálica con abertura atrás y adelante; brazales que cubren por arriba de los codos; grebas en forma de unas botas, cuya altura está por debajo de las rodillas; la tiara recuerda a la antigua armadura del Fénix, junto con el detalle de que conserva las plumas del Fénix por la espalda. —Es sorprendente que estas armaduras tengan la sangre de nuestros antepasados, ¿pero cómo es que, si no han sido abiertas desde hace 140 años, tienen la sangre de Sara-sama? —Preguntó.

—Te equivocas, la sangre de Athena que tiene es de Saori. — Respondió el Patriarca; las cinco chicas se sorprendieron. —Cuando Shiryu se convirtió en el Patriarca, las Armaduras fueron selladas por él, Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki; pero antes de sellarlas decidieron que para los próximos herederos debían de convertirse en armaduras fuertes. Así que para que sobrevivieran más de 100 años los dueños debían dar su sangre a estas armaduras y Saori también dio la suya.

— ¿Por qué esta tan seguro de eso? ¿Acaso los vio? —Preguntó Idalia.

—Si…—Respondió el Patriarca.

— ¡Mentira, eso fue hace casi 200 años! ¿Cómo puede ser que usted haya vivido en esa época? —Inquirió Selenia.

—Yo tengo 150 años de edad— responde de manera divertida— fui un caballero dorado.

—Kiki de Aries, ¿verdad? —Dijo Idalia.

— ¡¿Usted es el caballero de Aries, el aprendiz de Mu-sama?! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo vive tanto tiempo? —Preguntó Selenia visiblemente sorprendida.

—Es un secreto, —respondió— pero bueno, ese no es el asunto de hoy; existe algo que está perturbando la paz de este mundo. Así que dos ustedes tendrán una misión en compañía de dos santos dorados. Irán a investigar qué es lo que pasa. —Terminó.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Sofía— Aún el futuro no me muestra un peligro.

—La razón es porque no implica el futuro, sino el pasado… al parecer un enemigo ha resurgido para atacar a Athena-sama. —Le respondió la anciana Oka.

— ¿Acaso es Poseidón? ¿O quizás es Hades? —Preguntó Selenia— ¡No importa, los venceremos! —Exclamó sonriendo y chocando sus puños.

— Te equivocas Oka-sama, ¿no existe algo que quiera decirnos? ¿Cómo una guerra de la que pocos saben? —Inquirió Idalia.

—Veo que en serio no respetas la privacidad de los recuerdos y los pensamientos, Idalia. —Espetó el Patriarca.

— ¿Una guerra que pocos saben? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso hubo otra guerra además de la de Poseidón y Hades? —Selenia preguntó de forma insistente.

—Así es. —Respondió Oka. —Fue contra Ares y sus guerreros, los Héroes Míticos. Fue dos años después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades; Ares atacó el Santuario, haciendo la batalla más difícil, ya que aún no existían los reemplazos de los Santos Dorados; sólo estaban Seiya-sama, Shiryu-sama, Hyoga-sama, Shun-sama e Ikki-sama, junto con unos cuantos santos de bronce y plata a su disposición y con Saori, la diosa Athena de ese tiempo. Ares logró causar un gran daño, pero al mismo tiempo Shun-sama logro hacerle un gran daño, por lo cual el dios decidió irse por un tiempo; y ahora su cosmos ha resurgido y vendrá a atacarnos. —Explicó.

—Entonces ya está decidido: las dos amazonas que irán a la misión serán Sharon de Andrómeda y Selenia de Pegaso, en compañía de Aldebarán de Tauro y Aarón de Piscis. —El Patriarca dio su resolución.

— ¡Me niego, yo quiero ir a la misión! ¡No meta a Sharon en esto! —Idalia protestó molesta.

—Idalia son órdenes directas; no puedes intervenir, además Sharon es una amazona y debe de cumplir su obligación con Athena. —Exigió el Patriarca.

— Idalia, guarda silencio. Sabes que las órdenes del Patriarca son irrefutables. —Ordenó Oka; Idalia solo baja la mirada, visiblemente enojada. —En cuanto a ustedes, Selenia y Sharon, mañana partirán con Aldebarán y Aarón.

—Sí. —Respondieron al unísono Selenia y Sharon.

—Vuélvanse a poner sus máscaras; recuerden las reglas de las Amazonas: si un hombre las ve sin mascara deben amarlo o matarlo ¿entienden? —Dijo Oka.

— ¡Sí! — Esta vez las cinco respondieron en una sola voz, volviendo a colocarse sus respectivas máscaras.

Tras esta plática y la asignación de la misión, las cinco chicas salen de la cámara del Patriarca. Aarón, el caballero dorado de Piscis se encontraba resguardando su templo, al mismo tiempo que meditaba un poco. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación estar en un sitio sin dar aviso alguno, Idalia-kun? —Preguntó.

—Sólo estaba viendo algo. —Dio por toda respuesta la chica.

— Mis pensamientos, ¿verdad? Eso es obvio. ¿Y qué quieres saber? ¿Es el por qué le doy rosas a Sharon? ¿O cuáles son mis intenciones con ella? —Preguntó en un pequeño tono de burla. —Se más original; además la única que puede negarme a ver a Sharon es ella misma. —Terminó.

—Yo jure cuidar a Sharon y no dejar que un hombre le vuelva a hacer daño. —Contestó Idalia. —Por eso te lo advierto: ¡deja a Sharon! —Exclamó en un tono amenazante.

—Eres una terca, pero no te haré caso, porque aún no eres fuerte.

— ¡Maldito!

— ¿Me atacaras? Eso sería considerado como traición. No querrás que te saquen del Santuario y dejar a Sharon sola ¿o sí? —Preguntó Aarón.

Idalia sabe que perdió en esta conversación, así que procede a irse del templo de Piscis, no sin severamente enojada.

Mientras, en la cámara del Patriarca.

—Maestro, ¿está seguro de mandar a Sharon a la misión? Después de todo, si Ares ha vuelto, tal vez su objetivo sea ella. —Reflexionó Oka.

—Tenemos que confiar en el futuro—Respondió el Patriarca. —Sharon va estar bien; sólo confía. —Terminó.

—Si… —Dijo Oka.

_**Continuará…**_

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Los santos y amazonas destinados a la misión parten a la mañana siguiente con el único objetivo de encontrar el lugar específico donde se encuentra el cosmos del Dios de la guerra, Ares…


	4. El Réquiem de un Héroe

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota del editor:** Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el cuarto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia y Sharon llegan a la cámara del Patriarca, en donde sus amigas, Idalia, Helena y Sofía las estaban esperando. Las cinco chicas, al fin reunidas, mantienen una emotiva conversación con Sara, la diosa Athena de esta época. Posteriormente, las chicas abren las Pandora Box de sus respectivas armaduras, naciendo una nueva generación de amazonas de bronce…

* * *

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 4: El réquiem de un Héroe.

Los santos y amazonas destinados a la misión encomendada por el Patriarca, parten a la mañana siguiente con el único objetivo de encontrar el lugar específico donde se encuentra el cosmos del Dios de la guerra, Ares.

Cinco días después…

—Maldición ¡¿Dónde se supone que encontraremos a Ares?! Estoy harta de dar vueltas; aunque adoro la idea de tener ropa normal—Dice Selenia, con una sonrisa amplia de satisfacción; trayendo un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado con algunas roturas y luciendo desgastado; blusa de tirantes color negro y una camisa de cuello holgada roja. Cabe destacar que, a pesar de estar vestida de civil, tiene su máscara puesta. — ¿Y tú Sharon? —Preguntó.

—Sí, esta ropa que me dio mi nee-chan está muy linda. — Respondió. Sharon, por su parte viste un pantalón pesquero de color negro; zapatos escolares negros, blusa rosa de escote en "V" y unos guantes que llegan a los codos, del mismo color de la blusa. Cabe mencionar que ella también trae su respectiva máscara.

—Te ves tan linda. — Dijo Aarón, acercándose a Sharon. La chica se sonrojó de inmediato, de manera muy notoria, a pesar de traer máscara. —Idalia-kun te dejo adorable. — Concluyó. Aarón, por su parte esta vestido con un pantalón formal de color marrón, camisa blanca de cuello desfajada, y una corbata roja mal amarrada.

—"Aun no entiendo por qué Aarón-sama se acerca a Sharon-chan, si desde que llegó al Santuario no deja que nadie se acerque a él… por su sangre envenenada. Debe de haber algo…"—Pensaba Selenia; más sin embargo fue traída a la realidad por uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Que tanto piensas, Selenia? —Preguntó Aldebarán, un hombre que se distinguía por su gran tamaño; esta vestido de pantalón formal color negro y camisa de cuello blanca; su conjunto de ropa luce muy bien arreglado. —Eso es raro en ti. —Dijo Aldebarán en un tono divertido, poniendo una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de la chica.

— ¡Aldebarán! ¡Déjame, que me lastimas! ¡Eres peor que Elliot-san! —Le reprendió Selenia.

—Ya eres una amazona con armadura, debes de soportar eso. —Le respondió.

—Es… esperen…—Alertó Sharon; Aldebarán dejó de molestar a Selenia. —Creo que no estamos solos.

—Si, tienes razón. — Dice Aarón. — ¡Ahí! —Exclamó, lanzando las rosas con gran precisión a un lugar en específico. Tras este acto, caen dos hombres muertos.

— ¡Al parecer Ares fue el que nos encontró! —Exclamó Selenia. Los cuatro guerreros se colocan sus respectivas armaduras. — ¡Vamos! ¡Salgan de ahí, si es que no tiene miedo! ¡Vengan a atacarnos! —Les desafió Selenia.

Tras decir sus palabras retadoras, salen varios hombres portando máscaras y armaduras negras.

—Bien… no son lentos… —Selenia carga su cosmos y se prepara — ¡Pero si tontos! ¡PEGASUS RAIN OF STAR! —Exclama a todo pulmón, ejecutando su ataque y derribando a varios soldados.

— ¡NEBULA CHAIN! —Exclama Sharon, secundando a Selenia. Su cadena de ataque acaba con otro tanto de soldados enemigos.

— ¡Estos hombres no se rinden tan fácil! ¡GREAT GOLDEN HORN! —Exclama Aldebarán.

— ¡Sharon-chan, cuidado! —Grita Aarón, previniendo a la amazona de Andrómeda, lanzando una rosa roja detrás de ella; pero el hombre que la acechaba desaparece de inmediato.

Al final todos los soldados caen ante el poder de los Santos de Athena.

—Eran demasiados. —Dice Aarón. — Al parecer sabían que estaríamos aquí, la pregunta es ¿por qué? —Terminó con un tono de voz que mostraba intriga.

—Vaya, aún siguen vivos. No quería ensuciarme con ustedes, pero no tengo remedio. —Los Santos de Athena escuchan una singular voz masculina. Ante ellos aparece un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, su belleza compite con la de Aarón de Piscis, sus ojos y cabello poseen tintas violeta; trae una túnica que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo, pero se llega a apreciar un poco de su armadura, cuyo color es blanco y poco conocida. El enemigo saca una lira. — ¡Así que para las bellas damas tocare un réquiem! —Dijo el enemigo desconocido.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Selenia de manera inquisidora, a la par de que se prepara para el combate.

—Selenia, ten cuidado. Este hombre tiene un cosmos tremendo, será mejor que no te precipites. —Le dijo Aarón.

—Yo soy un Héroe Mítico al servicio de Ares-sama, Orfeo. —El enemigo responde la pregunta de Selenia, sonriendo de manera elegante y a la vez diabólica. —Así que prepárense…o pueden cooperar y entregarme a Andrómeda. — Dijo. A su vez, Sharon retrocede un paso, asustada.

— ¡Maldito! —Le espetó Aarón, sacando sus rosas rojas. —Sharon-chan, quédate a mi lado… entonces Ares quiere pelear, ¿no es así? Pero si quiere a Sharon-chan, fue muy tonto al mandar a una sola persona. —Dijo.

— ¡Idiota! Yo soy un Héroe mítico, no un simple humano como tú. —Dijo, preparando su lira. —Pero bueno no espero que un simple humano lo entienda. —Concluyó.

— ¡Toma esto! ¡DEMON ROSES! —Exclama el Santo de Piscis, lanzando rosas rojas hacia Orfeo; este sólo mueve una cuerda de su lira y las rosas se desvanecen en el aire.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Aarón queda sorprendido.

— ¡Ahora voy yo! ¡PEGASUS RAIN OF STARS! —Exclamó Selenia.

— ¡Espera Selenia! —Aldebarán intentó detenerla, en vano.

—Aun eres una niña. —Dice Orfeo con tranquilidad, tocando la misma cuerda; Selenia queda suspendida en el aire, sorprendida. — En realidad eres descendiente del Pegaso Seiya. —Dijo, tocando otra cuerda, haciendo que Selenia sea lanzada en dirección contraria a la de Orfeo y cayendo violentamente al suelo.

— ¡Selenia-san! —Sharon grita asustada, separándose de Aarón; de repente una cuerda la toma por el cuello.

— ¡Sharon-chan! —Esta vez es Aarón el que grita.

—Nadie se mueva o esta niña morirá. —Amenazó Orfeo.

—Yo te recomiendo que dejes a la chica, si no quieres morir destrozado. —Ahora Aldebarán era el que amenazaba, poniéndose detrás de Orfeo.

— ¿Crees que puedes detenerme antes de que mate a Andrómeda? —Preguntó en tono de burla.

—No me retes; además, por lo que entiendo, necesitas a Andrómeda viva y yo soy el más rápido de los Santos dorados ¿Te sientes con suerte? —Le desafió.

—No lo sé, mejor pregúntale a tus compañeros como se sienten. —Contestó de la misma forma burlona, mientras comienza a tocar unas cuantas notas.

— ¡No me vencerás con un simple melodía! — Dice Selenia. De pronto, la amazona de Pegaso comienza a ver borroso. — ¡¿Qué pasa?! Me… siento… algo… cansada… —Selenia no puede terminar su frase, ya que cae dormida. Los efectos de la música de Orfeo afectan igualmente a Sharon.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —preguntó furioso Aarón, a la par de que observa como Aldebarán también cae. ¿Qué? Incluso a Aldebarán-san. —Queda estupefacto. Orfeo quita la cuerda del cuello de Sharon. — ¿Qué has hecho? —Volvió a repetir su pregunta.

—Digamos que era una "canción de cuna". — Responde Orfeo, sonriendo de manera sarcástica. — Pero veo que tú eres diferente. ¿Por qué no caes?

—Mientras tenga esta rosa de mi lado ganare. ¡Y tus notas no llegaran a mí! —Aarón responde de manera agresiva, mientras saca una hermosa rosa azul rey.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Aarón de Piscis enfrentará a un gran enemigo… ¿logrará salir victorioso? ¿O será él quien caiga?


	5. La melodía de las rosas

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el quinto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia, Sharon, Aldebarán y Aarón han partido en una misión en busca de indicios de Ares, Dios de la Guerra. Sin embargo en su trayecto se enfrentan a sus soldados, los cuales los Santos de Athena vencen con facilidad. Ante esa situación aparece otro guerrero de Ares de mucho mayor nivel: Orfeo, cuya misión es capturar a Sharon. Orfeo muestra sus poderes, logrando dominar el campo de batalla al dormir con su lira a los Santos de Athena, excepto a Aarón, con el cual iniciara una lucha descarnada…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 5: La melodía de las rosas.

— ¿Entonces quieres pelear? Eso es algo suicida de tu parte; pero si es lo que deseas…—Dice Orfeo, mientras se prepara para el combate.

—Ya te lo había dicho: mientras tenga esta rosa azul, tus notas no llegaran a mí. — Declaró Aarón, y de igual forma adopta una pose de batalla.

De repente la escena se ve interrumpida por una silueta femenina, para posteriormente revelar por completo su forma: una mujer de pequeña contextura, una mirada diabólica que posee ojos azul cielo, acompañado con un hermoso cabello rubio corto.

—Orfeo-sama, deje que yo, Medusa, su guardián personal, se encargue de este insecto. —Dice la mujer, haciendo una reverencia frente a Orfeo.

—Supongo que está bien con eso, este santo no es rival para tus poderes. — Respondió Orfeo, mientras cargaba a Sharon. — Así que te lo encargo, no quiero hacer esperar a Ares-sama. —Concluyó.

—No lo decepcionaré Orfeo-sama. —Dijo Medusa, observando como Orfeo se va, con Sharon en brazos.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Aarón de Piscis.

— ¡No te muevas chico bonito! — Medusa fija su mirada en Aarón, sus ojos brillan intensamente, paralizando al Santo de Piscis

— ¿Qué pasa? Mi… ¡mi cuerpo no se mueve! ¡¿Pe… pero que significa esto?! —Exclama Aarón visiblemente sorprendido. De pronto su mente se nubla y todo pasa a ser oscuridad. Momentos después Aarón logra recuperar su conciencia.

— ¿Do… dónde estoy? — Se pregunta, levantándose y observando el panorama. — ¡La… la casa de piscis! —Su sorpresa era mayúscula. —No… yo estaba con Sharon-chan. —Se lo dice a si mismo casi en un susurro, sin dejar de verse sorprendido. De repente le llama la atención ver la silueta de alguien entre las rosas rojas.

—Aarón… me alegra que hayas despertado. —Dijo Sharon con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sharon-chan? —Pregunta Aarón; ella se acerca a él en respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que no me has visto en años. —Añade Sharon con coquetería. La chica pasa sus brazos por el cuello del santo dorado. — ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en algo…—Dice Sharon, al tiempo que retira su máscara. —Quiero que seas el único hombre en mi vida. — Le confesó la amazona de Andrómeda, a lo cual Aarón pone una cara de confusión, que ofende visiblemente a la guerrera.

— ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Creí que era lo que tú querías! —Alega Sharon.

—Sí, es cierto… esto es lo que deseo. — Responde Aarón, tomando los brazos de Sharon. —Pero… ¡mi deseo es que sea algo real y no sólo una ilusión! —Exclama.

— ¿Cómo puede? ¡Está escapando de la ilusión! —Medusa se alarma, ante la inutilidad de su técnica.

—Medusa…—Dice Aarón, saliendo del trance. —… eres muy ingenua al mostrarme ilusiones; muestras las debilidades que existen en mi corazón. Y si eso es lo único que haces…—Hace énfasis, señalando condenatoriamente a Medusa. — ¡Será muy fácil vencerte!

— ¡Hum! Eres un niño muy insolente. Por una razón soy la guardiana personal de Orfeo-sama, así que no me subestimes. —Retó Medusa.

— ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡DEMON ROSE! —Aarón lanza sus rosas; Medusa esquiva las rosas y desaparece ante la vista del santo de Piscis. — ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! —Aarón voltea inmediatamente para observar que Medusa se encuentra detrás de él.

— ¡Chico idiota! — Medusa golpea a Aarón, sin embargo él se logra proteger, y sólo logra empujarlo. —Eres bueno, muy fuerte, y tienes un hermoso rostro, ¡el cual destrozare con mucho gusto! —Gritó con aires de superioridad

— ¡Esta mujer tiene un cosmos terrible! Además las ilusiones que me hace ver…—Aarón quiso decir algo, pero voltea a ver a Aldebarán y Selenia inconscientes, lo cual le da motivación. — ¡Por mis compañeros no debo de perder!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no puedes vencerme? —pregunta burlonamente Medusa.

— ¡PIRANHA ROSES! —Contraatacó Aarón, dando el mismo resultado: Medusa, esquivando ágilmente. — ¡Maldición, esto se está volviendo muy irritante! —Maldijo Aarón. — ¡debo darte fin!

—En tu lugar, pensaría dos veces antes de mencionar esas palabras. — Responde Medusa, volviendo a utilizar sus ojos. — Ya que rechazaste el paraíso que te hice, ¡ahora sufrirás el infierno!

— ¡Im… imposible! ¡Otra vez esto… ahh!

Aarón sufre la ilusión de Medusa, siente que está siendo amarrado por sus rosas rojas, las espinas traspasando su armadura, llegando con facilidad a su piel, causándole heridas profundas.

— ¡Debo resistirme! esto… ¡esto es una ilusión! — Se dice asimismo Aarón en un intento de liberarse de la ilusión, sin embargo las rosas se enrollan más en su cuerpo. — ¡Esto es una ilusión! —Volvió a repetirse asimismo. — Las rosas han sido mis únicas compañeras a lo largo de mi vida… sólo mis rosas y yo…—Dijo con cierto dejo de melancolía

—Te equivocas. — Dice una voz femenina conocida por Aarón, el Santo de Piscis voltea a ver a la amazona del fénix, Idalia. —no sólo son esas flores… también está mi hermana. —Concluye Idalia.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Sharon-chan es la rosa más valiosa de mi jardín! ¡Ella es la única que puede estar a mi lado! —Exclama Aarón con aires renovados de pelea.

—Así es. Así que decide de una buena vez: ¡o mueres aquí o peleas por lo que quieres! — Dice Idalia, al tiempo que comienzan a salir llamas que consumen las flores, dándole la fuerza necesaria a Aarón de liberarse de la ilusión.

—Fue una ilusión terrible…—Dice Aarón, levantándose de un impulso ante la sorpresa de Medusa y dispuesto a terminar la batalla.

— ¿¡Cómo pudo librarse de mi ilusión!? ¡Es imposible! —Exclama la villana.

—Medusa. Es cierto que tus ilusiones son terribles: un hermoso paraíso, un temible infierno, pero con esta rosa… ¡no podrás causarme daño! —Aarón enfatiza sus palabras, sacando una rosa azul rey.

— ¡Una simple flor no te salvara! —Dice burlonamente Medusa. Sin embargo, en un instante se ve rodeada de numerosas rosas. — ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando? —Medusa se alarma, pero pronto recupera la compostura. — ¡ya te lo dije: unas simples rosas no pueden hacerme daño! ¡Así que volveré a mostrarte un infierno peor que el anterior! —Sonríe con malicia, volviendo a utilizar su mirada.

Sin embargo no llega a afectar a Aarón.

— ¿¡Pero que…?!—Exclama Medusa totalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso no te lo había dicho? estas rosas siempre me protegerán, ¡ya que por mi cosmos, pueden crear barreras! —Dice Aarón determinantemente

— ¡Una simple barrera no es rival para mis ilusiones!

—Lo es si contienen ondas. Tus ilusiones son provocadas por ondas infra sónicas. Simplemente mis rosas crean ondas más fuertes que la contrarresta ¡Así que toma esto! ¡REAL ROSES! —Exclama Aarón, desencadenando su cosmos.

Las rosas comienzan a crear un sonido estridente, el cual Medusa no soporta. Trata de no escucharlo, pero sus intentos son más que inútiles.

— ¡Im… imposible! — exclama mientras cae de rodillas. — ¿¡cómo es que tu… no pereces… ante… este sonido…?!—Termina su frase y cae al suelo muerta.

—Por fin… creí que no podría… vencerla… —Aarón cae de rodillas, visiblemente agotado por la intensa batalla. En esos instantes Aldebarán y Selenia despiertan de su letargo.

— ¿Que pasa Aarón? ¿Acaso estás cansado? —Inquirió Aldebarán.

—No, es más mi dolor mental que físico…—Responde Aarón.

—Sentimos no poder ayudarte…—Dice Selenia, preocupada por su compañero de armas.

—Eso no importa ahora… debemos ir por Sharon-chan… — Dice –Aarón, incorporándose. — Tengo un mal presentimiento…—Concluye el Santo de Piscis.

— ¿Estás seguro de poder continuar? —Aldebarán no estaba seguro de la salud de su amigo.

—Por supuesto…—Pero no pudo terminar de contestar, ya que cayó inconsciente de inmediato.

— ¡Aarón-sama! —Selenia se alarmó. —Aldebarán, debemos de regresar al Santuario, al parecer es más grave de lo que él piensa…—Dice consternada.

—Sí, regresemos…—Agrega Aldebarán.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Nuestros Santos de Athena regresan al Santuario. El Patriarca convoca una reunión con las cinco amazonas de bronce, lo que llevará a la revelación de los misterios de la anterior Guerra Santa contra Ares…


	6. La leyenda de los cinco

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el sexto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Además, tanto yo, el editor como la autora, expresan sus más sinceros agradecimientos a **sshunz** y a** La Luz de Orion** por su apoyo y gentiles comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Aarón está a punto de enfrentarse contra Orfeo, sin embargo, Medusa, una de las guerreras de Ares, interrumpe para ser ella la oponente del Santo de Piscis. Ambos guerreros sostienen una lucha encarnizada, en donde al final Aarón logra salir vencedor (con un poco de la ayuda de Idalia) y sobrevivir a la pelea. Pero las heridas que sufre obligan a Selenia y a Aldebarán regresar al Santuario, sin posibilidad de ir a salvar a Sharon…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 6: La leyenda de los cinco.

Han pasado trece días desde la batalla de Aarón en contra de Medusa. El Santo de Piscis esta en cama, aun sin levantarse, producto de su descarnada pelea. Sin embargo es Idalia quien sufre más, está desesperada por buscar a Sharon, pero no la dejan salir del Santuario. Al pasar los días y sin acción alguna, Kiki toma una decisión: cita a las niñas de bronce en la mañana.

— ¿Prepararnos para la pelea? ¿No deberíamos ir por Sharon? —Pregunta Selenia

—Por el informe de Aldebarán, no es especifico el lugar donde pudiera estar, así que no podemos arriésganos; tan sólo observa lo que le pasó a Aarón. —Respondió el Patriarca Kiki.

—Él fue muy débil. —Espetó molesta Idalia. —Yo le ayude a salir de la ilusión, pero ni eso le ayudo a salir ileso. —Concluyó aún con el tono de voz que reflejaba molestia.

— ¡Idalia, no digas eso! Aarón, a pesar de ser el más joven de los caballeros dorados, es uno de los más fuertes. Además los héroes míticos y sus guardianes no son para tomarse a la ligera. —Dijo el Patriarca Kiki.

— ¡Hum! Vencer a esos mediocres será sencillo; cuando los enfrente morirán con mi poder—Idalia respondió con un tono de voz que ahora mostraba rabia y odio. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los presentes y más para Idalia, Oka le propina una bofetada.

— ¡Idalia ya es suficiente! —Oka le recrimina a Idalia quien sigue atónita. —Los guerreros de Ares son rivales difíciles; ninguno de nuestros ancestros pudieron vencerlos. —Terminó.

—Abuela, ¿entonces, los que están protegiendo a Ares ahora son los mismos que enfrentaron a Seiya-sama y al resto? —Preguntó Sofía.

—Así es. Yo apenas había sido ascendido a santo dorado, cuando todo esto ocurrió. Yo enfrenté al más poderoso; casi muero, pero Shun fue el que ayudó…—El Patriarca Kiki seguiría con su explicación, de no ser por que observó a Idalia marcharse del recinto.

— ¡Idalia, espera! —Selenia trata de detenerla en vano, pues la chica se va ignorando todo. — ¡Es grosero irse sin pedir permiso! —Exclamó.

—Supongo que ella ya sabe la historia. —Dijo Helena. —Entonces si sus guerreros son los mismos desde hace años, ¿quiénes son? —Preguntó.

—El más poderoso es Belerofonte, con su guardiana personal Hipólita, la reina de las amazonas; después esta Heracles con su hermano y guardián Perseo; el siguiente es Orfeo, aunque su guardiana Medusa ya está muerta; después esta Aquiles con su guardián Ulises, y el ultimo es Ícaro cuyo guardián es el temible Cíclope. —Explicó el Patriarca Kiki.

—Todos parecen temibles. —Selenia se inquietó un poco, para después recuperar su optimismo. — Pero no importa, trataremos de vencerlos. Pero hay algo que me tiene pensando desde que comenzó todo esto. —Reflexionó.

— ¿El papel de Shun-sama en la Guerra Santa del pasado? —Preguntó Sofía.

—Si, además se supone que Sharon e Idalia son descendientes de Ikki-sama; ¿pero qué pasó exactamente con Shun-sama? Dice usted que él logro causarle un gran daño a Ares. ¿No cree que ya sea hora de decir lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó Selenia con un toque de Exigencia al Patriarca.

—Selenia, no seas insolente. —Le regañó Oka. — Las cosas deben de decirse cuando sea necesario. —Dijo.

—Espera, Oka. Selenia tiene razón; pero sólo por ahora les puedo decir que Ares está buscando a su hija. —Dijo.

— ¿Su hija? Pero Ares no tiene hijas. —Sofía estaba incrédula.

—Claro que sí. Su nombre es Dayanne y es mitad humana, mitad diosa. Es una guerrera despiadada, alguien muy importante para Ares, tal vez demasiado. Lo que hizo Shun fue sellar el alma de Dayanne. —Respondió el Patriarca Kiki.

— ¿Sólo por eso Ares dejo de atacar el Santuario? —Inquirió Selenia.

—Ares quiere a su hija por sobre todas las cosas; al sellar el alma de Dayanne, Ares se encontró en un dilema, ya que Shun murió al momento de sellar el alma. El Dios quería saber en dónde se encuentra dicha alma. Ni siquiera Saori, la anterior Athena, sabía dónde estaba. Podría incluso estar en algún lugar del Santuario. —Dijo Kiki.

—Entonces de ser así, ¿dónde podría estar? —Preguntó Sofía.

—No lo sé, ni Sara-sama sabe dónde está el cosmos de Dayanne; sólo Idalia es la clave. —Finalizó Kiki.

* * *

Mientras la conversación seguía en la Cámara del Patriarca, Idalia se encontraba sentada en una roca, cuya posición le permitía ver todo el Santuario.

—Sharon…—Musitó Idalia con cierta tristeza. — Ares me está buscando a mí… ¿por qué te llevo a ti? Tal vez…—Idalia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, justo detrás de ella. Era Sara, la Diosa Athena de esta época.

—Idalia-san. — Dijo Sara. — ¿podemos hablar? —Preguntó.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero no. Por favor, déjeme sola. —Respondió Idalia, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sara.

—Entonces sólo lo pensaré. —Dijo Sara. —Sé cómo te sientes; Sharon no se merece esto… pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. —Sara buscaba tranquilizar a Idalia de algún u otro modo.

—Es muy fácil para usted esperar. Le respondió Idalia. —Pero Sharon es mi único familiar a diferencia delas demás: Selenia tiene a su tío; Sofía a su abuela; Helena a su padre. Así que ellas no pueden saber cómo me siento en realidad. —Idalia toma una pequeña piedra y la lanza al vacío. —Y usted tampoco. —Concluyó.

—Tú sabes que es mentira. Todos aquí quieren a Sharon-chan: Selenia, Aarón-san, Oka-sama…

—No es necesario que me dé su larga lista. —Dijo Idalia, cortando con las menciones que le quedaban a Sara. —Porque ya lo sé… pero… por lo que veo, usted también piensa lo mismo que yo. —Dijo.

—Así es. Pienso que si Ares te hubiera querido a ti, vendría sin titubear, pero al ir tras Sharon-chan, significa que…

— ¿Pero por qué? No logro entenderlo…

—Yo tampoco. No tengo idea cómo es que Shun de Andrómeda logró hacerlo y con qué intenciones, pero puede que al haber sido el cuerpo de Hades, su cosmos adquirió alguna habilidad divina…—Intuyó Sara.

* * *

— ¿Pero cómo Shun-sama pudo encerrar el alma de una diosa? eso es algo ilógico para un humano, sólo alguien como Sara puede hacerlo. —Dijo Selenia.

—Kiki-sama, ¿sugiere que Shun-sama, adquirió poderes divinos? —Preguntó Helena.

—Imposible… ¿pero cómo…?—Selenia no podía procesarlo.

—No olvides que fue el cuerpo de Hades en la anterior Guerra Santa; puede que su cosmos haya adquirido algo de la divinidad del Rey del Inframundo, ¿no es así abuela? —Dijo Sofía.

—Así es; Shiryu-sama sugirió eso para explicar lo que sucedió, al igual que Saori-sama, por lo tanto esa sería la explicación. —Respondió la venerable Oka.

— ¿Entonces quieren decir que Idalia es Dayanne? —Preguntó Sofía con cierto interés.

—Podría ser cierto eso. Desde que Idalia llegó al Santuario hemos planteado esa posibilidad. —Dijo el Patriarca Kiki.

—Ya veo, de ser así, entonces Ares para eso tomó a Sharon, para que Idalia vaya directo a él. —Respondió Selenia con ciertos aires deductivos.

—Muy cierto. —Mencionó Kiki. —Por lo tanto Idalia no saldrá del Santuario. —Concluyó.

* * *

De repente en el Santuario se siente un cosmos familiar, acompañado de un destello que viene del cielo. Tanto Idalia y Sara, como el Patriarca, Oka y las demás chicas de bronce lo sienten.

— ¡Este es… el cosmos de Sharon! —Exclama Idalia conmocionada.

—Se dirige a la Sala del Patriarca… ¡Vamos Idalia-san! —Ordenó Sara.

Mientras, en la Cámara del Patriarca, el destello se detiene en medio del salón, revelando su forma tras desvanecerse el brillo.

— ¡La armadura de Andrómeda! —Exclama Selenia.

— ¡Ha venido sola al Santuario! —Fue el turno de Sofía.

— ¿Pero dónde está Sharon? —Preguntó Helena: justo en ese momento entra Idalia con Sara a la Cámara del Patriarca.

— ¡Imposible! —Exclama Idalia al observar la armadura de su hermana. —Entonces es cierto…—Dijo más para sí misma, en voz baja. De pronto Idalia sintió una determinación única. —Patriarca, Oka-sama, Athena: pido que me dejen ir por Sharon. Puedo seguir el rastro que dejo la armadura. — Afirmó y a continuación se arrodilló. —Por favor, déjenme ir. Usted sabe que nunca he suplicado nada, pero ahora… —Dijo Idalia con un inmensa tristeza en su voz.

—De acuerdo Idalia, puedes ir a buscar a tu hermana. —Fue la respuesta del Patriarca Kiki.

—Gracias. —Musitó Idalia.

—Pero con la condición de que Selenia, Sofía y Helena van contigo. Si en 12 horas no llegan, tendré que mandar algunos santos dorados y de plata. —Dijo Kiki.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Las niñas de bronce parten inmediatamente a buscar a Sharon, sin embargo enemigos poderosos impedirán su misión. ¿Saldrán vencedoras las niñas de bronce o serán los guerreros de Ares quienes se lleven la victoria?


	7. La leyenda comienza

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el séptimo capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **El Patriarca Kiki cita a las niñas de bronce a una reunión en donde revela el papel crucial que jugó Shun, antiguo Santo de Andrómeda, así como los guerreros que componen el ejército de Ares. Lo que más sorprende a las niñas de bronce es el hecho de que el Dios Ares posee una hija, mitad humana y mitad diosa y la posibilidad de que Idalia sea esa hija. Fuera del recinto del Patriarca, Idalia conversa con Sara, de los vínculos familiares que tiene con Sharon. De repente, la Armadura de Andrómeda aparece en el recinto del Patriarca: Ares ha impuesto una trampa a las niñas de bronce, sobre todo a Idalia, quien pide permiso para partir en búsqueda de Sharon, a lo cual el Patriarca Kiki accede…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 7: La leyenda comienza

Inmediatamente las niñas de bronce parten del Santuario. A pesar de que a Idalia no le gustó la idea de ser acompañada, tiene en claro su objetivo: encontrar a su hermana. Tras recorrer un largo camino durante cierto tiempo, las niñas de bronce se adentran en un bosque.

—Este lugar…—Observó Selenia.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Le preguntó Helena.

—Si, por aquí es donde encontramos a Orfeo. Su misión era llevarse a Sharon, y Aarón-san la protegió, hasta donde pudo. —Contestó la Santa de Pegaso.

— ¡Esperen! —Exclama Sofía, logrando detener a sus compañeras.

—Al parecer Ares mando a los débiles. —Acotó Idalia. — ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? —Le preguntó a Sofía, mirándola fijamente.

—Cinco minutos. —Respondió.

* * *

—Me pregunto si fue lo correcto. —El Patriarca Kiki estaba reflexionando.

—No te preocupes; ellas estarán bien. —Trató de animarle Sara, la Diosa Athena.

— ¿Eso debemos creer? Porque no estoy muy convencida. Perdóneme, Sara-sama. —Dijo Oka.

—Te entiendo Oka, yo también estoy preocupada por ellas. Pero debemos tener fe. Además si todo se complica las ayudaré.

* * *

Cuatro individuos llegan al sitio donde antes estaban las niñas de bronce.

— ¿No se supone que esas niñas estarían aquí? —Dice una mujer de complexión alta, cabello suelto de color castaño corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos poseen la misma tonalidad que su cabello; porta una armadura de colores azules, que consiste en un peto que deja su espalda descubierta, un cinto que protege su cintura; posee un látigo en su mano derecha y está no tiene protección alguna. En contraste, porta en su brazo izquierdo un escudo; calza en sus piernas un par de botas de tacón bajo.

—Tranquila Hipólita, no deben de andar lejos. — Le responde un hombre más alto, cuyo cabello es negro, largo y despeinado; posee una cicatriz en su frente que asemeja un trueno; sus ojos son de una tonalidad gris, cuya mirada refleja absoluta frialdad; porta una armadura cuyas piezas le cubren el pecho y espalda en su totalidad; calza botas metálicas largas, además de traer cubiertos en su totalidad los brazos. —Recuerda que están en los dominios de Ares-sama, no pueden escapar fácilmente. —Concluyó el guerrero de Ares.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, Perseo. —Hipólita contesta, mencionando el nombre de su compañero.

De repente las cuatro niñas de bronce salen de entre los árboles con la intención de dar un ataque sorpresa, sin embargo los cuatro guerreros de Ares reaccionan más rápido que ellas; un hombre de gran corpulencia toma a Sofía y Helena por sus pies, colgándolas e impidiendo el ataque de ambas amazonas; Hipólita inhabilita a Selenia poniendo su látigo en el cuello de la chica; otro hombre, rápidamente, somete a Idalia.

—Atacar por sorpresa no fue buena idea de su parte. —Perseo se dirigió a las niñas de bronce.

— ¡Malditos! ¡¿Dónde tiene Ares a mi hermana?! —Exclama Idalia con rabia; todavía está sometida por un hombre, de cabello naranja y corto, ojos azules; posee un casco-tiara en la cabeza, porta una armadura que escasamente cubre su cuerpo, compensándolo con portar una túnica que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Tu hermana? Ah, ya recuerdo. Andrómeda. Ella, bueno, supongo que pronto te unirás a ella. —Le contesta Perseo.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —Grita Idalia, tratando de soltarse en vano.

—Cíclope— Dice Perseo; refiriéndose al hombre corpulento que sostiene a Sofía y Helena; su tez es de color negra, su cabeza esta rapada; porta una armadura que exaltan sus músculos grandes, fornidos y monstruosos. —No entiendo porque Ares-sama nos mandó a nosotros cuatro; así que hazte cargo de estas niñas. Hipólita, Ulises, vámonos. — Ordenó Perseo a sus dos compañeros, desapareciendo en el bosque; dejando a Cíclope con las niñas de bronce.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo su mente y se fue antes de que terminara! —Dijo Idalia, totalmente furiosa.

—Matarlas será tan fácil que no me dará tiempo de divertirme. —Dijo Ciclope, añadiendo una risa siniestra. — ¿Pero con quien comenzaré? —Se pregunta a sí mismo, mientras deja caer al suelo a Sofía y Helena.

— ¡Ya verás que yo te venceré! —Retó Selenia, preparándose para el combate

— ¡Espera Selenia! Yo pelearé contra Cíclope; ustedes persigan a los demás, así encontraran a Sharon-chan. —Dijo Helena.

— ¿Estas segura? —Sofía le preguntó con inquietud. —En mis visiones veo complicaciones; juntas podemos hacerlo.

—Ustedes quédense, yo los seguiré. —Idalia se ofreció.

—Espera, Idalia-san. Tengo que decirte que tu sola no podrás, tenemos que ir contigo. —Le avisó Sofía.

— ¡Ya me canse de escucharlas! —Exclama Ciclope, interrumpiendo a las niñas de bronce, lanzando un golpe con sus grandes manos; las niñas, por suerte esquivan el feroz ataque.

— ¡DIAMOND DUST! — Exclama Helena a todo pulmón, logrando congelar a Cíclope. — ¡Váyanse, ahora! —Ordenó.

— ¡Pero…!—Sofía trató de argumentar algo para convencer a Helena.

— ¡Vámonos Sofía! — Selenia le ordenó a Sofía; finalmente accede y las tres se van de ahí.

—Confíen en mí…—Alcanza a susurrar Helena.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer, confiar en Helena…—Idalia trata de dar ánimos al resto de sus compañeras.

Mientras, Helena se queda a combatir valientemente contra Ciclope. Sabe que su técnica no retendrá mucho tiempo al enemigo; su punto queda probado cuando Ciclope logra descongelarse, rompiendo el hielo con cierta facilidad.

—No lograras vencerme. — Dice y a continuación comienza a lanzar golpes, tratando de darle a Helena; ella por su parte, esquiva hábilmente los grandes puños de Ciclope. — ¡Deja de esquivar pequeña molestia! —Ciclope se frustró y lanzó un gran golpe, el cual crea una corriente de viento.

— ¡Maldición! —Helena exclama, viendo como la corriente la cubre y la arrastra hacia arriba, para posteriormente caer en picada.

— ¡Eres muy débil! —Dijo Ciclope, al mismo tiempo en que asesta un golpe en el estómago de la niña de bronce, elevándola otra vez.

—"¡No me vencerá tan fácil; y si he de morir él morirá conmigo!" —Pensó Helena y a continuación ejecuta nuevamente su ataque. — ¡DIAMOND DUST! —Exclamó, atacando en pleno aire. Ciclope lo esquiva con facilidad.

— ¡Que ingenua! ¡Ya me había enfrentado al Santo del Cisne! Fue algo difícil de vencer; ¡pero tú sólo me das mucho sueño! — Enfatizó el enemigo, mientras que Helena aterriza bien, pero con dolor en el abdomen.

—Yo no perderé…—Dijo Helena, entrecortadamente, con una mano en su abdomen. Decidida, se levanta y comienza a elevar su cosmos. — ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! —Helena cambia de técnica, con la esperanza de derrotarlo; desafortunadamente Cíclope vuelve a esquivar.

—Debo de acabar con esto, si no Ícaro-sama se enojará por no acabar rápido con una basura como tú. — Sentenció y comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire. — ¡HURRICANE OF DESPAIR! —Exclamó Ciclope, haciendo que su fuerza comenzará a generar una tormenta.

— ¡Que fuerza tiene este tipo! ¡Es como un monstruo! —Helena trata de cubrirse de los vientos feroces.

* * *

— ¡¿Un tornado?! —Exclamó una Selenia sorprendida, viendo hacia atrás como se formaba uno. —Espero que este bien…—Agregó con un tono preocupado.

—Debe de ser fuerte; ella luego nos alcanzará. Si muere ahora, significa que no estaba lista para una pelea contra los Héroes Míticos. —Expresó Idalia severamente.

—Ese es un pensamiento egoísta de tu parte. —Le recriminó Selenia.

* * *

— ¡No puedo atacarle, esta tormenta lo protege! —Exclamó Helena, que ya no pudo soportar la fuerza de dicha tormenta, y la arrastra hasta que el cuerpo de la Santa del Cisne se estrella contra un árbol.

— ¡Maldición! —Helena apretó los dientes en señal de frustración y desesperación. — ¿acaso siempre me pasará esto, ser la más débil? —Se pregunta a sí misma.

—Ya acabe contigo, iré tras las otras. — Dijo Ciclope, deteniendo la tormenta que creó. Para sorpresa del guerrero de Ares, Helena comienza a levantarse. — ¿Aun no te rindes?

—No soy tan fácil de vencer. — Enfatizó Helena, preparándose y lanzando un ataque directo; pero Cíclope contraataca, derribándola. El impacto del golpe arrastra a Helena en medio del aire. — ¡No, aun no! — Dijo; mientras es arrastrada se prepara para volver a atacar. — ¡DIAMOND DUST! —Por enésima vez ataca y vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo: Ciclope esquiva la técnica, mientras Helena choca contra otro árbol.

—"Que fuerza… es la primera vez que siento tal poder". —Pensó Helena, levantándose con trabajos, las piernas le tiemblan por el daño sufrido. —"Debo de dejar de usar las técnicas del pasado, y lanzar las mías". —Agregó, concentrando su cosmos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Aparecerá un oponente para Sofía, la santa del Dragón. Helena de Cisne, por su parte, continúa su batalla mortal contra Ciclope. ¿Logrará Helena la victoria y conseguir sobrevivir?


	8. Tormenta de cristal

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el octavo capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Las niñas de bronce se adentran en el bosque, terreno del dios Ares. Ante ellas se presentan cuatro guerreros: Perseo, Hipólita, Ulises y Ciclope. Perseo encarga a Ciclope el exterminio de las niñas de bronce; Helena decide pelear contra Ciclope y de paso abrirles el camino a sus compañeras. Ha iniciado un combate sin piedad.

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 8: Tormenta de cristal.

Helena logra esquivar un golpe de Cíclope; sin embargo su enemigo rápidamente la golpea con el otro brazo, lo cual hace que Helena este tendida en el suelo.

— ¡No he podido darle un golpe! — Exclama Helena, levantándose. —Sólo tengo que hacer algo; buscar una razón para matarlo. — Se queda pensativa por breves momentos y llega a una resolución: se quita la máscara.

— ¿Que planeas con eso? —Preguntó Cíclope. — Veo que tienes la cara de ese maldito. —Sentenció.

—Una amazona debe de matar al hombre que vea su rostro. — Respondió la Santa del Cisne, escupiendo sangre. —Y al hacer esto, mi obligación es matarte. —Dijo, mientras se preparaba para volver a entablar el combate.

— ¿Que me vencerás? Eres muy ingenua, niña; ni siquiera tu ancestro pudo vencerme.

—Ya lo veremos. —Contestó Helena, elevando su cosmos.

—Los ataques de Hielo ya los conozco. —Dijo Cíclope.

—No entrene 6 años sin inventar nuevas técnicas. —Dijo Helena. A su alrededor comienza a caer nieve. — ¡DIVINE BLIZZARD! —Exclamó Helena el nombre de su técnica cuyos efectos derribaron a Cíclope; cuando este cae, Helena colocó sus manos en el suelo, congelando todo el cuerpo de su enemigo. —Por fin. Este es el hielo más grueso que puedo crear. —Dijo una cansada, pero satisfecha Helena, comenzando a caminar. —Debo de alcanzar a las demás. —Dijo.

* * *

—Esperen. — Dijo Idalia, percibiendo algo; Sofía y Selenia se detienen en el acto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Selenia

—Viene un enemigo. —Respondió.

—Mentira. Yo no veo nada en mis visiones. ¿Estás segura, Idalia-san? —Dijo Sofía.

—Si… es él. —Dijo Idalia, al tiempo que las tres presencian la aparición de Ulises.

—Ya veo que Cíclope fue muy débil al no vencerlas; aunque sea sólo una. — Dijo Ulises con una sonrisa diabólica que adornó su rostro.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Nosotras te venceremos! —Selenia alzó su voz.

—"Algo anda mal…"—Pensó Sofía, alarmada. —"¿Por qué no lo vi en mis visiones del futuro?"

—No te preocupes Pegaso, para que tus amigas no se sientan excluidas de la diversión, pueden peleen las tres contra mí. —Agregó Ulises con soberbia.

— ¡No me hagas reír, yo te venceré! — Espetó Selenia, elevando su cosmos y preparándose para el combate.

—Espera Selenia. —Sofía habló, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Selenia, deteniéndola al instante. La Santa de Pegaso voltea a verla. —Yo me encargaré de este enemigo. —Dijo.

— ¿Estás segura? Selenia tendría más posibilidades de vencer. —Argumentó Idalia.

—Sí, yo podré contra él; no se preocupen por mí, sigan adelante para que salven a Sharon-chan. —Contestó.

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. —Dijo Idalia.

* * *

—Debo de admitir que fue algo difícil. — Dijo Helena, colocándose su máscara. En esos momentos presiente algo y mira a su oponente congelado. — ¡Imposible! —Exclamó.

Helena observa como Cíclope se levanta, rompiendo fácilmente el hielo en el acto. El guerrero de Ares se pone completamente de pie, totalmente enojado.

—Me has tirado… eso no puede ser…—Dijo, jadeando de furia. —Alguien tan insignificante como tú… ¡que me haya tirado! — Exclamó iracundo, lanzando un golpe a Helena; la niña de bronce lo esquiva, contemplando la fuerza de este golpe tan fuerte que crea un hoyo de enormes dimensiones. — ¡Morirás! —Sentenció a todo pulmón Cíclope.

— ¡Que poder! —Dice una Helena en shock, estando en la copa de un árbol. —No podré ganarle… no, ¡no debo pensar así, las demás confían en mí! —Dijo.

—Ícaro-sama se enojará conmigo; debo vencerte. —Dijo Cíclope.

— ¡AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! —Exclamó Helena, lanzando su técnica desde la copa del árbol. Cíclope lanza un golpe al aire, generando una corriente de viento que repele el ataque de Helena.

— ¡Maldición! —Helena observa como su técnica es deshecha con facilidad.

— ¡Muere! ¡HURRICANE OF DESPAIR! —Exclamó Cíclope.

Desgraciadamente Helena no logra escapar del ataque, cayendo en medio dela tormenta creada.

* * *

—El cosmos de Helena…—Trató de decir Idalia, siguiendo el recorrido junto a Selenia.

—Lo sé, yo también lo sentí; pero ella ganará, yo lo sé. Después de todo, su maestro es uno de los más poderosos, además es su padre. —Dijo Selenia.

—Lo sé, sigamos, tanto Helena como Sofía nos alcanzarán. —Dijo la santa de Fénix, reflejando la confianza que tenía en sus dos amigas.

* * *

— ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! — Exclamó Sofía, lanzando su ataque; sin embargo, no logra impactar en su oponente y se pierde en las profundidades del bosque. — ¿Qué? —Exclamó, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa Dragón? —Preguntó Ulises, colocándose detrás de Sofía. — ¿Acaso estas ciega? ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Eres una ciega y eso te hace débil! —Dijo Ulises en un tono de burla.

—"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo hace eso? No siento que se mueva; creí haber visto que estaría en frente de mí. ¿Acaso mis visiones están mal?" —Pensó Sofía con exasperación.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no puedes vencerme? —Ulises siguió con el tono de burla.

—Eres un idiota si piensas eso. —Sofía comienza a elevar su cosmos en respuesta.

* * *

—"¡No puedo moverme, siento como si mi cuerpo se estuviera haciendo pedazos!" — Pensó Helena, estando en medio de la tormenta creada por su enemigo, a la cual no encuentra escapatoria. — ¡Debo de acabar con esto! — Helena está determinada y eleva su cosmos.

— ¡Nada de lo que hagas te salvará de morir! —Sentenció Cíclope de manera funesta.

— ¡Eso crees tú! En donde viví, Siberia, en ciertas épocas del año, ¡presencie una tormenta aún más fuerte que la tuya; acompañada de cristales tan filosos como navajas! ¡CRYSTAL STORM! —Exclamó la Santa del Cisne, expulsando su cosmos. La tormenta de Cíclope se mezcla con la de Helena, formando varios cristales sumamente filosos, y estos comienzan a perforar el cuerpo del gran monstruo Cíclope. Su tormenta comienza a bajar, debilitándose poco a poco, por los efectos de la hemorragia. Finalmente el gigante guerrero de Ares cae al suelo, moribundo.

—Es imposible… ¿cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que tú… no saliste dañada por tu ataque…?—Preguntó con dificultad, debido a que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente.

—Es cierto que mi ataque es un arma de dos filos; pero yo tengo la habilidad de crear tanto hielo como fuego: sólo creó una capa de calor que derrite los cristales antes de que me toquen. —Explicó Helena, revelando su segunda habilidad. La amazona se acerca a Cíclope. — ¿Ahora podrías decirme que pasó con mi compañera? —Preguntó inquisitivamente.

—Lo siento, cisne… yo no sé…sólo sabe Ares-sama y los héroes míticos…—Curiosamente Cíclope accedió, respondiendo la pregunta de Helena, sonriendo amablemente. —He defraudado a mi señor… fui débil…ni siquiera porque volví a la vida… pude seguir al lado de Ícaro-sama… — Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Cíclope, quien cierra los ojos.

— ¿Volver a vivir? —Helena queda sorprendida. — ¡Cíclope! — Exclama, tratando de obtener más información, pero ya es demasiado tarde: su contrincante murió.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Ahora es el turno de Sofía de Dragón de protagonizar una batalla en contra de Ulises. ¿Qué habilidades mostrará para salir vencedora?


	9. La clave del futuro

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el noveno capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Helena, tras un brutal combate contra Ciclope, logra salir vencedora al utilizar su astucia y volver en contra la técnica de su oponente. Ahora es el turno de Sofía de Dragón, cuyo oponente es el arrogante Ulises. Otro combate ha iniciado.

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 9: La clave del futuro.

—"Algo anda mal, no le he dado ningún golpe, ¿pero porque?" —Pensó Sofía.

— ¿Que pasa niña? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta que no puedes vencerme? —Preguntó burlonamente Ulises. — ¡Ahora me toca! —Dijo con malicia y preparándose para atacar.

—"¡Su ataque será frente a mí!" — Se dijo a sí misma, y por consiguiente saltó para evadir el ataque; sin embargo, Ulises está detrás de ella. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cuando…?!—Sofía no podía creerlo.

— ¡CRISIS OF TROY! —Exclama Ulises, expulsando una gran cantidad de cosmos. El ataque impacta de lleno a Sofía, haciendo que caiga bruscamente al suelo; su máscara se cae, lejos de su alcance.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Helena está rezando al lado del cuerpo Cíclope, y al terminar se levanta. —Aunque era mi enemigo, merece descansar en paz. —Dijo. —"Me preocupa lo que dijo: si es verdad lo que pienso, significa que eran muertos que Ares revivió para la guerra pasada, y llevan vivos ciento cuarenta años; al parecer son almas en pena, pero… aun falta más para descubrir lo que está pasando." —Reflexionó la Santa del Cisne.

Helena continúa su camino.

* * *

—Muy bien niña, ya es hora de que vaya detrás de tus amigas. —Dijo Ulises, sosteniendo a Sofía de su cabello.

—"¡Esto es ridículo!" —Pensó desesperada. —"¡Yaro-sama, Abuela, ayúdenme!"

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, en la Cámara del Patriarca…

— ¡Sofía! —Exclamó una visiblemente preocupada Oka.

—Ella estará bien, Karin. —El Patriarca Kiki trató de calmarla.

—Pero maestro, es mi nieta, además esta ciega…

—Ella estará bien, no te preocupes…—Volvió a intentar calmarla; de repente un hombre alto, de unos 30 años, poseedor de un cabello negro corto y ojos cafés, además de llevar puesta la armadura dorada de Libra, entra en la Cámara del Patriarca.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yaro? —Preguntó El Patriarca, mencionando el nombre del Santo Dorado de Libra.

—Señor, quiero ir a ayudar a las amazonas de bronce. —Respondió sin preámbulos, haciendo una reverencia.

—Imposible; ellas pueden hacerlo, además de que ya poseen el séptimo sentido. —Dijo El Patriarca.

—Lo entiendo, señor; pero Sofía es la que me preocupa, ya que tiene una gran debilidad…—Dijo Yaro.

* * *

— ¿Que dices? ¿Sofía tiene una debilidad? —Selenia preguntó en tono preocupado.

—Sí, su debilidad reside en confiar demasiado en sus visiones; ella cree en un futuro concreto, cuando eso en realidad eso no existe. Para vencer su debilidad, debe darse cuenta de su error. —Contestó Idalia.

* * *

—Veo que tienes un hermoso rostro, Dragón. — Enfatizó Ulises, tomando a Sofía del cuello, elevándola. — Y por eso, antes de que mueras, veré tu rostro agonizante. Te verás tan linda. —Agregó el Guerrero de Ares con un sadismo sin igual.

—Ma… maldito…—Dice Sofía entrecortadamente, pues la respiración le falta.

—No te preocupes, no sufrirás mucho. — Ulises oprime con más fuerza el cuello de Sofía.

—De… deja… me…—dice Sofía con más dificultad.

— La muerte pronto llegara a ti; así que ya no luches. —Mencionó Ulises con una sonrisa mucho más amplia y macabra.

— ¡ROZAN RYU HISHO! —Exclama Sofía, tomando de apoyo el brazo de Ulises, meciendo su cuerpo en el acto y lanzando una patada, derribando a su enemigo. Sofía logra ponerse de pie, recuperando la respiración. —No me vencerás tan fácil. —Añadió la Santa del Dragón.

—Eres una niña terca; pudiste haber muerto en paz y no alargar tu sufrimiento. —Dice Ulises, incorporándose y elevando su cosmos. —Está bien, como quieras Dragón. Morirás lentamente. ¡CRISIS OF TROY! —Exclamó.

Sofía esquiva la técnica con trabajos; Ulises se percata del cansancio que sufre la amazona del Dragón.

—Me aburre pelear contra ti; el antiguo caballero de Dragón era un combatiente más digno. —Expresó Ulises.

—No te permitiré que me ofendas de esa manera; ¡te venceré! —Exclamó Sofía, encendiendo su cosmos y batallando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ulises. — ¡Toma esto! —Sofía lanza un puñetazo, sin embargo, Ulises logra detenerlo con una de sus manos.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¡Ahora es mi turno! —Sin soltar el puño de Sofía, Ulises lanza una patada, Afortunadamente Sofía reacciona rápido e interpone su escudo del Dragón.

—No me juzgues sólo porque puedes evadir mis visiones, ¡pero no por eso me vencerás! —Con su rodilla, Sofía desvía la pierna de Ulises.

— ¡Muy hábil, pero no es suficiente! —Ulises lanzó un golpe, derribando a Sofía. — ¿Ahora ya lo entiendes? Los guardianes de los Héroes Míticos somos poderosos; ni siquiera tu antepasado pudo hacer algo contra mí; solo Aquiles-sama es el único que puede vencerme. — Explicó, mientras Sofía se levanta.

— ¡Yo soy una santa de Athena! ¡No puedo perder! ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! —Exclamó Sofía, lanzando su técnica.

—Esto no es nada. Ya he visto esta técnica. —Dijo Ulises, deteniendo el ataque con facilidad. —En lugar de ver el futuro, deberías ver el pasado para entender que Athena no vencerá a Ares-sama; al final nosotros ganaremos.

* * *

Mientras, Idalia y Selenia prosiguen su camino en el bosque, sin embargo ambas se detienen cuando sienten la presencia de un cosmos amenazador.

—Pegaso y Fénix. Yo acabare con ustedes. —Esa voz femenina no era otra más que la de Hipólita.

— ¡Cállate! ¡PEGASUS RAIN OF STAR! — Exclamó la Santa de Pegaso; para su sorpresa, Hipólita detiene el ataque.

—Esto es fácil, niña. Recuerda que yo soy la reina de las amazonas. — Dijo Hipólita guiñando un ojo. —Solo eres una principiante para mí. —Dijo.

—Selenia…—Idalia llamó a su compañera, mientras se encargaba de leer los pensamientos de Hipólita.

— ¿Qué?

—Te encargo que rescates a Sharon…—Dijo la Santa de Fénix sin voltear a ver a Selenia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices Idalia? —Preguntó Selenia, atónita. — ¡Yo me quedaré a pelear contra Hipólita! ¡Le mostraré que no soy una principiante! —Exclamó.

—No te lo repetiré. ¡Vete ahora! —Ordenó.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Cuídate! —Selenia salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sofía lleva las de perder en su combate contra Ulises. La amazona del Dragón es arrojada violentamente hacia un árbol.

—Pobre niña. No te preocupes, acabaré contigo de inmediato. —Dijo Ulises con un tono de voz lleno de burla.

—"Solo me queda una opción… pero aún no lo controlo, y si fallo…"—Pensó Sofía.

— ¿Qué pasa, Santa de Athena? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no puedes vencerme? —Preguntó el guerrero de Ares.

— ¡Nada de eso! — Exclamó Sofía, encendiendo su cosmos y lanzando un ataque. — ¡EXCALIBUR! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de ****Siguiente Generación****: **Mientras Sofía de Dragón sigue su lucha contra Ulises, Idalia de Fénix se prepara para pelear contra Hipólita. Un gran duelo de guerreras está a punto de comenzar.


	10. Creyendo en un mañana

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas, eso me inspira a seguir con esta historia. ¡Espero que la mezcla de Saint Seiya y otra obra de Kurumada les guste tanto como a mí!

Andrómeda

Nota del editor: Es increíble que el tiempo pasa rápido. Hace unos meses me encontraba editando el primer capítulo de este gran Fanfic. Es ahora que termino por entregarles el décimo capitulo. ¡Ya diez capítulos! Para mí ha sido un gran y agradable reto, un reto que terminaré por completo. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo diez. ¡Que lo disfruten y saludos!

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **A pesar de hacer grandes esfuerzos, Sofía de Dragón tiene dificultades para pelear en contra del sádico Ulises; esto debido a su férrea creencia de un futuro predeterminado. Mientras la batalla de Sofía continua, Idalia y Selenia son interceptadas por Hipólita. Idalia de Fénix se queda a pelear, dejando el rescate de Sharon a manos de Selenia.

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 10: Creyendo en un mañana.

Selenia continúa su camino, después de separarse de Idalia, dejando que sea su compañera la que se enfrente a Hipólita.

— ¿Por qué preferiste quedarte en esa pelea? ¿Acaso no quieres rescatar a tu hermana? ¿Acaso piensa que no podré vencer a Hipólita? Bueno, para todos en el Santuario Idalia es la más fuerte… "La Reina de las Amazonas"… me pregunto si merece ese título…—Pensó Selenia.

* * *

Ulises logra retroceder rápido, sin embargo el ataque de Sofía parte su casco y le hace una herida en la frente.

—Esa espada… creí que había desaparecido.— Ulises hace una mueca de disgusto y ve la grieta que creó la técnica.—Pero creo que aún no la dominas.—Finaliza en un tono burlón.

—Es cierto… —Admitió la chica.— ¡Pero es lo único que puedo hacer para vencerte!— Exclamó Sofía, preparándose en el acto. — ¡Vamos a acabar con esto Ulises!

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo.—Se lanzó contra Sofía.

La Santa del Dragón esquiva cada ataque de Ulises, aunque al parecer le cuesta un inmenso trabajo.

— ¡Toma el golpe final! ¡DIVINE DIMENSION! —Exclamó Ulises; El ataque es tan feroz y veloz que Sofía no logra esquivarlo.

* * *

—Imposible… — Dijo Selenia, volteando a ver en la dirección en la que se encuentra Sofía. — No, ella está bien. —Se dijo a sí misma, continuando su camino.

—Espera un poco más, Sofía…—Dijo Helena estando cerca de llegar hacia la Santa del Dragón.

—"Sofía… no creo que algo así te derrote." —Pensó Idalia, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Hipólita.

* * *

—Vaya. Veo que aún no mueres. —Dijo, mientras se acercaba más a Sofía. —Apuesto que aún no sabes por qué evado tus visiones; te llevarás esa pregunta a la tumba. — Concluye, burlándose y estando a punto de darle el golpe final.

— ¡EXCALIBUR! —exclamó la Santa del Dragón, reaccionando a tiempo. Ulises recibe de lleno el ataque; grita y retrocede del dolor.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Mis ojos! — Ulises ha revelado el punto donde ha sido atacado, sangrando profunda e intensamente.

* * *

—Eres buena mocosa. Has esquivado mis golpes; pero veo que estas cansada. Puedo sugerirte que te rindas. —Dice Hipólita, quien no ve a Idalia como un desafío.

— ¡No me subestimes! ¡HO YOKU TENSHO! —Exclamó Idalia. Hipólita tan solo esquiva y desaparece al instante.

— ¿Pero qué…?— Idalia esta incrédula e Hipólita aparece detrás de ella.

— ¡BOOMERANG! — Exclamó Hipólita. Idalia reacciona rápidamente, aunque no del todo: logra esquivarlo, pero su antifaz cae. —Vaya, veo que sólo te pude quitar tu antifaz; debo ser la primera. —Dijo Hipólita, sonriendo socarronamente.

—No, existe otra persona. Es molesta, pero puede llegar a ser más fuerte que yo. —Dijo Idalia de forma sincera y nostálgica.

* * *

Hace 7 años atrás, en la residencia de las amazonas, se veía a Oka-sama acompañando a una pequeña Selenia.

—Selenia, a partir de hoy, vivirás aquí. Esta es la Residencia de las amazonas. Aquí no pueden entrar los hombres. —Dijo con aire instructivo. —Usa esto. —Añadió, dándole a Selenia una máscara.

—Debería conocer a alguien…pero…—Masculló una Selenia con un nerviosismo visible. De pronto, aparece Idalia frente a ella.

— ¿Así que tú eres la nueva? Te ves muy débil. Apuesto a que no soportaras ni un día. —retó Idalia para después reírse.

Selenia obviamente se enoja y trata de darle un golpe a Idalia; esta tan solo esquiva el puño.

— ¡Nunca podrás contra mí, niñita! —Idalia seguía provocando y esquivando los golpes que trataba de propinarle Selenia. —Me he equivocado, ¡no vas a durar ni cinco minutos! —Dijo con toda la crueldad que pudo. Selenia estaba ardiendo de rabia y no tardó mucho en que finalmente su puño encontrara el rostro de Idalia, asestando con tanta fuerza que Idalia terminó en el suelo y su máscara un par de metros lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Cállate de una buena vez! —Espetó Selenia. Idalia seguía incrédula.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? — Idalia se levantó enojada. — ¡Pagarás…!

— ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Yo seré una santa de Athena! ¡Ya lo verás! —Selenia interrumpió la amenaza con determinación.

* * *

—Tu rival… eres igual que él…—Dijo Hipólita en voz baja y misteriosa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Idalia.

—Fénix, ¿no te das cuenta que por más que busques, no podrás leer mi mente? Perseo me dijo lo que haces, y simplemente se cómo pelear contra un genio. —Sentenció Hipólita, guiñando un ojo.

—Maldición. Debes de tener un punto débil. ¡Y lo descubriré!

* * *

—Aun no entiendo por qué evades mis visiones, pero, dime ¿qué se siente estar ciego? —Ahora era el turno de Sofía de contraatacar con palabras.

— ¡Maldita niña! ¡Te acabaré! —Rabió Ulises. Su amenaza habría sido tomada en cuenta, sino estuviera buscando a su oponente a tientas.

—No, Ulises. ¡Yo te acabare! —con esa resolución, Sofía concentra su cosmos.

— ¿Qué haces? —El pánico se apoderó de Ulises al no ver donde esta o lo que hace Sofía. — ¡Este es un cosmos muy fuerte!

— ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! —Exclamó Sofía a todo pulmón, liberando una gran cantidad de cosmos. El ataque es tan feroz y poderoso que termina matando a Ulises al instante.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **El duelo de Idalia contra Hipólita se vuelve más intenso. El Santuario se prepara para la batalla, enviando a más guerreros. ¿Qué pasará de aquí en adelante?


	11. La reina de las amazonas

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimoprimer capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia de Pegaso continúa la misión de rescatar a Sharon. Sofía de Dragón ejecuta su técnica Excalibur, a pesar de no tener un dominio óptimo de la misma, factor que causa que Ulises siga demostrando su superioridad en el combate. No es sino hasta que el guerrero de Ares, siendo arrogante y negligente, comete el error de subestimar a la santa del Dragón, siendo esta que deja ciego a Ulises con Excalibur, permitiéndole luego a Sofía acabar con él de forma permanente. Idalia continúa su batalla contra Hipólita, y llega a recordar un suceso en donde Selenia demuestra su voluntad y tenacidad, siendo que Idalia la reconoce como una digna santa de Athena. Idalia de Fénix está decidida a encontrar el punto débil de Hipólita y acabar con ella, en un duelo de guerreras talentosas...

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 11: La reina de las amazonas.

Idalia, continuando su combate, recién ha esquivado una patada rápida, a duras penas, proporcionada por Hipólita. A pesar de tener la ventaja de ver a través de los golpes de su oponente, a Idalia le cuesta trabajo esquivarlos y más aún contraatacar, debido a que la guardiana de Belerofonte hace uso de su velocidad para atacar de forma continua y despiadada, sin darle descanso a su enemiga santa.

— ¡Maldición, no he podido darle un golpe! —La santa del Fénix sigue esquivando los puñetazos y patadas de su enemiga, viendo a través de ellos, hasta que finalmente, viendo que la guardiana bajaba su defensa de los brazos durante unas centésimas de segundo, logró visualizar una oportunidad para contraatacar y concentró todo su cosmos y su fuerza en su puño en solo un instante. Desgraciadamente Hipólita, usando una velocidad aún mayor, lo esquiva con enorme facilidad, y así, Idalia perdió su oportunidad.

—Tiene razón, es una genio…—Dijo Idalia con frustración y respirando agitadamente, reconociendo la dureza de su oponente.

— ¿Qué pasa, santa? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que pelear contra mí es inútil? —Espetó Hipólita, poniendo su mano izquierda en su cadera y haciendo un movimiento con la derecha para enrollar su látigo, alrededor de su hombro.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Exclamó una furiosa Idalia, elevando su cosmos. —Tal vez tengo un punto débil, ¡pero tú también debes tenerlo y lo descubriré! —Y con esa determinación se lanzó en contra ella. — ¡Toma esto! ¡SCARLET DANCE! —Gritó Idalia, expulsando su cosmos y cuya técnica se materializó en centenares de plumas de fuego que lanzó contra Hipólita y que estas se movieron en distintas direcciones al azar para que su oponente no alcance a esquivar todas.

— ¡Interesante! Esta técnica es linda…—Dijo Hipólita sonriendo y mirando astutamente a Idalia. — ¡Para una niña! ¡BOOMERANG! —Exclamó, haciendo arder su cosmos y con varios movimientos de su látigo, así como el uso de su puño izquierdo, deshace la técnica sin esfuerzo, lo que sorprende totalmente a Idalia

—Im… imposible…. —musitó Idalia sin poder creer que su técnica fuera anulada tan fácilmente; fueron un par de segundos en los que se distrajo, el suficiente tiempo para que rápidamente Hipólita se posicionará frente a ella. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cuando?! —Preguntó, sorprendida.

— ¡Eres lenta! ¡BOOMERANG! —Hipólita le dio un golpe de lleno a Idalia con su látigo cargado de cosmos.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte del bosque, Sofía se levanta con cierta dificultad y normaliza su respiración, debido a su duelo descarnado contra Ulises, que le exigió a su condición física y a su cosmos.

—Debo de alcanzar a las demás… — Sofía se dijo a sí misma y estaba a punto de marcharse para llegar con Idalia o Selenia; de repente siente la presencia de alguien a través de su cosmos. — ¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta! —Inquirió.

—Tranquila, Sofía. Soy yo. —Respondió Helena, quien al igual que ella estaba agotada después de su duelo contra Cíclope.

— ¿Estás bien, Helena? —Preguntó Sofía, relajándose.

—Sí, pero dime algo: ¿Acaso no me viste venir en tus visiones?

—Al parecer no puedo ver nada; Ulises me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas, y mis visiones se han detenido.

— ¿Pero estarás bien? —El tono de voz de Helena reflejaba preocupación.

—Si… pero ahora vamos por las otras. —Dijo Sofía y echó a correr. Helena le secundó y ambas se alejaron.

* * *

El ataque del látigo de Hipólita es brutal e Idalia es lanzada con gran fuerza, para terminar cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

—Ya acabó esto. — Sentenció Hipólita, haciendo otro movimiento para enrollar su látigo y estirando su cuerpo. — Belerofonte estará feliz. —Dijo. Y estaba a punto de marcharse, segura de haber cumplido su misión asignada, pero ello no fue posible porque sintió el cosmos de Idalia que la impulsaba a levantarse nuevamente.

—Contéstame Hipólita: Belerofonte… ¿es de tu familia? —Preguntó Idalia, mientras se reincorporaba, ardiendo su cosmos.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso, Fénix? —Hipólita respondió con otra pregunta de manera seca y desganada.

—No lo llamaste "señor" como deberías, ya que eres su guardiana. —Observó Idalia.

—Eres muy lista. Tienes razón, Belerofonte es mi hermano menor. — Declaró Hipólita sin más, sorprendiendo a Idalia. —Pero no sé por qué pierdes el tiempo en preguntarme eso. —Le dirigió a la santa del Fénix una mirada seria.

—Entonces sigues a Ares por tu hermano, ¿no es así? Si no, no estarías aquí. — Contestó Idalia, poniéndose completamente de pie, lista para reanudar su duelo.

— ¿Y qué con eso, eh? —Hipólita comenzó a denotar molestia en su voz.

—Entonces, aunque sea por tu hermano, dime, ¡¿que hizo Ares con mi hermana menor?! —Era el turno de la santa del Fénix en estar molesta.

—No lo sé fénix; yo solo tengo órdenes de eliminar a los invasores. ¡Así que muere! —Exclamó, haciendo arder su cosmos y corriendo en dirección a Idalia.

— ¡No me subestimes! ¡Ya vi tu técnica! —Idalia le advirtió, al mismo tiempo que encendía su cosmos para contraatacar, o al menos poder defenderse.

— ¡Tengo otras técnicas además del Boomerang! ¡BOOMERANG TELEUS! — Hipólita volvió a desenrollar su látigo y con un rápido movimiento atrapó a Idalia, para después lanzarla hacia arriba y posteriormente darle una serie de latigazos continuos a gran velocidad y fuerza, finalizando su ataque con un latigazo que termina arrojando a Idalia con gran fuerza contra unas rocas, pulverizándolas en el acto. —Espero que haya sido suficiente.

—"¡Que patética soy!" —Pensó. —"En el Santuario me llaman 'la reina de las amazonas'; ¡pero no merezco ese título! Selenia… ¿qué hubieras hecho?" — Se preguntó la niña de bronce. De súbito logró reaccionar, sabiendo que sus lloriqueos no ayudarían. —"¿Pero que digo? ¡Si pierdo aquí no podré ver a mi hermana! ¡Debo de analizar la situación! Ella usa su brazo derecho; pero al parecer está empezando a cansarse…puede ser que sólo puede usar esa técnica un número limitado de veces." —Reflexionó Idalia, observando la situación para encontrar un punto débil en Hipólita.

* * *

—Señor Patriarca, por favor, permítame ir por las amazonas de bronce, se lo suplico. —Dijo Yaro, con una voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba impaciente y con la esperanza de que el Patriarca accediera.

—Lo siento mucho Yaro…—Dijo el Patriarca, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero por qué, su Ilustrísima? —La incredulidad y desesperación ahora estuvieron presentes en la voz del santo de Libra. Yaro estaba a punto de protestar, pero en esos momentos entró Aarón de Piscis a la Cámara del Patriarca. — ¡Aarón-kun! —Exclamó Yaro de Libra al ver a su compañero de armas.

—Señor, mis disculpas por interrumpir, pero Yaro-san tiene razón: debemos ir por las niñas de bronce. —Expresó Aarón, secundando la petición de su compañero dorado.

—Aarón, tus heridas mentales no están recuperadas del todo. ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el Patriarca Kiki con tranquilidad y una tenue voz de preocupación; Aarón no estaba recuperado del todo.

—Estoy bien señor; Medusa fue terrible, me salvé porque creo que ya la había enfrentado antes… aunque es imposible. Así que por favor déjenos ir. —Pidió el santo de Piscis.

—Las ordenes de mi maestro ya fueron dadas, deben de obedecerlas. —Replicó la venerable Oka, concediéndole la razón al Patriarca. Después de replicarles a Yaro y a Aarón, entraron dos jóvenes más a la Cámara del Patriarca: una mujer de cabello negro cenizo, corto y medio ondulado, ojos verdes brillante reflejando optimismo, viste un top de color blanco que sólo cubre sus senos, una manga larga en el brazo derecho que dejaba solo su hombro al descubierto y un short bastante corto de color rojo, portando la legendaria armadura de la grulla. El otro es un hombre de cabello negro, largo y lacio, cuyos ojos violetas reflejaban tranquilidad, portando con orgullo la armadura de Aries. La característica que une a ambos es su par de lunares en su frente, siendo lemurianos.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Yuuko, Hakirei…—Pregunta Oka, mencionando los respetivos nombres de los lemurianos que acaban de entrar.

—Venimos a pedirle al viejo si podíamos ir tras las niñas de bronce, pero al parecer Aarón y Yaro nos ganaron. —Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa burlona y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Yuuko! No le digas así, es el Patriarca. Creí que ya te había quedado claro. —Le reprendió Hakirei, en un intento de corregir la actitud despreocupada de su compañera y hermana.

—Ya me lo has dicho Hakirei nii-san; sin embargo él es nuestro padre. — Dijo Yuuko, volteando a ver al Patriarca Kiki. — ¿Entonces qué dices, padre? — Preguntó guiñando un ojo y manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Su insistencia es molesta, —Dijo el Patriarca, suspirando —pero considerando que son varios los que ya me han pedido esa petición, no me queda remedio. Esta será una misión de rescate; así que los indicados son Yuuko de la Grulla, Hakirei de Aries y Aarón de Piscis. —Dijo el Patriarca Kiki, asignándoles la misión que tanto pidieron.

— ¡Sí! —Contestaron los tres asignados al unísono y arrodillándose en muestra de respeto.

—Hakirei, Yuuko: la tele transportación es la clave de esta misión. —Añadió el Patriarca, confiando en las habilidades de sus guerreros e hijos.

* * *

Selenia sigue corriendo a través del denso y frondoso bosque en busca de su compañera Sharon de Andrómeda, sin embargo, la santa castaña detiene su paso al sentir el cosmos intenso de un enemigo.

—Sólo quedas tú, Perseo. —Dijo Selenia con una voz retadora a la silueta que iba apareciendo en frente suyo.

—Así es, Pegaso. No te preocupes, no te haré sufrir demasiado. Morirás rápidamente. — Sentenció Perseo y al mismo tiempo concentró su cosmos.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Qué cosmos tan fuerte! y eso no es todo… también es oscuro…—Selenia empezó a titubear, sintiendo el poder abrumador de su oponente.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Finalmente llega el turno de Selenia de Pegaso para entrar en combate en contra del terrible Perseo. Mientras, el duelo de Idalia del Fénix, contra la guardiana Hipólita llegará a un punto álgido. ¿Será posible que Selenia e Idalia logren la victoria sin sacrificarse? ¿O serán Perseo e Hipólita los ganadores de la contienda?


	12. Un relámpago de sombras

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimosegundo capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Idalia aún pelea con voluntad y fiereza contra Hipólita, siendo esta ultima la que ha demostrado su enorme talento en combate. Helena de Cisne se reencuentra con Sofía de Dragón y ambas parten para reunirse con las demás. Siguiendo con el duelo, Idalia logra que Hipólita revele su lazo familiar con el Héroe Mítico Belerofonte, siendo los dos hermanos. En el Santuario, Yaro de Libra pide ir al campo de batalla para rescatar a las niñas de bronce. Secundado por Aarón de Piscis y posteriormente Hakirei de Aries y Yuuko de la Grulla, logran convencer al Patriarca Kiki y los preparativos del rescate han comenzado. Selenia de Pegaso finalmente le ha llegado su turno para pelear, siendo su rival, el guardián Perseo…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 12: Un relámpago de sombras.

Selenia sintió como le temblaban las piernas y en seguida se puso en posición de defensa al sentir como Perseo empezó a arder su cosmos, una energía que ciertamente expresaba lo fuerte que era su oponente y cuya aura de oscuridad lo envolvía todo.

—Perseo, ¿dónde está Sharon-chan? ¿¡Qué es lo que Ares le está haciendo!? —Preguntó Selenia de forma inquisitiva, mientras encendía su cosmos, lista para pelear.

—En tu lugar me preocuparía por mí que por otras personas, Pegaso; Ahora mismo probarás el poder del trueno divino. — Dijo Perseo, quien seguía quemando su cosmos.

— ¡No intentes asustarme! ¡PEGASUS RAIN OF STAR! —Exclamó Selenia a todo pulmón y dispuesta a vencer al primer golpe, desatando su cosmos y con su puño derecho proyectó centenares de estrellas fugaces cuyas trayectorias trazaron grandes formas curvas, moviéndose aleatoriamente, aunque todas con el mismo propósito: impactarse contra el guardián.

—Tienes razón Pegaso, es una hermosa lluvia de estrellas la que has creado; ¡pero no es suficiente para dañarme! —Dijo –Perseo, esquivando a gran velocidad cada una de las estrellas fugaces y finalmente se colocó frente a la santa de bronce, reteniendo su puño con su mano derecha y neutralizando el ataque de Selenia. Ante esto, la santa de Pegaso no pudo sino abrir sus ojos y dibujar en su rostro un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte del bosque, Idalia sigue sosteniendo su duelo contra la guardiana Hipólita. La santa del Fénix ha logrado bloquear una patada alta de su enemiga, y esta decide ahora atacar con ambos puños, cargados de cosmos, a lo cual Idalia respondió reteniendo las muñecas de Hipólita, sin que los puños llegaran a tocarla en lo absoluto. Ambas estuvieron forcejeando: Hipólita tratando de liberarse e Idalia sin querer dejar ir a su enemiga, hasta que la dos sintieron dos cosmos peleando entre sí, lejos de donde estaban ellas. Ante esto, Hipólita miró a su izquierda, con un gesto de satisfacción.

—Vaya, creo que tu amiga ya se encontró con Perseo. Pobre de ella, encontró su fin. — Dijo Hipólita, volviendo a ver a Idalia y sonriendo.

—Lo dudo. — Respondió Idalia, cuya declaración sorprendió a su oponente. —Selenia tiene la habilidad de aprender muy rápido. —Dijo.

— ¡Hum! —Bufó la guardiana. —Pero Perseo es un genio; así como tú tienes dificultades para vencerme, Pegaso tendrá más, e incluso habrá un momento en el que ella ya no podrá levantarse. —Hipólita contraatacó con sus palabras, ampliando aún más su sonrisa cínica.

— ¡Maldita! ¡HO YOKU TENSHO! —Exclamó Idalia, furiosa, soltando a Hipólita de una muñeca y con su brazo libre concentró su cosmos y lo liberó en ardientes llamas, esperando esta vez asestarle un golpe letal o que dejara a Hipólita herida, por lo menos.

— ¡Tus golpes son lentos! — Dijo la guerrera de Ares, deteniendo el puño con facilidad, sofocando las llamas del ataque en el acto. —Además, esa técnica ya la había visto con Ikki, solamente que en esos momentos era mucho más difícil; un digno rival, diría yo. — Concluyó Hipólita, agarrando a Idalia del cuello y arrojándola lejos de ella. La niña de bronce da una voltereta en pleno aire y logra aterrizar sin ningún daño. Hipólita, aprovechando la distracción, elevó su cosmos y lo concentró en ambas manos. — ¡Toma esto! ¡LANCE JUSTICE! —Exclamó Hipólita, chocando ambos puños y luego extendió los brazos y con ello creó una lanza hecha de energía pura, cuya punta era su mano derecha, con los dedos índice y medio juntos y extendidos; La guardiana de Belerofonte se lanzó al ataque.

— ¡No! ¡Ya no seré derribada! — Con esa determinación, Idalia se preparó a detener el ataque. Puso sus brazos en cruz para defenderse y la punta de lanza se impactó con todas las fuerzas de Hipólita, creando chispas con el mero contacto del metal y empezando a cuartear los guanteletes de la armadura de Fénix. — ¡Imposible! ¿¡Tan fuerte es este golpe!? — Idalia pudo detener el ataque momentáneamente, sin embargo, comenzó a tener problemas para soportar tremendo poder; al final el ataque arrastró varios metros a Idalia, para finalmente arrojarla y que ella terminara por impactar contra un árbol, derribándolo en el proceso.

* * *

Mientras el duelo de Idalia contra Hipólita sigue su curso, Perseo y Selenia empezaron su combate, esta vez teniendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde Perseo obviamente no tarda mucho en demostrar mayor experiencia y ventaja.

—"Esta niña…"— Pensó Perseo, observando fijamente los ojos de Selenia, al mismo tiempo que se concentró en esquivar con sumo éxito los ataques que trataba de propinarle a la santa de Pegaso. —"¿Estará observando a través de mis golpes? ¿Pero por qué?" —Perseo en esos momentos cortó de tajo sus pensamientos, ya que vio como Selenia le lanzó una patada. El guerrero de Ares retrocedió justo a tiempo, antes de que la patada de Selenia le consiguiera asestar su golpe.

—Esta niña… es muy hábil. —Fue lo único que pudo concluir Perseo. —Eres digna rival, al igual que tu antecesor Pegaso. —Dijo, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa de aprobación a Selenia, y la santa le devolvió el gesto. —Pero aun así te venceré. — Expresó Perseo, comenzando a elevar su cosmos. — ¡Toma esto! ¡RAIKEN SHADOW GOD! —Vociferó el guardián, creando tres esferas de energía de tintes cerúleos, que de inmediato se resquebrajaron y se desvanecieron por completo.

— ¿Qué? — Selenia se quedó a la expectativa de saber qué ocurriría a continuación, y pronto tuvo su respuesta; las esferas volvieron a reintegrarse, una en frente suyo, la segunda detrás de ella, y la tercera arriba de ella. Las esferas se movieron a una alta velocidad, introduciéndose completamente en el cuerpo de Selenia, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlas; dentro de su cuerpo, el ataque le da una enorme descarga eléctrica y posteriormente explotan violentamente elevando a Selenia por los aires y para terminar, cae bruscamente al suelo, haciendo un cráter.

—Bueno, ahora esperaré a que las otras niñas lleguen. — Perseo creyó que terminó con su enemiga, ya que observó el cuerpo humeante de la santa. Sin embargo, pronto comprueba, sorprendido, de cómo Selenia se reincorpora lentamente. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso ese golpe no fue suficiente? —Preguntó con cierto aire de arrogancia, mientras ocultaba su sorpresa de presenciar el resurgir de la niña de bronce. La máscara que Selenia traía hace un sonido y se cayó, partida a la mitad, revelando no solo su rostro, sino además una línea de sangre en su frente. La santa de Pegaso, a pesar de verse en tan precaria situación, solo atinó a soltar una pequeña risa

—Esto no es nada. — Añadió sin más, aunque su cuerpo se viera con heridas, particularmente quemaduras leves en toda su piel, todavía despidiendo humo. —Así que ven aquí; aun puedo pelear. Además te mostraré algo sorprendente. — Concluyó Selenia, guiñando un ojo, casi de manera coqueta.

— ¡Hum! Aún eres una niña para mí. —Espetó Perseo, creyendo que Selenia le enseñaría su bien formada anatomía femenina. Ante la respuesta del guardián, Selenia volvió a soltar una risita.

—No creas que eres mi tipo. —Respondió la santa castaña, aún divertida de la ingenuidad del guardián. —Lo que quiero que veas es esto. —Selenia se dirigió a él. — ¡Toma esto! ¡RAIKEN SHADOW GOD! —Exclamó Selenia, concentrando su cosmos y creando las mismas tres esferas cerúleas, que al momento de aparecer, se desvanecieron en cientos de haces de luz.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Perseo no pudo salir de su asombro, y vio con cierto horror como las tres esferas volvieron a reintegrarse cerca de él, aunque en distintas posiciones: la primera cerca de su hombro izquierdo, la segunda, a la altura de su rodilla derecha, y la tercera frente a su pecho; prácticamente era su mismo ataque. Ataque que, de igual forma, terminó entrando a su cuerpo, dándole una descarga eléctrica, finalmente explotando, elevándolo a los aires y cayendo con dureza al suelo. — ¿Pero cómo…?—Perseo, a diferencia de Selenia, se levantó con rapidez aún con su cuerpo despidiendo humo. — ¿Pero cómo…? ¡Es mi técnica! —Exclamó, totalmente atónito.

* * *

—"La habilidad de Selenia debe de ayudarla contra un genio como Perseo: la habilidad de imitar cualquier técnica. Eso debe de ayudarla." —Pensó Idalia, reincorporándose y escupiendo sangre con desdén hacia el suelo, cerca del pie derecho de Hipólita.

—Creo que tu habilidad de leer la mente no te sirve ahora, tal vez has dependido mucho de él. ¿No, fénix? —Dijo Hipólita, cuya voz sacó a Idalia de sus pensamientos. La guardiana le dedicó una mirada de arrogancia, mientras ponía ambas manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Maldita! —Rugió la santa de Fénix, quien se levantó totalmente, quemando su cosmos y señalando amenazadoramente a su contrincante. — ¡Te venceré y cuando lo haga, yo seré la nueva reina de las amazonas! —Prometió.

— ¡Las cosas se pondrán tan divertidas, Fénix! ¡Solo una saldrá con vida! —Hipólita sonrió con orgullo, siendo visible su excitación por el combate. Quemó su cosmos, preparándose para atacar, apenas la santa hiciera un mínimo movimiento.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Respondió Idalia, quien seguía quemando su cosmos. Ambas permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que, creyendo oportuno el momento, las dos guerreras atacaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡HO YOKU TENSHO! —Exclamó Idalia, generando con ambos puños una poderosa onda expansiva, acompañada de llamas ardientes que lo consumían todo a su alrededor.

— ¡BOOMERANG TELEUS! —Gritó Hipólita a todo pulmón, quien hizo un movimiento rápido con su látigo cargado de cosmos, y cuya fuerza y velocidad desgarraron el suelo, provocando un fuerte estruendo.

* * *

Perseo recién se incorporó, adoptó una postura ofensiva de combate, viendo que la santa de bronce quemaba su cosmos, lista para desatar una técnica.

— ¡PEGASUS RAIN OF STAR! —Exclamó Selenia, volviendo a ejecutar su ataque de lluvia de estrellas, esperando que diera resultado.

—Vaya, tu habilidad es sorprendente, ¡pero no te daré la ventaja que esperas! — Expresó Perseo, esquivando el ataque de Selenia con asombrosa rapidez. Viendo que no estaba dando el resultado deseado, Selenia suspendió su técnica, y se dirigió a Perseo, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo limpio. El guardián pudo detener dicho puño con su mano, y aprovechando que tenía retenida a su enemiga, intentó darle una patada a Selenia, quien logró defenderse utilizando su antebrazo, deteniendo la patada a tiempo. Tras esto los dos expulsan su cosmos en ondas expansivas que hicieron que se separaran de sus respectivos agarres. Nuevamente ambos contendientes se enfrascaron a una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, dando puñetazos y patadas, cada uno defendiéndose con ardor de los ataques de su contendiente y cada uno intentando acertar un golpe.

—Ahora quien tiene más ventaja soy yo. — Perseo sonrió victorioso, ya que a pesar de que Selenia lograba defenderse bien, él tenía más ventaja en este tipo de combate, por lo que no tardó mucho en poner en aprietos a la santa de Pegaso con sus habilidades, a lo que esta solo volvió a responder con una risita.

—Me has descubierto. — Admitió Selenia, mientras esquivaba, ahora con más dificultad, los puñetazos cargados de cosmos que su oponente intentaba propinarle. La situación se ha puesto más crítica para ella.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **El combate arduo entre Idalia de Fénix contra Hipólita, la guardiana de Belerofonte llegará a su fin. ¿Quién de las dos talentosas guerreras se adjudicará la victoria? Mientras tanto, Selenia de Pegaso seguirá su pelea contra Perseo, en un duelo que promete ser intenso a cada momento. El Patriarca hará una pequeña y fundamental revelación de Aarón de Piscis...


	13. Un secreto

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimotercer capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia presencia el terrible cosmos de Perseo. Aun así, la santa de Pegaso está dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí para su pelea y salir victoriosa. Sin embargo Perseo demuestra la diferencia de poderes, poniendo en graves aprietos a Selenia, no sin antes que esta revele la habilidad inusual de copiar técnicas. Mientras, Hipólita, siguiendo su combate, le advierte a Idalia del poder de su compañero, a lo que la santa del Fénix responde que Selenia será quien derrote a Perseo. El guardián hace gala de su amplio repertorio de habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una habilidad en donde Selenia no está bien preparada, haciendo aún más difícil su pelea…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 13: Un secreto.

Perseo ha seguido demostrando su mayor experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El guardián intentó propinarle una serie de puñetazos, a lo que Selenia logró apenas defenderse, utilizando ambos antebrazos, juntándolos y protegiendo su rostro y torso de los despiadados golpes. Ante esto, Perseo, en un rápido movimiento, tomó con rudeza el antebrazo izquierdo de Selenia, y usando su velocidad y fuerza, estrelló de cara a la santa de bronce contra un enorme árbol cercano. A continuación, el guardián intentó darle un puñetazo en la cabeza; afortunadamente Selenia lo esquivó a tiempo, y el puño dio de lleno a la madera del árbol, dejando un hueco profundo y astillado. La castaña, para liberarse del agarre de Perseo, le dio tres codazos en el abdomen, y justo cuando Perseo la soltó, Selenia le asestó un puño en plena cara.

Perseo se acarició la quijada y recuperó su compostura. Volvió a cargar sus puños con cosmos y dio un salto para darle mayor fuerza y velocidad a su golpe, cuyo objetivo era de nuevo la cabeza de Selenia. La santa alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y bloqueó el golpe brutal poniendo sus antebrazos en cruz. Sin embargo, dejo desprotegida su zona abdominal y Perseo, sin perder tiempo, le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago, que hizo que Selenia bajara momentáneamente los brazos, momento que Perseo aprovechó para darle una patada en la cara que la mandó directo al suelo.

—Maldición…—Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Selenia, mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Un hilo de sangre se formó en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Selenia de Pegaso? ¿Tan pronto te rindes? ¡Ya es tarde para eso!— Inmediatamente Perseo golpea el suelo con su puño con una descomunal fuerza, creando una grieta en el suelo que fue extendiéndose a gran velocidad en cuanto a longitud y que se dirigía a Selenia. La santa castaña, estando aún en el suelo, ve la grieta acercándose a ella, y en un rápido movimiento da una voltereta, esquivando la grieta justo a tiempo y viendo como al final produjo una explosión considerable de fuerza que levantó piedras y polvo denso. Por poco y Selenia hubiera resultado herida.

— ¡Estuvo cerca! —Exclamó la santa, reincorporada y sorprendida; pero desafortunadamente, Selenia se distrajo y Perseo lo aprovechó, apareciendo a espaldas de ella. — ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cuando?! —Selenia volteó para por lo menos intentar defenderse. Ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡RAIKEN SHADOW GOD! —Exclamó Perseo, volviendo a invocar las tres esferas, esta vez todas en la palma de su mano e introduciéndolas en el estómago de Selenia.

* * *

Los ataques de Idalia e Hipólita finalmente han colisionado, produciendo una explosión energética y sonora, y cuya onda expansiva repelió a ambas contendientes; Hipólita chocando a gran velocidad contra un árbol que hizo añicos e Idalia siendo arrastrada en el duro suelo del bosque, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo. Las dos no tardaron mucho en levantarse de nueva cuenta.

—"Esta chica es persistente y lo hace por su hermana." —Pensó Hipólita mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz con el dorso de su mano. —"Yo he hecho lo mismo, por mi hermano. No estoy de acuerdo con Ares, pero es por él que estoy aquí." — Reveló Hipólita en pensamientos y soltando una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible. —"Y tengo una excelente pelea. ¡Qué ironía! Yo vivía para vencer a los genios, pero ahora… seré vencida por una." —Se dijo a sí misma, ampliando su sonrisa y mostrando una mirada llena de determinación, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por Idalia de Fénix.

— ¡Ya no quiero perder mi tiempo! —Exclamó la santa del ave inmortal, quién empezó a quemar su cosmos. —Sharon me espera. — Dijo, haciendo que en esos instantes su cosmos se elevará aún más, desarrollando un aura que mostraba agresividad. — ¡Y tú solo eres un estorbo! — Concluyó, y se lanzó a atacar a la guardiana.

—"¡Es más rápida!" —Pensó Hipólita, apenas esquivando el puño derecho de Idalia, viendo como algunas hebras de su cabello se quemaban con el mero contacto del aura que emanaba de la santa de bronce. —"y no solo eso… ¡su cosmos es demasiado agresivo!" — Hipólita ahora detuvo el puño izquierdo con la palma de su mano, sintiendo en ella un ardor de fuego tan intenso que parecía que podría fundir el metal con facilidad, lo cual le obligó a retroceder unos cuantos metros, con lo cual ganó tiempo suficiente para elevar su cosmos y terminó ejecutando una de sus técnicas. — ¡Toma esto, Fénix! ¡BOOMERANG TELEUS! —Exclamó Hipólita ferozmente, haciendo un movimiento de su látigo que se dirigió a Idalia.

* * *

La santa de Pegaso se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, boca arriba, con todo su cuerpo despidiendo humo, y su frente sangrando de manera profusa; más sorprendente aún, Selenia seguía consciente. Ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, incluso si su cuerpo estaba herido con quemaduras tanto internas como externas.

—Selenia de Pegaso, hace años que no tengo una pelea interesante. —Elogió el guardián, mientras observaba como Selenia usaba su fuerza de voluntad para volverse a poner de pie. —Te lo agradezco, —Dijo Perseo con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada amable —pero ahora debemos ponerle fin a esto. —Sentenció Perseo, cambiando su gesto amable a uno lleno de furia, con una voz funesta.

—Me parece bien… —Dijo Selenia, quien ya estaba de pie, sonriendo un poco —creo que ya es justo que terminemos esto. —Dijo, limpiándose la sangre de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Tras esto, Selenia concentró su cosmos, trazando con sus manos la constelación de Pegaso para darle más poder a su ataque y posteriormente ejecutarlo. — ¡PEGASUS SUI SEN KEN! —Exclamó a todo pulmón, liberando un enorme cometa hecho de cientos de meteoros de cosmos.

* * *

En el santuario, más en concreto, en la Cámara del Patriarca, Hallábase Kiki, sentado en el majestuoso trono de la Sala de Audiencias, meditando y reflexionando acerca de sus santos a los cuales envió a sus respectivas misiones, reflexionando sobre el futuro de la Guerra Santa que se aproximaba y cuyo panorama lucía desalentador, pero sobre todo, la misión del caballero de Piscis, Aarón.

—Me pregunto si hice bien. —Se cuestionó Kiki. Si bien su gesto era serio e indescifrable, por dentro estaba en cierta manera preocupado.

—No te preocupes, tanto Aarón, como sus hijos estarán bien. —Sara, la Diosa Athena, le respondió sonriendo, haciendo acto de presencia al lado derecho del trono. Sara, a manera de demostrar su apoyo, puso su mano en el hombro del Patriarca, dándole a entender que lo apoyaba.

—No me refiero a eso. —Manifestó el Patriarca, haciéndole saber a Sara que era otro motivo el que le preocupaba más.

—Lo sé. Sus lazos del pasado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Athena, con un gesto de inquietud.

—Así es. —Respondió el Patriarca escuetamente.

—Su ilustrísima, perdón por la intromisión, pero tengo una duda. ¿Es cierto que Aarón-kun nació aquí en el Santuario? —Esta vez habló Yaro, el santo de Libra, quien aún seguía ahí con el objetivo de hacer guardia y que se le contestaran algunas de sus dudas con respecto a su compañero dorado.

—Sí. —El patriarca, tras responder, soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó del trono para caminar, eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente un poco más.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Siguió Yaro con su interrogatorio, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Saori-san, la anterior reencarnación de Athena, salvó su alma, ya que debe de terminar una misión que dejó pendiente en el pasado. Y que tiene que ver con los Héroes Míticos. —Contestó.

* * *

— ¡Ya te lo dije, no caeré en esa técnica otra vez! —Reprendió Idalia, deteniendo el látigo de Hipólita con su mano derecha, empezando a derretir el metal del arma ya que aún conservaba su aura de fuego, alimentada por su agresividad y furia.

—Ya lo sé; solo quería tenerte así. —Reveló la guerrera de Ares, encogiéndose de hombros, formando en sus labios una sonrisa, segura de su victoria.

— ¿Qué? —Idalia se asombró ante la declaración.

— ¡Toma esto! ¡BOOMERANG UP! — Hipólita de inmediato quemó su cosmos y se dirigió a alta velocidad hacia Idalia, quien estaba en shock y con la guardia baja al presenciar la rapidez de su oponente; la guardiana aprovechó el momento y lanzó una patada alta que da de lleno en la barbilla de Idalia, elevándola hacia arriba. No conforme con eso, Hipólita ejecuta otro movimiento rápido con su látigo, atrapando a la santa de Fénix en pleno aire; a continuación, usando todas sus fuerzas, estrelló a Idalia contra el suelo. Todavía teniéndola a su merced, Hipólita siguió usando su fuerza, elevando y golpeando a Idalia al suelo al menos unas tres veces más, con lo cual la guardiana finalizó su brutal ataque. Creyendo haber terminado el combate, ya que no veía a su oponente levantarse, Hipólita quiso enrollar nuevamente su látigo; cual no sería su asombro al ver que su arma no regresaba a ella, ya que Idalia estaba reteniendo su arma, nuevamente con su mano derecha.

—Imposible… —musitó Idalia, levantándose con dificultad, puesto que sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando—…no sabía que tenía otra técnica. — El horror se manifestó abiertamente en el rostro de Hipólita al ver a la santa de Fénix quemando su cosmos y elevándolo a grandes niveles, que pronto hicieron que el látigo de metal se derritiera por completo y que ella accediera al séptimo sentido. —Debo de usar entonces…— Idalia se concentró al máximo y usando una velocidad aún mayor, se posicionó frente a su enemiga, quien se da cuenta de la situación muy tarde. — ¡CORONA BLAST! —Exclamó Idalia extendiendo sus brazos y sus palmas, muy cerca del torso de Hipólita.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Hipólita solo alcanzó a susurrar y ver que su enemiga santa desencadenó un pequeño sol amarillo que generó una enorme explosión, recibiendo totalmente las flamas y la onda expansiva. Dicha expansión generó un gran estruendo ensordecedor de tal magnitud que hizo que en el bosque entero temblara momentáneamente.

* * *

— ¿Helena, esto es…?—Preguntó Sofía de Dragón, colocando sus manos en sus oídos, tratando de mitigar el ruido ensordecedor.

—Así es, es la técnica de Idalia; nunca la he visto, pero Oka-sama dice que es terrible, ya que nadie sobreviviría a eso. —Respondió Helena de Cisne, poniendo una mano en su cabeza adolorida temporalmente por la expansión sonora.

* * *

— ¿Que es este cosmos? —Perseo volteó su cabeza a la derecha, en dirección en donde sentía a su compañera de armas; estaba anonadado al presenciar semejante explosión de poder.

—Es la técnica de Idalia. La Corona solar. —Le respondió Selenia, manteniendo la mirada fija en su enemigo.

—Imposible, el cosmos de Hipólita…—Perseo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creerlo. Estaba sintiendo como desaparecía rápidamente el cosmos de Hipólita.

* * *

—Aún no domino bien esa técnica…—Dijo Idalia mientras caía de rodillas por el agotamiento de la batalla, observando a Hipólita, quien aún estaba de pie, manteniendo su gesto horrorizado. Todo su cuerpo tenía quemaduras que emanaban sangre y humo y su armadura estaba totalmente cuarteada. Finalmente la armadura se hizo añicos y ella cayó al suelo, —pero ya todo acabó. —Concluyó la santa del Fénix, observando a su oponente moribunda.

—Me has vencido, Fénix. —Dijo Hipólita en voz baja y sonriendo con complacencia. —Eres una digna rival. —Dijo.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. —Idalia se levantó dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Hipólita; no era un buen momento para descansar. — ¿Pero por qué Belerofonte y los demás están con Ares? —Preguntó.

—Nosotros estamos esperando a alguien…por eso aún estamos vivos. Sólo son mi hermano, Heracles, Aquiles, Ícaro y Perseo los… que están esperando a esa persona. —Respondió la guardiana con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— ¿Y quién es? —Volvió a preguntar Idalia.

—No Fénix, no sabría decirte quien es… pero él está cerca… podemos sentirlo… — Dijo Hipólita mientras cerraba los ojos y sintiendo como todo se desvanecía y se volvía oscuro, —… él vendrá pronto. —Concluyó Hipólita en un hilo de voz. Soltó un último y pequeño suspiro. Pareció que finalmente había muerto.

* * *

—Hipólita. —Susurró Perseo, sintiendo como el cosmos de Hipólita se extinguía por completo. —Selenia de Pegaso, —El guardián volteó para ver directamente a la santa a los ojos, con una expresión de furia y odio interminables, —defenderé el honor de los Héroes Míticos y sus guardianes. ¡Yo te mataré! — Exclamó Perseo, prometiendo un destino funesto a Selenia, elevando su cosmos a grandes niveles, preparado para atacar. Selenia adoptó una postura de combate y secundando a Perseo, empezó a quemar su cosmos. La batalla de la santa de Pegaso se ha tornado aún más intensa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación: **_El duelo de Selenia de Pegaso contra Perseo llegará a su fin. ¿Quién de los dos combatientes ganará? Mientras, Yuuko, Hakirei y Aarón entrarán en acción, siendo que el Santo de Piscis se verá cara a cara nuevamente contra Orfeo. ¡Los Héroes Míticos, los más poderosos guerreros del dios Ares harán acto de presencia!


	14. Lazos rotos (Parte I)

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimocuarto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Perseo ha demostrado su excelencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, poniendo en graves aprietos a Selenia. Idalia de Fénix hace gala de una gran voluntad, decidida a salvar a su hermana Sharon, adquiriendo un modo de combate agresivo y que le causa dificultades a la guardiana Hipólita, no obstante, la guardiana logra recuperar la ventaja. A pesar de su situación, Selenia no se rinde, acto que es elogiado por el guardián, en un gesto de agradecimiento de tener una magnifica pelea. Por otra parte, El Patriarca Kiki revela un detalle peculiar de Aarón a Yaro: el santo de Piscis nació en el Santuario, gracias a que Saori, la anterior encarnación de Athena, salvó su alma para que esta cumpliera una misión. Idalia, viéndose en una situación difícil, decide utilizar su técnica 'Corona Blast' con la cual gana el combate. Perseo, al notar el fallecimiento de su compañera de armas, toma la resolución de matar a Selenia de Pegaso para lavar la afrenta cometida en contra de los guardianes…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 14: Lazos rotos (Parte I).

La pelea de Selenia se ha complicado aún más, puesto que su enemigo Perseo ha decidido no mostrarle nuevas técnicas que ella pudiera replicar, enfocándose sólo en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual la santa de Pegaso está en clara desventaja. Selenia no puede hacer mucho, sino tan solo esquivar y bloquear los golpes que le esta propinando su oponente. Recién ha bloqueado el puño derecho de Perseo con su mano izquierda y teniéndolo retenido, la castaña intentó propinarle un golpe, sin embargo Perseo, usando su puño libre, golpeó a Selenia en la zona axilar izquierda, provocando que lo soltara y para incrementar el castigo, Perseo golpeó la orejas de Selenia con las palmas con tal fuerza que estas sangraron, dejándola atontada. El guardián soltó otro golpe, esta vez usando una patada que dio directo al torso de Selenia y que la mandó a chocar contra una enorme roca, dejando un cráter profundo que adquirió la forma de la silueta de la chica de bronce.

* * *

Mientras la batalla se suscita, en la orilla del bosque se vio un resplandor de luz que pronto tomó la forma de tres siluetas humanas, revelándose como Hakirei de Aries, Aarón de Piscis y Yuuko de la Grulla quienes iniciaron su misión de rescate. Los tres caminaron unos cuantos metros, tratando de localizar por lo menos un cosmos de una de las santas de bronce.

—Imposible…—Dijo Hakirei, deteniéndose, a lo cual Yuuko y Aarón no tardaron en imitarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Aarón.

—Al parecer la pelea de Idalia acabó. —Respondió Yuuko. — Tenía planeado que llegaríamos a ese punto, pero si caímos aquí significa que ya no está usando su cosmos en la pelea. —Explicó.

— ¿Entonces basas tu tele- transportación en seguir el cosmos del objetivo? —Siguió preguntado Aarón, curioso.

—Así es. —Respondió.

—Sorprendente. —Fue lo único que pudo articular el santo de Piscis.

—No creo que sea eso, Yuuko. Si agudizas tus sentidos sabrás que hay una barrera aquí. —Dijo Hakirei, señalando con su dedo índice la entrada del bosque y pronto la santa de plata y el santo dorado de Piscis visualizaron un muro que a ratos se translucía de un tinte rojizo y luego se volvía invisible en su totalidad.

—Si las niñas de bronce entraron, significa que Ares las quiere a ellas. La pregunta es ¿por qué? Pero en lo mientras… — enfatizó Aarón, sacando una rosa azul rey, — ¡debemos romper la barrera! ¡NOTE CELESTIAL! — Exclamó, lanzando la rosa, cuyos pétalos se desprendieron antes de tocar la barrera, emitiendo una onda sonora solo perceptible para Aarón, pero con la intensidad suficiente para quebrar la barrera, dejando un hueco con el cual los tres pudieron pasar sin ningún problema.

* * *

—"Este hombre… sus puños realmente buscan matarme." —Pensó Selenia, a punto de quedar inconsciente por los puños que le propinaba el guardián sin piedad por toda la cara y abdomen, con tal fuerza, que a cada golpe fragilizaba más la roca.

—Veo que estás cansada, Selenia de Pegaso. ¿Acaso significa que yo ganaré? —Preguntó Perseo con un tono que reflejaba una furiosa decepción, ya que su oponente no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias que él esperaba. Ante esa perspectiva, Perseo concentró una gran cantidad de cosmos y fuerza sobrehumana en su puño derecho para acabar con la vida de la santa de Pegaso de un solo golpe. Selenia, viendo que el puño se dirigía hacia ella, recuperó la conciencia por su instinto de supervivencia y se quitó del lugar justo a tiempo, presenciando como el puño de Perseo redujo la enorme roca a un montón de pequeñas piedras y polvo.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó una indignada Selenia, demostrando su característica tenacidad; concentró su cosmos a un gran nivel en solo instantes y desató su ataque. — ¡PEGASUS SUI SEN KEN! —Vociferó. Perseo soltó un grito de furia para incrementar su fuerza y detuvo con una sola mano la técnica, además el guardián devolvió la técnica con el doble de fuerza, haciendo que Selenia saliera disparada de forma violenta, unos metros lejos de él. La santa de Pegaso terminó golpeando y derribando un par de árboles. Y a pesar de verse en tan precaria situación, Selenia se negó a rendirse, reincorporándose de nueva cuenta y empezando a quemar su cosmos de poco a poco, adoptando una pose de pelea.

— ¡Vamos, yo sé que esto no es todo tu poder! —Exclamó Perseo, encendiendo su cosmos, tratando de sacar lo mejor de la santa. — ¡Así que ven aquí con todo! — Retó, corriendo velozmente hacia ella, a lo cual Selenia no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo, y mientras llevaba a cabo su frenética carrera, la santa elevó su cosmos, alcanzando el séptimo sentido. El guardián, ya estando cerca de Selenia, preparó su puño con cosmos, listo para asestar un golpe directo al corazón de ella; sin embargo, Selenia se da cuenta de ello, y unos instantes antes de que Perseo lance su puño, la santa dio un salto y concentró todo su cosmos en el pie derecho.

— ¡ROLLING CENTELLA! — Exclamó Selenia, que después de saltar, lanzó una patada que dio de lleno al torso de Perseo, cuarteando su armadura, seguidamente Selenia dio una vuelta hacia atrás, haciendo que su pie generara un relámpago amarillo que le dio una descarga eléctrica a Perseo por todo el cuerpo, derribándolo al suelo. Tras la vuelta, Selenia aterrizó con una rodilla y ambas palmas en el suelo.

—Selenia de Pegaso…—Perseo se levantó con dificultad, con pequeños rayos recorriéndole el cuerpo —tu técnica es formidable. — Dijo, e inmediatamente su armadura se partió en miles de pedazos, dejando ver su cuerpo con numerosas cicatrices y un collar con un dije engarzado de color negro profundo en el cuello. De poco le sirvió levantarse, pues volvió a caer ahora totalmente vencido. Selenia estaba jadeando, producto de su esfuerzo por la batalla. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, normalizando su respiración e incorporándose. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba su moribundo oponente.

—Perseo, ¿por qué están siguiendo a Ares? Veo que tú eras una buena persona; pudiste haber sido un santo…—Dijo Selenia, mirando con inmensa tristeza y compasión al guardián.

—Nosotros… — Perseo sonríe, — mi hermano, Belerofonte, Ícaro, Aquiles y yo estamos esperando a alguien… —en ese momento, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se quitó el collar—puede que tú… encuentres a esa persona… de ser así… dale esto…—dijo, extendiéndole la mano con el misterioso dije.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Selenia preguntó con curiosidad, mientras recibía el objeto.

—Son… mis memorias…—Dijo Perseo cerrando sus ojos, preparado para morir.

* * *

Sofía y Helena se dirigieron hacia la zona proveniente de la enorme explosión y al poco tiempo encontraron a Idalia de Fénix, herida, observando el cadáver de Hipólita.

— ¡Idalia-san! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la santa del Dragón con un dejo de preocupación.

—Si…—alcanzó a responder quedamente Idalia, volteando su cuerpo para ver a sus compañeras y caminó hacia ellas. Antes de volver a hablar, volteó su cabeza, para ver por última vez el cuerpo de Hipólita. —Tenemos que alcanzar a Selenia, en su estado actual no podrá sola contra los héroes míticos. — Dijo. Y con esa resolución, las tres parten en dirección al templo principal de Ares.

* * *

Selenia, tras haber recibido el dije de Perseo, retomó su propio camino, corriendo a través del bosque. Algunos minutos después, visualizó los límites del bosque; ello la animó para aumentar su paso, saliendo en su totalidad del extenso bosque y finalmente llegando frente al templo de Ares, dios de la guerra. Y a pesar de ser un templo del enemigo, Selenia no pudo evitar maravillarse al contemplar semejante belleza arquitectónica de estilo neogriego; tres basamentos apilados, cada uno más grande que el anterior servían de piso, además de que el tercero se unía a innumerables escaleras que le otorgaban al templo una altura considerable, las columnas eran del orden corintio, cuyo ornamento de hojas de acanto eran de diseños majestuosos y hechos del oro más bello y puro jamás visto. La cornisa, hecha de plata brillante, tenía engarzados millares de rubíes dispuestos simétricamente, otorgándole al templo más lujo que nunca. El frontón tenía talladas figuras de guerreros en grandes proezas, sus ojos con incrustaciones de zafiros azules profundos y esmeraldas del verde más fastuoso y sus armaduras bañadas del espléndido oro. En el centro del frontón se hallaba la imagen de un casco militar de la antigua Grecia con dos lanzas cruzadas detrás, todo ello rodeado por dos ramas de laurel, y toda la imagen igualmente bañada en oro. El templo, además, estaba rodeado de magníficos y hermosos jardines cuidados con esmero y generosamente regados por pequeños cauces de la más cristalina agua; todo aquello denunciaba un ambiente bastante idílico, cálido y pacífico.

—Así que este es el templo de Ares. —Observó Selenia, contemplando el esplendor del templo y sus alrededores.

—Así es ¡Y aquí será tu tumba! —Respondió Orfeo, apareciendo de repente frente a la castaña, y esta al ver a Orfeo, no lo pensó dos veces y encendió su cosmos, pese a estar exhausta de su batalla anterior.

— ¡No me insultes, yo te venceré! ¡PEGASUS RAIN OF STAR! —Exclamó Selenia desatando con su cosmos una inmensa lluvia de estrellas fugaces de trayectorias curvas. Orfeo sonrió con alevosía y tocando una sola cuerda de su lira detuvo y deshizo el centenar de las estrellas.

—Ya conozco tu técnica linda; no puedes usar la misma técnica dos veces. —Dijo Orfeo, manteniendo su sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Maldito! ¡No me vencerás tan fácil! — Selenia se lanzó contra Orfeo. — ¡Toma esto! —Concentró su cosmos en su puño, cuyo objetivo era el rostro del Héroe Mítico. Sin embargo, antes de que el puño rozara la nariz, Orfeo desapareció sin más, e instantes después Selenia sintió un golpe de tremenda fuerza en su estómago que hizo que vomitara sangre y cayera de rodillas con ambas manos posadas en su abdomen para mitigar su dolencia. Volvió la vista y vio como Orfeo se desvaneció rápidamente, hasta quedar del todo intangible.

— ¡imposible! ¡¿Ha Desaparecido?! —Selenia se sorprendió. Se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que su enemigo hiciera un ataque artero. De repente comenzó a escuchar una melodía que estaba afectándola. — ¿Dónde estás Orfeo? —Exigió Selenia.

—Será tan fácil vencerte Pegaso. —Sentenció Orfeo, escondido en algún lugar, mientras sus notas musicales aumentaban en volumen y número.

— ¡¿Don…dónde estás?! —Selenia titubeo, reflejando en su rostro una enorme angustia. No era la misma Selenia determinada a todo. Su voz adquiría un tono de creciente desesperación de la que era presa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó burlonamente Orfeo, cuya voz se escuchaba en todos lados. — ¿Tus oídos no son tan finos para entender mi melodía?— Añadió burlonamente y las notas de su lira aumentaron aún más el volumen.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Gritó Selenia, con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada y que completaron la expresión aterrada que traía en su rostro. Volvió a caer de rodillas, tapándose sus oídos en un intento inútil de dejar de escuchar la maldita melodía. Orfeo carcajeó de crueldad y placer ante el sufrimiento que le causaba a la santa de Pegaso.

— ¡Tonta, morirás sin comprender por qué! ¡SYMPHONY OF DEATH! —Exclamó Orfeo, tocando con más vigor su melodía, haciendo que de su lira salieran finas cuerdas que apresaron y apretujaron el cuerpo de la castaña, provocándole un insoportable dolor que hizo que gritara y se retorciera. Selenia luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse de las cuerdas, pero mientras más lo intentaba más las cuerdas penetraban en su cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar, además de que agrietaban su armadura. Orfeo tocó las últimas notas de su melodía y las ondas sonoras de estas viajaron por las cuerdas que tenían atrapada a Selenia, siendo el golpe que la mataría. Afortunadamente, el tallo de unas rosas azules cortaron las cuerdas a tiempo, sorprendiendo a Orfeo: Aarón hizo acto de presencia, salvando a la santa de tan funesto destino. El santo de Piscis dejó que Yuuko tomara a una inconsciente Selenia entre sus brazos.

—Orfeo, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. —Retó Aarón, caminando unos pasos para quedar un par de metros cerca y frente del Héroe Mítico.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —Orfeo lo miró con una mueca de molestia, estando tan cerca de eliminar a Selenia, aunque pronto volvió a su sonrisa arrogante. —Tienes razón. —Admitió Orfeo. —También manejas las melodías de una manera curiosa, pero no has olvidado quien eres. —Finalizó, viendo las rosas de color azul rey que tenía Aarón en su mano derecha.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Preguntó Aarón desconcertado.

— ¡Prepárate, Piscis! —Fue lo que respondió Orfeo, empezando a quemar su cosmos.

—Aarón, los dos debemos de pelear contra este tipo. —Propuso Hakirei de Aries.

—No, encárgate de cuidar a Selenia y esperemos a las demás niñas de bronce. Tú no podrás contra la melodía de ese sujeto. —Respondió su compañero, declinando su ayuda.

—Hermano, debemos hacerle caso a Aarón. —Dijo Yuuko, a lo que su hermano estuvo dudoso. Tras calmarse, aceptó la petición.

—Como un buen músico prefieres al público que admire tus melodías. —Orfeo aumentó más su sonrisa arrogante.

—Orfeo, ahora comprobaremos que melodía es superior: la mía o la tuya. —Dijo Aarón.

—Me parece bien. Esas palabras tienen un gran significado. Son tal y como debe de ser. —Contestó Orfeo, elevando aún más su cosmos.

—Ven por mí. —Aarón lo desafío, concentrando su cosmos con las rosas azules.

La pelea entre músicos ha dado comienzo de una forma un tanto inusual, ya que Orfeo empezó a tocar su lira mientras Aarón concentraba más su cosmos, observando a su enemigo.

—Veamos, Piscis, que tan buen músico eres. —Tras decir esto, Orfeo se desvaneció de la vista de Aarón y de los demás.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Preguntó Yuuko estupefacta.

— ¡Hakirei, protégete a ti, a tu hermana y a Selenia! ¡No se dejen engañar por esta técnica! —Ordenó Aarón.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡CRYSTAL WALL! —Exclamó Hakirei, quien extendió los brazos creando una especie de cubo traslucido ámbar, protegiendo a los tres. — ¡Ten cuidado Aarón! —Expresó.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Aarón, cerrando los ojos. —Orfeo, no puedes esconderte. —Dijo.

—No sabes si estoy escondido o si estoy cerca de ti. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo Aarón? —preguntó el Héroe Mítico burlonamente.

—"Orfeo… ¿cómo puedes evadirme?" —Pensó Aarón.

—Simple, tu melodía no ha cambiado. —Fue su respuesta en voz alta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Aarón, sorprendido de que su oponente leyera su mente.

— ¡SYMPHONY OF DEATH! —Exclamó Orfeo, tocando más fuerte su lira, produciendo una melodía penetrante, logrando que los oídos de Aarón sangraran profundamente, afectando su sentido del equilibrio y su sistema nervioso, que al final hicieron que el santo dorado cayera al suelo. Hakirei y Yuuko no podían creer el poder abrumador del músico.

— ¡Imposible…!—Aarón se levantó adolorido. — ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso ya lo he visto? No, tal vez me está confundiendo… ¡toda mi vida he estado en el Santuario! ¡No puede conocerme! —Exclamó confundido.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Ya te darás por vencido? —Inquirió Orfeo, quien reapareció súbitamente, sentado en una columna destruida a las afueras del templo, aunque no por mucho, ya que se levantó de esta y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

— ¡Cállate! —Replicó Aarón, quien a pesar de sus heridas aún podía mantenerse de pie. —No sé qué quieres probar al decir esas cosas, ¡pero no me rendiré! — Exclamó con una gran voluntad, y acto seguido, elevó su cosmos en instantes y procedió a lanzar sus rosas azul rey. — ¡Esto es el final! —Concentró su cosmos en dichas rosas.

—Con unas simples flores no me vencerás. — Se burló Orfeo poniendo su mano derecha a punto de tocar su lira, pero inesperadamente sintió que ya no podía moverse. — ¿Qué? ¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve! —Exclamó y mirando con dificultad hacia el suelo se percató de las rosas azules que le rodeaban y que emitían una onda sónica. — ¡¿Qué son estas rosas?! ¡No solo tienen ondas sónicas…!—Orfeo se fijó que las rosas tenían gotas de sangre entre sus pétalos.

—Así es, tienen mi sangre que es veneno puro. Cuando las ondas sonoras salen de las rosas el veneno viaja con ellas. —Explicó Aarón, con el brazo derecho extendido y la mano abierta.

— ¡Maldito seas, santo Dorado! —Exclamó el guerrero de Ares totalmente furioso e incrédulo de que fuera vencido de esa manera, a su juicio, muy simple.

— ¡Muere Orfeo! —Gritó Aarón, cerrando la mano en puño para desatar su técnica y aniquilar a Orfeo; sin embargo un viento cortante pasó sobre las rosas, decapitándolas y liberando a Orfeo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El santo de Piscis exclamó asombrado, mirando los pétalos flotando en el aire. — ¿Esto lo hicieron con una espada? —Preguntó.

— ¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?! —Preguntó indignado Orfeo mientras se recuperaba del terror de ser casi aniquilado.

—Vemos que tienes problemas con un simple Santo de Athena; sabíamos que tú no mereces ese puesto. — Dijo la voz de un hombre, ofendiendo a Orfeo en el proceso.

—"Imposible…son cuatro cosmos los que percibo… cuatro cosmos terribles… ¡el de Orfeo es inferior a los otros cuatro que están adentro del templo!" —Pensó Yuuko con desesperación y un gesto de miedo adornando su rostro.

—Debes de agradecer a Aquiles el que te haya salvado la vida. — El propietario de la voz sale del templo, revelándose como un hombre de baja estatura, pero con el cuerpo bien proporcionado, delgado y con los músculos marcados. Su cabello de color negro ostenta un corte similar a la usanza militar; sus ojos de color ébano denunciaban experiencia en combate con una mirada fiera y poseyendo una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que recorría del parpado hasta el pómulo; porta una armadura plateada de un fino y ostentoso diseño romano y curiosamente lucía liviana como una pluma. Dicha armadura protege el pecho y la espalda media, su brazo derecho está cubierto de la mano hasta el hombro; en contraste, el brazo izquierdo está desnudo. La armadura también protege la cintura a modo de un cinturón de metal y sus piernas carecen de armadura, poniendo en su lugar una tela fina de seda que le llega a las rodillas y sus pies visten calzado romano cuya altura cubre la espinilla en su totalidad.

— ¡Ícaro! ¡No necesito ayuda, yo puedo contra este tipo! —Gritó Orfeo, señalando a Aarón y mencionando el nombre de su compañero que acababa de salir del templo.

Ícaro miró a Aarón con desdén.

— ¿Que tantos problemas puede…?—Ícaro estaba a punto de preguntar socarronamente, pero al fijarse atentamente a Aarón comenzó a palidecer. — ¡¿Tú eres un Santo de Athena?! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —Exclamó Ícaro con una expresión que mezclaba rabia y miedo, dirigiéndose a Aarón.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —Aarón no entendía el porqué del miedo de Ícaro.

— ¿Que pasa Ícaro? —Preguntó una voz, dentro del templo.

—Nunca cambiarás…—Le secundó otra voz.

— ¿O acaso ya te dio miedo un simple Santo? —Añadió una tercera voz cuyo tono era de burla.

— ¡No empiecen, esto es serio! —Les reclamó Ícaro.

Los tres héroes faltantes salieron del templo intrigados por la curiosidad, y al ver a Aarón de Piscis, palidecieron al igual que Ícaro.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Aarón enfrentará a los cuatro Héroes Míticos del dios Ares en una pelea desigual, siendo estos quienes parecen conocer al santo de Piscis en su vida pasada; las niñas de bronce también pondrán su fuerza y cosmos en la batalla, pero… ¡¿quién es esa chica de cosmos siniestro y que los mismísimos Héroes Míticos le hacen reverencia?!


	15. Lazos rotos (Parte II)

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimoquinto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia ha vencido a Perseo tras una dura contienda; antes de que él muera, le entrega a la santa de Pegaso un collar con dije que contiene sus memorias. Sofía y Helena se reencontraron con Idalia, y tras una breve charla las tres parten hacia el templo de Ares. Selenia de Pegaso llega primero; sin embargo Orfeo la intercepta y ambos se enfrascaron en un combate que pronto se tornó a favor de Orfeo estando a punto de matar a Selenia, objetivo que finalmente fue frustrado por Aarón de Piscis en compañía de Yuuko y Hakirei. Aarón se enfrentó a Orfeo en un segundo round, en donde el santo de Piscis casi se lleva la victoria de no ser porque su batalla fue interrumpida por cuatro presencias, mismas que al observar a Aarón palidecen ante su presencia…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 15: Lazos rotos (Parte II).

Los tres Héroes Míticos restantes no dieron crédito a las palabras de su compañero, por lo cual salieron del templo para saber el porqué del temor de Ícaro y al presenciar al santo de Piscis, tuvieron la misma reacción, la sensación de estar contemplando a un fantasma de su pasado que ahora volvía a estar en su presente. Los Héroes Míticos pronto recuperaron la compostura, mirando a Aarón con desdén.

—Ícaro, ¿no me digas que…?— Quiso preguntar Belerofonte, el más poderoso de los Héroes Míticos, siendo un hombre joven de cabello quebrado, abundante hasta el cuello, de color castaño fuerte y vivaz que recordaba a la madera del cedro. Sus ojos, del mismo tono castaño expresan una mirada noble y gallarda; él porta una armadura plateada con un fulgor comparable al brillo del sol, con bordes y ornamentos dorados y cuya protección está compuesta por un peto que cubre su pecho y espalda en su totalidad, una hombrera junto con un guantelete que llega a la altura de su codo, protegiendo el brazo y hombro derechos, no así en su brazo izquierdo que solo lleva el guantelete; sus piernas están totalmente cubiertas de armadura, protegiendo desde los pies hasta los muslos.

—Así es, Belerofonte… es un Santo de Athena…—Respondió Ícaro.

—Supongo que solo podemos hacer una cosa, ¿verdad Heracles? —Preguntó Belerofonte a un hombre que estaba detrás de él. Posee un rostro serio, endurecido por la madurez y para nada amigable. Sus ojos son de color gris, reflejando la brillante hermosura de la plata y su cabello negro azabache y corto tiene un peinado elegante hacia atrás. Porta una armadura de color verde con ornamentos finos de color amarillo que consta de un peto que cubre todo su pecho y la mitad de su espalda; ambos brazos poseen protección, particularmente guanteletes que cubren en totalidad sus antebrazos, posee una falda al estilo troyano, llevando encima de la tela negra varias tiras de cuero natural, sujetas por un grueso cinturón, también hecho de cuero y que cubre hasta las rodillas, mismas que poseen rodilleras ovaladas. Sus piernas están protegidas desde el pie hasta las espinillas. Lleva un casco de forma romboidal que solo cubre la frente de su cabeza, dejando las cejas a la vista.

—No sé qué tanto piensas; es obvio que tenemos que matarlo. ¿De qué sirve que hayamos esperado tanto tiempo? —Preguntó Heracles molesto.

—Entonces yo me encargo. —Dijo Aquiles, el cuarto de los guerreros que han hecho acto de presencia. Es el más alto de todos ellos, teniendo una cabellera negra ceniza y larga hasta la espalda, con una mirada filosa, profunda, a causa de sus ojos negros sin brillo que recuerdan a un abismo; porta una armadura plateada de formas puntiagudas dando un aspecto agresivo, y que a diferencia de la de Belerofonte, esta tiene ornamentos de color cobalto y su protección consiste en un peto que protege el pecho y la espalda en su totalidad, el brazo derecho carece de armadura estando cubierto de cintas en el bíceps y la muñeca, en contraste el brazo izquierdo está cubierto por dos piezas de armadura y que juntas llegan a la altura del hombro, las piernas tienen armadura que cubren de los pies hasta las rodillas, además de vestir una falda al estilo troyano al igual que Heracles pero con una variante: las tiras de cuero son de color gris oscuro en vez de tener su característico color pardo. Aquiles miró de forma despreciativa a Aarón.

—Dime niño, ¿cómo te llaman ahora? —Preguntó Aquiles con cierta impaciencia.

—Aarón… de Piscis…—Respondió el santo de Athena, titubeando y sumamente confundido.

— ¿¡Que nombre es ese!? —Replicó Ícaro.

—Tranquilo Ícaro, Aquiles acabará pronto con él; así, al vencer a Athena, solo tenemos que esperar otros pocos años para cumplir la promesa. —Dijo Belerofonte, calmando a su compañero al recordarle su misión.

— ¡Aarón! —Exclamó Hakirei, aun estando dentro del cubo de cristal, tratando de convencer a su compañero de pelear como equipo.

—No te metas Hakirei, yo solo podré encargarme de ellos, así que no interfieras. — Le respondió Aarón, sacando sus rosas negras.

—Que ingenuo. ¿Vencerás a Aquiles? —Dijo Heracles.

—No te preocupes, no es mi intención hacerte sufrir. —Secundó Aquiles, quien dio un salto desde el templo y aterrizó con ambos pies en pleno suelo con tal fuerza que generó un cráter de mediana profundidad y cientos de grietas en una enorme extensión de tierra. A pesar de ese aterrizaje brusco, Aquiles seguía como si el terrible impacto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Dio unos pasos, acercándose a Aarón y elevando su cosmos.

—"Imposible…este cosmos no es maligno, pero es demasiado poderoso que hace que sienta miedo…"—Pensó Hakirei de Aries alarmado y temblando.

— ¡Hermano, ayuda a Aarón-san! ¡Él no podrá solo! —Suplicó desesperante Yuuko de la Grulla.

—Está bien; tú quédate dentro del Muro de Cristal y cuida de Selenia. — Respondió Hakirei, saliendo del cubo de cristal. Sin embargo, instantes después de que saliera, el santo de Aries vio cuatro rosas azul rey en el suelo, rodeándolo. — ¡¿Aarón, que diablos haces?! ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Reclamó.

—Lo siento Hakirei, pero el Patriarca no me perdonaría si dejo morir a sus hijos. —Contestó el santo de piscis. — ¡CELESTIAL MELODY! — Exclamó Aarón, haciendo un chasquido con los dedos e hizo que las flores generaran un sonido tan irritante que Hakirei no pudo soportarlo, cubriéndose los oídos y apretando los dientes, gruñendo. A ello le siguió un entumecimiento de su sistema nervioso y motriz que termino por dejar inconsciente al santo de Aries, deshaciendo el cubo de cristal en el acto, provocando que Yuuko también saliera afectada por el sonido de igual forma que su hermano y perdiera la conciencia.

— ¡Oh, es admirable! Aún no ha perdido su talento. —Dijo Heracles de forma sincera pero fingiendo una exacerbada emoción.

— ¡Hum! ¡Ese presuntuoso nunca cambiará! —Dijo Ícaro.

—Veo que aún conservas el honor, pero eso no te salvará. — Dijo Aquiles, siguiendo caminando mientras elevaba su cosmos y se generaban numerosos pequeños relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo, en especial su brazo derecho. — ¡Toma esto! ¡ROLLING THUNDER! —Exclamó el Héroe Mítico, reuniendo todos los relámpagos en su mano derecha, con la cual creó una esfera de energía blanca; acto seguido, golpeó el suelo con dicha esfera, transfiriendo toda la energía debajo de la tierra y que se dirigió a Aarón de Piscis.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Aarón quedó sorprendido al ver que la carga eléctrica recorrió la distancia entre Aquiles y él de forma demasiado instantánea. La energía salió del subsuelo, dándole a Aarón una enorme descarga eléctrica, llegando incluso a formarse un tornado eléctrico que elevó a Aarón por los aires sin dejar de darle choques eléctricos. Al final el tornado se deshizo y Aarón cayó pesadamente al suelo, lleno de quemaduras de primer grado, despidiendo humo de todo el cuerpo.

—Como lo esperaba de ti "señorito" —Expresó Aquiles con una mezcla de burla y respeto al ver que Aarón sobrevivió a su ataque.

—En efecto, lo podíamos esperar de él. —Dijo Heracles, recargado en una columna de las ocho que había en la entrada del templo, teniendo los brazos cruzados y señaló a Aarón haciendo un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Te salvaste milagrosamente pero para la próxima no fallaré. —Aquiles sonrió malicioso, elevando nuevamente su cosmos.

— ¡No me subestimes! — Reclamó Aarón, levantándose con dificultad y encendiendo su cosmos. — ¡PIRANHA ROSES! — Exclamó determinante, lanzando media docena de rosas negras a gran velocidad, sin embargo las rosas pasaron a través de Aquiles sin hacerle daño alguno, como si en el momento justo el cuerpo del Héroe Mítico se hubiera vuelto intangible. — ¿Qué? ¿Las esquivó de último minuto? —Preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido. —Esto va más allá de cualquier Santo Dorado. —Dijo, todavía teniendo el gesto de sorpresa.

—A eso le llamamos la "Defensa Divina" — Dijo Ícaro, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ampliamente de soberbia.

—Tienes razón. Por si no lo sabías, santo dorado, mi velocidad va más allá de la luz. —Declaró Aquiles.

—Fuiste muy blando Aquiles. —Dijo Heracles, descendiendo del templo con una velocidad impresionante, ya que en un instante estaba al lado de Aquiles, dejando tras de sí una pequeña nube de polvo. —Esto se hace así. —Dijo, levantando su brazo izquierdo y al cerrar su puño, se formó un remolino de energía que culminó con la creación de una esfera inestable de energía en cuyo interior era visible un pequeño universo. — ¡GALAXIA MAGNUN! —Exclamó haciendo un movimiento en horizontal con su brazo, y la esfera se convirtió en miles de haz de luces que impactaron en el santo de Piscis a modo de proyectiles con la capacidad de atravesar su cuerpo y llegar a los órganos internos sin perforar la carne y sin derramar sangre. Aarón sintió como si miles de agujas de metal al rojo vivo se clavaran en su ser, con un calor que podría jurar que fundiría el metal de su armadura. Cuando el ataque finalizó Aarón cayó al suelo sin más.

—Im… posible…— Musitó Aarón con dificultad, estando en el suelo y tratando de levantarse sin lograrlo. —Sus técnicas son rápidas… ¡no puedo verlas! —Tras varias dificultades se levantó, aunque se le veía débil, cansado y tambaleante. De pronto se le formó una línea de sangre en la frente ya que al parecer las heridas de su batalla contra Medusa han regresado. — ¡Mal… maldición! — Aarón no pudo soportar más su dolor y cayó de rodillas. —Mi… mente… — El santo dorado hizo el ademán de agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos y gritó en señal del gran dolor mental y físico que sentía en esos angustiantes instantes. En su mente llegan unas escenas borrosas de su vida pasada: un público aplaudiendo en un auditorio, la forma no definida de instrumento musical de cuerda y varios rostros borrosos a los cuales apenas se le veían las facciones.

—"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso…?"—Se preguntó Belerofonte en pensamientos, observando como Aarón movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con desespero, gimiendo de sufrimiento.

—Idiotas, ustedes son los blandos, —recriminó Ícaro, quien aún se encontraba en el templo — las cosas se hacen así. ¡HARUKEN VOLT! —Exclamó, acumulando cosmos de forma inmediata en su mano derecha y luego extendiéndola por completo, mandando tres haz de energía roja en forma de espiral que al final se unió en su solo haz filoso para potenciar su ataque, mismo que impactó y derribó a Aarón cuarteando toda su armadura de Piscis. Tras el brutal ataque, cayó al suelo, quedando absolutamente inerte.

—Ya paren los tres. —Intervino Belerofonte, usando su velocidad para estar en la escena del combate al lado de Aquiles y Heracles. —Dijimos que no sufriría, así que yo le daré el golpe final.

— ¡Esperen, él es mi oponente! —Orfeo exclamó indignado.

—Cállate. Si no fuera por nosotros estarías muerto. Deja que Belerofonte le dé el golpe final, después de todo esto no te concierne a ti. —Dijo Ícaro en tono severo.

* * *

—"Puedo escucharlo" —Pensó Aarón, estando a borde de la muerte. —"Mi réquiem… esto es todo para mí; no cumplí mi misión, aunque no se cual es… no puedo recordarlo…"—Siguió pensando, y con ello le llegó un recuerdo distante. Se ubicaba en el templo de Piscis y Aarón observó que ese recuerdo era de su más tierna infancia. Estaba rodeado por cientos de rosas de diferentes colores en un pasto suave y lozano, dando un ambiente bastante idílico y paradisiaco; además, en ese momento de su infancia se sentía inmensamente feliz por la compañía que le ofrecía una bella y joven mujer de piel nívea, cabellos largos y negros como la noche, poseyendo unos ojos verdes hermosos como el jade y con una mirada de infinita tristeza, dulzura y compasión, siendo igual de profundos que los de él.

_—Kobato onee-chan._ —Habló el infante Aarón, mencionando el nombre de la mujer que le hacía la grata compañía.

_— ¿Qué pasa, Aarón?_ —Preguntó gentilmente la aludida, mientras sonreía y veía con ternura al futuro santo de Piscis.

_— ¿Por qué nací en el Santuario? ¿Quién era mi mamá?_ —Formuló sus inquietudes de forma inocente, como solo los niños pueden hacerlo.

_—Aarón, quisiera responderte eso,_ —Dijo Kobato, poniendo su mano en la cabeza del niño con gentileza _—pero sinceramente lo desconozco; el Patriarca solo me dijo que tú tienes una misión en este mundo: proteger a la humanidad y mantener la paz de este mundo. Por eso debes de ser fuerte, muy fuerte._ —Contestó Kobato, dedicándole su más dulce sonrisa.

_— ¿Una misión? ¿Cuál?_ —Preguntó con más curiosidad.

_—Eso lo encontrarás en tu corazón._ —Le respondió.

* * *

Y así como rápidamente apareció el recuerdo, terminó por esfumarse por completo.

—Al final lo entenderás, es por eso que hago esto. —Dijo Belerofonte, acercándose con parsimonia a Aarón que seguía tumbado en el suelo. —Antes de morir, escucharás tu verdadero nombre. —Expresó sombríamente, levantando su brazo derecho a modo de espada, encendiendo su cosmos, listo para terminar con su vida. —Aarón, tu verdadero nombre es… —Dijo estando a punto de darle el golpe de gracia; sin embargo ello no ocurrió, ya que Belerofonte sintió tres cosmos dirigiéndose a él y sus compañeros, materializados en un gran dragón esmeralda de fauces abiertas, un ave de enorme poder destructivo hecho de flamas y un bellamente majestuoso cisne hecho de hielo que congelaba todo a su paso. Los tres ataques combinados impactaron a los cinco héroes sin hacerles ningún daño, como era de esperarse.

—Esto es fastidioso, llegaron las otras niñas de bronce. ¿Que se podía esperar de los guardianes? —Dijo Heracles criticando el fracaso de los guardianes con una voz de enojo y que reflejaba su abierta opinión de que eran unos inútiles.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Hipólita era muy fuerte, no tienes que expresarte así de ella! —Ícaro reclamó con el mismo tono molesto, defendiendo a su compañera caída.

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear y concéntrense! Nuestro señor Ares quiere a la santa de Fénix viva. —Belerofonte intervino, apaciguando los ánimos.

—Ahora díganme, ¡¿dónde tiene Ares a mi hermana?! ¡Si no lo hacen juro que los mataré uno por uno! —Exclamó Idalia con una furia irascible para enfatizar su amenaza, adoptando una pose de pelea.

—Que niña tan idiota, ¿crees que nos vencerás? Ni siquiera tu amigo pudo. —Dijo Ícaro, sonriendo con sorna y señalando con la cabeza al moribundo santo de Piscis.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Helena sorprendida de las palabras de su enemigo, así que para corroborarlo, buscó con su vista a Aarón y pronto dio con él al observarlo inmóvil en el suelo y con un charco de sangre. — ¡Aarón-san! —Exclamó, y corrió junto a Sofía para ayudar a su compañero herido. — ¡Tiene muchas heridas! —Expresó con una genuina preocupación la santa del Cisne, estando a punto de tomar con sus brazos a Aarón.

— ¡No me toquen! —Exclamó Aarón, recuperando de súbito la conciencia para evitar envenenar a sus compañeras de armas. Con dificultad se sentó en el suelo y puso su mano en su sien derecha tratando de recuperar la totalidad de su conciencia.

— ¡Pero si no te atendemos podrías morir…!—Sofía trató de razonar con su colega dorado.

—No digas tonterías, Sofía-san. Estoy bien. —Respondió, levantándose con sumo esfuerzo. — No quiero que se expongan al peligro; Idalia-kun, déjame esta pelea a mí. —Dijo.

— ¡No me des ordenes! —Idalia le contestó en tono despectivo sin voltear a verlo. —Ya vi tu mente y está hecha un caos. ¡Estás muy confundido; no puedo creer que unos tontos te confundan con unas simples palabras!

—No podrás contra ellos. —Alegó Aarón, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de Idalia.

—Si ya terminaron de hablar, ¡es hora de que experimenten el huracán! —Exclamó Ícaro, adoptando una pose de combate, preparándose para atacar.

—Espera. —Dijo Hakirei tocando el hombro de Idalia de improviso, ya que se suponía debía seguir inconsciente.

— ¡Hakirei! —Exclamó Aarón estupefacto de ver a su compañero tan despierto.

— ¿Que pasa Aarón? ¿Te quedarás con toda la diversión? —Preguntó Selenia con su conciencia recobrada y su singular entusiasmo, viéndose muy lúcida a pesar de haber sufrido el ataque de Orfeo. A espaldas de ella esta Yuuko, igualmente despierta.

—No, pero debemos de apegarnos al plan. ¡Yuuko! —Respondió Aarón, dándole a Yuuko una señal sutil con la mirada para iniciar la operación de rescate.

— ¡De acuerdo! — replicó la santa de Grulla asintiendo con la cabeza, señal que interpretó su hermano Hakirei. Aprovechando que aún tenía su mano en el hombro de Idalia, actuó con rapidez, lanzándola con suficiente fuerza para que recorriera la distancia entre él y Yuuko de manera inmediata, pero con la suavidad necesaria para no lastimarla. La santa de Grulla atrapó a la santa de Fénix, dándole un fuerte abrazo que retuvo los brazos de Idalia para que no hiciera un movimiento imprudente. Obviamente Idalia forcejeó para liberarse.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Debo de recuperar a mi hermana! —Exclamó Idalia insistiendo en soltarse.

— ¡Las llevare de regreso al Santuario! ¡Helena, Sofía, vámonos! —Ordenó Yuuko con determinación, encendiendo su cosmos para usar su tele transportación; Helena y Sofía estuvieron a punto de correr hacia ella, pero de repente sintieron un enorme cosmos, y Yuuko, presintiendo que sería atacada, empujó a la santa de Fénix lejos de ella, e instantes después una columna de cosmos de aura rojiza surgió del suelo, dándole un fuerte golpe de poder que hizo que su armadura de plata se cuarteara, además de que numerosos y pequeños hilos de sangre se formaron en todo su cuerpo. Después de ese despiadado ataque, la santa de Grulla cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Yuuko! —Gritó Hakirei a todo pulmón, mostrando angustia combinada con terror.

— ¡Yuuko-san! —Le secundó Sofía. Tanto las niñas de bronce como los dos santos dorados corrieron hacia ella para intentar auxiliarla y salvarle la vida. De repente vuelven a sentir el enorme cosmos, esta vez emergiendo dentro del templo de Ares. Ante esto, los cinco Héroes Míticos usaron su velocidad para volver al templo, y estando ahí en la entrada del recinto sagrado se formaron en fila, uno al lado del otro. Acto seguido hicieron una reverencia con una rodilla en el suelo y con su mano derecha en puño cerca del corazón a modo de mostrar su profundo respeto y lealtad. Todos los santos sintieron como el enorme cosmos se estaba intensificando, revelándose como un poder que expresaba vivazmente agresividad, odio, ira y ansias de guerra.

—Imposible…—Susurró una incrédula Idalia con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. A pesar de ser un cosmos enemigo lleno de emociones negativas, ella percibió algo o más bien alguien muy familiar en esa aura.

—No escaparán de aquí, santos…—Dijo una voz claramente femenina con un toque siniestro y cruel, pero eso era lo de menos. Esa voz les era muy conocida a los santos de Athena, en especial a Aarón e Idalia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación:**_Los santos de Athena tendrán que lidiar contra el poder de los cinco Héroes Míticos y más aún con la nueva enemiga que ha aparecido frente a ellos, conllevando una terrible revelación que involucra a Sharon. ¿Ahora qué harán? ¿Y será posible que tengan esperanzas de salir vivos del territorio sagrado del dios Ares?


	16. Lazos rotos (Parte III)

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimosexto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Los cuatro grandes cosmos se han manifestado: Belerofonte, Heracles, Aquiles e Ícaro, los Héroes Míticos, finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. Los cuatro héroes míticos pelearon contra Aarón de Piscis en una batalla desigual. El santo dorado tuvo un recuerdo de su infancia en donde se menciona que tiene que cumplir una misión en esta vida. Las niñas de bronce llegaron al campo de batalla para ayudar; su aparición proporcionó la oportunidad para que Hakirei, Aarón y Yuuko pusieran en práctica su maniobra de rescate. Sin embargo, una presencia femenina hirió gravemente a Yuuko, dejándola inconsciente. Los demás santos quedaron impactados al sentir su cosmos y escuchar su voz, sobre todo Idalia y Aarón, quienes no pueden creer la terrible realidad que la que son testigos…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 16: Lazos rotos (Parte III).

Los cinco Héroes Míticos aún le hacían reverencia a la terrible presencia. A pesar de que el interior del templo de Ares estaba oscuro, los santos de Athena pudieron visualizar una silueta femenina, dueña del enorme cosmos que expresaba sed de sangre y que hirió a Yuuko de la Grulla.

— ¡No huyan, cobardes de Athena! —Exclamó la mujer en tono sentencioso con una voz siniestra y llena de maldad; peor aún, una voz que era muy familiar para los santos, especialmente para Aarón e Idalia, quienes no daban crédito a sus oídos al haber escuchado a la mujer por segunda vez.

—Esa… esa voz…—Aarón apenas pudo articular palabras por su impacto.

— ¡SHARON! —Gritó Idalia conmocionada, con un par de lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. No podía creerlo o más bien no quería creerlo. Era una pesadilla. Era demasiado irreal. Grotesco.

Sharon dio unos pasos, finalmente saliendo del templo y confirmando los mayores temores de sus aliados. Observaron a una Sharon demasiado distinta: su mirada, que antes tenía un hermoso brillo lleno de luz y una dulce bondad, ahora es una mirada asesina, acentuado por el color carmín de sus ojos, con enormes ansias de causar a su paso un océano de sangre. Su sonrisa que antes expresaba inocencia y transmitía paz, ahora es una sonrisa macabra y de maldad despiadada. Porta una armadura de un color negro profundo como el ébano, con ornamentos rojos carmesí que rememora a la sangre derramada y seca; particularmente las piezas que cubren su busto resaltan más su fina y delicada figura, otras piezas se encargan de proteger su espalda; posee asimismo una falda metálica ajustada a su cintura, conformada por varias placas triangulares, superpuestas una sobre otra que cubren sus caderas laterales y su parte posterior teniendo una abertura en medio en la parte de frente. Calza unas botas metálicas largas hasta las rodillas y de tacones altos. En la cintura de su armadura lleva un látigo, también de metal oscuro.

— ¡Se equivocan! ¡Yo soy Dayanne, hija del Dios Ares! —Respondió Sharon poseída por la deidad con una voz altiva y atronadora.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Eres mi hermana, hija del mejor santo de Athena! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! —Idalia exclamó, mostrando una autentica desesperación, derramando más lágrimas; buscaba recuperar a su hermana dialogando ya que no quería verse obligada a usar su fuerza para lastimarla.

—Yo no te conozco; sólo sé que tú y el santo de Piscis son objetos importantes para mí recipiente. —Contestó secamente y acto seguido enfocó su terrible y asesina mirada en Idalia y Aarón, ejerciendo una especie de fuerza divina que hizo que ambos levitaran y a continuación ambos fueran fuertemente estrangulados.

— ¡Espera, Sharon-chan! —Gritó Selenia, estando aterrada de ver actuar así a su amiga. Al igual que Idalia, mantenía la esperanza de que Sharon tuviera aún su humanidad intacta.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, Pegaso!? —Reclamó Dayanne con una voz demasiado agresiva. — ¡Tú también pagarás por tu osadía! —Declaró con crueldad, enfocando su vista en la santa de Pegaso para asfixiarla como lo hacía con Aarón e Idalia.

—Mi señora Dayanne, el santo de Piscis…—Belerofonte interrumpió, salvando –sin quererlo realmente- a Selenia, dirigiéndole la palabra a su deidad, sin atreverse a mirarla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Dayanne, volteando a ver a Belerofonte con indiferencia.

—Nosotros somos quienes debemos encargarnos de él. —Expresó el Héroe Mítico.

—No, yo lo haré. —Contestó tajantemente.

—Espera, hija…—Una voz, esta vez masculina, salió del templo de Ares, rodeándolo con un aura aún más rojiza que la de Dayanne. Con esto, la hija del dios Ares dejó de ejercer su fuerza, soltando a Idalia y Aarón, quienes cayeron al suelo, jadeando y tosiendo en un intento de recuperar su vital respiración. Selenia corrió para asistir a Idalia.

— ¿Estas bien, Idalia? —Preguntó Selenia, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su compañera y ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, padre? Para terminar mi posesión debo de deshacerme de esos dos. —Añadió Dayanne, mirando hacia la absoluta oscuridad del templo de Ares.

—Lo siento hija, pero tengo un pacto con los Héroes Míticos y debo de cumplirlo. —Respondió sin más el dios de la guerra.

—Está bien. —Dayanne resopló de frustración. Dirigió ahora su mirada en los cinco Héroes Míticos. —Acábenlo, y después a los demás. —Ordenó, señalando a Aarón principalmente y después a los demás presentes.

— ¡Sharon-chan, espera! —Exclamó Aarón, levantándose a pesar de estar débil. —Yo vine por ti… vine por mi paloma blanca…—Habló con un hilo de voz, pues lo dijo con sinceridad, viniendo de lo más profundo de su corazón y alma.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS ARES! ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ! —Exclamó energéticamente la santa de Fénix. Idalia se levantó, rechazando groseramente la ayuda de Selenia, dominada por una ira inconmensurable. — ¡Yo prometí que NADIE más dañaría a mi hermana! —Idalia elevó abruptamente su cosmos, desatando una onda expansiva que terminó por chamuscar varios árboles cercanos a la zona, además de que la rodeaba un círculo de fuego en pleno suelo.

—Lo siento, pero su amiga Andrómeda está muerta. —Dijo Dayanne, mirándolos a todos con odio. —Pronto se unirán a ella si eso es lo que quieren. —Finalizó, dándoles la espalda con desdén y caminando hacia las entradas del templo, desapareciendo por completo. Los Héroes Míticos volvieron a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Bien, acabemos con esto, "Romeo"! —Ironizó Ícaro, desatando su cosmos.

— ¡Espera, todos debemos de acabar con él! —Expresó Heracles.

— ¿Y creen que nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? ¡Yo pelearé contra uno de ustedes! —Espetó Selenia, quemando su cosmos, poniéndose en guardia.

—"Esto es malo…"—pensó Hakirei, observando la situación tan tensa en la que se encontraban. — ¡Yuuko… despierta por favor! —Dijo el santo de Aries con desesperación, agitando suavemente a su hermana y dándole palmadas en una de sus mejillas.

—Nunca entenderás Pegaso. No podrán contra nosotros; además si quieren escapar es inútil, — dijo Ícaro, señalando el cielo con su dedo índice, en donde se vio como la barrera volvía a traslucirse en un tono rojizo —todos ustedes están bajo la Barrera de nuestro dios Ares. — Ícaro sonrío burlonamente. —Jamás saldrán de aquí, ni esos lemurianos podrán usar sus habilidades. Opten por rendirse. —Propuso.

—Ícaro, perderemos mucho tiempo si peleamos uno por uno; mejor los cinco atacaremos para que la muerte les llegue rápido. —Sugirió Belerofonte con calma.

—Estoy de acuerdo, solo son cuatro de bronce, una de plata y dos santos dorados; no son gran cosa. —Manifestó Heracles, contento con la idea de su compañero.

— ¡Entonces dejen de hablar y comiencen! —Dijo Aquiles, elevando su cosmos.

—No me queda opción más que obedecerlos. —Dijo Orfeo, fastidiado. Elevó su cosmos a un nivel apto que le permitió ejecutar su técnica.

— ¡SYMPHONY OF DEATH! —Exclamó Orfeo, tocando una melodía fúnebre con vigor.

— ¡ROLLING THUNDER! —Gritó Aquiles, desencadenando sus mortíferos relámpagos.

— ¡GALAXIA MAGNUM! —Vociferó Heracles, lanzando millares de agujas letales de luz.

— ¡HARUKEN VOLT! —Clamó a todo pulmón Ícaro, lanzando tres rayos de energía roja que se unieron y se volvieron una sola.

— ¡BOOMERANG! —Bramó Belerofonte, cargando su puño derecho con su enorme cosmos, y liberándolo en un movimiento de gancho.

Los cinco ataques terminaron por unirse y generar una gran masa de cosmos y energía que arrasaba con todo lo que entraba en contacto con ella y va directamente a los santos. Ante el destino funesto que les espera, Hakirei solo atina a cubrir a Sofía y a Yuuko con su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su capa y su mano derecha cargándola con cosmos para volver a crear el muro de cristal. Aarón se coloca delante de Idalia, Selenia y Helena, extendiendo ambos brazos y elevando su cosmos para retener la energía mortal, aunque fuera por unos instantes que le permitieran escapar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, antes de que los santos dorados hicieran sus respectivos intentos de salvar vidas, una presencia, contra todo pronóstico, logró bloquear el poderoso ataque. La santa de Pegaso reconoció al instante de que se trataba de Perseo. La presencia de Perseo tampoco pasó desapercibida para los Héroes Míticos, que miraban la escena con estupefacción.

— ¿¡Perseo!? ¿¡Pero por qué!? —Selenia se asombró de que su enemigo se arriesgara para protegerlos.

—Quiero que ayuden a mi hermano, y no solo a él, sino también a los demás. —Respondió Perseo, mientras ponía todo de su ser para retener más tiempo la mortal masa de energía. —Aarón-kun, — mencionó Perseo, volteándolo a ver y sonriéndole —existen muchas cosas que debes de saber, pero creo que tú mismo las descubrirás. ¡Hipólita, ahora! —Exclamó Perseo.

Hipólita apareció de súbito. Concentró su cosmos lo más que pudo y lo canalizó en la barrera de Ares, logrando abrir una brecha para el escape de sus enemigos.

— ¡Ahora váyanse! —Ordenó la guerrera guardiana.

— ¡Yuuko, despierta! ¡Vámonos ya! —Hakirei la sacudió una última vez y esta finalmente recuperó la conciencia, abriendo repentinamente sus ojos y reaccionando rápidamente para elevar su cosmos junto a su hermano y usar la tele transportación.

— ¡Rápido, ya váyanse! —Exclamó Perseo, ya que sus fuerzas se estaban dilapidando, además de que la esfera empezaba a consumirlo.

— ¡Pero van a morir! —Selenia expresó consternada.

—No lo hacemos por ustedes, —contestó Hipólita, dirigiéndole una dulce y sincera sonrisa. —Santo de Piscis, tú lo entenderás, ¡ahora continúen! —Exclamó, siguiendo concentrada en mantener la brecha abierta.

Los santos de Athena, aunque asombrados por las acciones de sus enemigos, accedieron, dándoles a Hipólita y Perseo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Hakirei y Yuuko elevaron su cosmos en conjunto. Aarón, junto con las niñas de bronce se reunieron con los dos hermanos lemurianos y estos finalmente usaron la tele transportación, envolviéndolos a todos en una aura brillante de oro cuyo fulgor y luz desapareció por completo después de unos momentos. Habían escapado de una muerte segura.

Una vez que vieron que los santos de Athena estaban fuera de peligro, tanto Perseo como Hipólita dejaron de luchar, dejando que la esfera acabara con sus vidas. Lo último que hicieron fue sonreírse mutuamente. El impacto de la enorme masa de energía los consumió por completo en una muerte indolora, en donde no quedó ni uno de sus átomos. Se dio una gran explosión que cimbró el bosque entero como si de un terremoto destructor se tratara, levantando una enorme nube de polvo con forma de hongo. Los cinco Héroes Míticos se quedaron anonadados de la acción de sus subordinados, en especial Belerofonte con una expresión de horror e incredulidad y Heracles con el rostro enrojecido de furia.

— ¡Hermana Hipólita! —Gritó Belerofonte, cayendo de rodillas, totalmente conmocionado de la acción de su hermana. No podía creer que diera muerte a alguien quien compartía su sangre y lazos afectivos.

— ¡Idiota! —Rugió Heracles, furioso por la acción de Perseo y golpeando una columna del templo, desmoronándola en el acto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, Sara, la diosa Athena, percibió el cosmos de sus santos, lejos de la barrera de Ares, así que la divinidad usó su cosmos a manera de guía para que Hakirei y Yuuko lograran traerlos a todos hasta la Cámara del Patriarca. Dicho recinto sagrado pronto se cubrió de un brillo dorado que se materializó en siete presencias tumbadas en el suelo, sanas y salvas.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó el Patriarca Kiki, acercándose a sus fieles soldados, quienes se estaban reincorporando con dificultad.

—Padre… las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos. —Dijo Yuuko, haciendo una reverencia y estando cabizbaja a modo de tristeza y preocupación por su compañera Sharon. La santa de Grulla observó cómo Aarón se arrodilló frente al Patriarca.

—Señor, quiero hacerme responsable por el fracaso…—Habló Aarón con una voz que denotaba su inmensa melancolía y una mirada que esbozaba tristeza. Hubiera agregado más, de no ser porque, y sin previo aviso, Idalia le soltó un golpe en pleno rostro, con tal fuerza que su cabeza impactó en el piso y destrozó un par de lozas. Aarón vio como Idalia jadeaba de una ira notoria.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerlo!? ¿Que querías probar? ¡Todo iba bien y tenías que interferir! —Recriminó Idalia mientras levantaba otra vez su puño para seguir golpeándolo.

— ¡Espera, no hagas tonterías! —Selenia sujetó a Idalia por la espalda, impidiendo que siguiera con la tunda al santo de Piscis.

— ¡Déjame, esto no te concierne! —Espetó Idalia, forcejeando con brusquedad para librarse; incluso estaba tentada a levantar sus puños en contra de ella si se hacía necesario.

—Idalia, ya cálmate. —Ordenó la venerable Oka con una tranquilidad que apaciguó los ánimos. Idalia dejó de forcejear y Selenia le soltó, aunque a la santa de Fénix estaba lejos de borrar su ira.

—Idalia-san, debemos de pensar en otra manera de traer a Sharon de regreso, pero mientras descansen para una futura batalla. Oka-sama, por favor cure a Aarón-san, y a las chicas; Hakirei, por favor quédate y dinos lo que pasó. —Ordenó Sara con calma. Los demás obedecieron y se fueron junto a la venerable anciana, dejando solos al Patriarca, a Athena y a Hakirei.

—Padre, Athena-sama, —empezó Hakirei con dificultad ya que aún no podía digerir completamente la realidad —solo puedo decirles que los lazos que Aarón e Idalia tenían con Sharon de Andrómeda ya no existen. Es lamentable, pero ahora es completamente la hija del dios de la guerra. Ella ya no volverá a ser una santa de Athena. —Concluyó el santo de Aries, cabizbajo ante las miradas preocupadas de Sara y el Patriarca Kiki.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de**_** Siguiente Generación: **_En el Santuario, a pesar de haber calma, se respira la tensión. Han iniciado los preparativos para la Guerra Santa contra Ares, dios de la guerra. El Patriarca Kiki discute con los santos dorados sobre el futuro de Sharon, mientras las niñas de bronce se preparan para la siguiente batalla que se ve próxima…


	17. Reunión

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimoséptimo capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **La presencia siniestra que hirió a Yuuko se revela: Dayanne, la hija de Ares ha renacido usando para ello el cuerpo de Sharon. Todos quedaron impactados, siendo Idalia y Aarón los que se llevaron la peor parte ya que Dayanne intentó eliminarlos, pero su padre, el dios Ares la detiene, ya que eliminar a Aarón es una tarea que corresponde a los Héroes Míticos, y estos combinaron sus más letales técnicas para acabar con todos los santos de Athena. Inesperadamente aparecen Perseo e Hipólita, quienes les abrieron un margen de escape, sacrificando sus vidas. Los santos llegaron sanos y salvos a la Cámara del Patriarca, informando la terrible noticia de que Sharon ha sido poseída.

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capitulo 17: Reunión.

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde el intento de rescate de Sharon y la batalla en las cercanías del templo de Ares. En estos momentos, el Santuario está bajo completa vigilancia, con soldados rasos y santos de las tres jerarquías monitoreando constantemente los alrededores en busca de intrusos o espías infiltrados en los sagrados territorios de Athena, además de que todos sus habitantes han iniciado los preparativos para una inevitable Guerra Santa. Idalia se ha mantenido alejada de los demás, reflexionando a solas. Los demás comprenden que por ahora la santa de Fénix necesita su espacio. Mientras, Aarón se está recuperando favorablemente de sus heridas, particularmente las curaciones de la venerable Oka y el descanso le han ayudado.

Viendo que se avecinan batallas cruentas con un futuro incierto para el Santuario, El Patriarca ha ordenado una reunión exclusiva con los doce santos dorados cuya convocatoria la ha dado en las primeras horas de la mañana y efectuándose la comitiva para esa misma tarde en su recinto.

—Hakirei, ¿ya han llegado los demás? —Preguntó el Patriarca Kiki, viendo la cámara vacía y haciendo una ligera mueca de desilusión.

—Sí, no han de tardar, Padre. —Respondió el santo de Aries, haciendo una reverencia.

—Aarón-san aún no se recupera…—Mencionó Sara, caminando apaciblemente hacia los dos, intrigada.

—Al parecer no; me dijo que no vendría y que lo disculpáramos. —Dijo Hakirei, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

—Está bien. — Respondió Sara, la diosa Athena, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hakirei, sonriendo, a manera de confortarlo. —Aarón estará bien, solo necesita pensar mejor las cosas. —Concluyó.

—Sí, está bien. — Hakirei correspondió la sonrisa.

* * *

—Sharon…—Murmuró Aarón de Piscis, sentado a las entradas de su templo, mirando melancólicamente el ancho cielo azul con el frescor de la mañana, mientras afinaba y tocaba algunas notas llenas de nostalgia y tristeza en su preciado violín. De pronto sintió que alguien colocaba su pie en su cabeza de forma no muy amable.

— ¿Qué pasa, músico? ¿Acaso no sabes que tenemos reunión con el Patriarca? — Habló un hombre, deseoso de interrumpir el descanso del santo de Piscis. Un hombre joven de cabello recortado color naranja, ostentando un peinado erizado de aspecto rebelde y agresivo. Posee ojos de un azul oscuro que recuerda las noches de luna llena y que denotan una mirada llena de sadismo, asimismo una sonrisa de crueldad y arrogancia puras. Porta con orgullo la armadura dorada de Cáncer.

—Akuma-san, yo no iré a esa reunión, así que déjame en paz. —Replicó Aarón a su compañero de armas, haciendo un movimiento de su cabeza para quitarse el pie de su compañero.

—No te hagas el importante. No creas que eres el consentido del patriarca solo porque naciste aquí. —Respondió Akuma de Cáncer de forma agresiva, poniendo sus brazos en jarra y dedicándole a Aarón un gesto despectivo.

—Espera. —Dijo un hombre portando la armadura de Sagitario y tocando suavemente el hombro del santo de Cáncer, deteniéndolo de hacer un acto irresponsable.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Elliot?! —Exigió con altivez Akuma, quitando la mano de su compañero con desprecio.

Elliot de Sagitario se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que poseía una gran compasión por el prójimo, tranquilo ante cualquier situación, muy afable, además de que se podía tener un amigo sincero en él y un santo de Athena con un sentido de justicia y deber intachables. Dicho santo es un joven en plena madurez. Su cabello es negro opaco, corto y tan revuelto que diríase que detestaba peinarse. Su mirada expresa nobleza, elegancia y valentía, cualidades acentuadas por sus ojos de tono azul grisáceo.

—Lo mismo que tú, me dirijo a la Cámara del Patriarca, así que deja a Aarón en paz. —Respondió con una calma increíble, a pesar del comportamiento detestable del santo de Cáncer.

—Siempre eres el defensor de los débiles. —Dijo Akuma molesto. —Bueno, como sea. —Terminó dando un resoplido y continuando su camino, escaleras arriba.

—Gracias Elliot-san. —Dijo Aarón, mirando como el santo del cangrejo subía hasta desaparecer de su vista y luego volteó a ver a Elliot.

—No agradezcas. — Habló el santo de Sagitario, satisfecho de ayudar a su compañero en reposo. —Por cierto ¿y el camino de rosas? —Preguntó de forma curiosa.

—Está libre, no te preocupes, —contestó Aarón sonriendo un poco —no mataría al pesado de Akuma. — Concluyó el santo de Piscis. Tras esta breve conversación, Elliot vuelve a sonreír y sigue su camino. Al estar solo de nuevo, Aarón volvió a tener una expresión melancólica. —Sólo existe una persona que puede traspasar el camino de las rosas: eres tú, Sharon…

* * *

El atardecer en el Santuario se dejaba ver en toda su bella gloria, logrando un degradado fino y exquisito de tonos violáceos, morados y naranjas. El sol estaba a pocos minutos de meterse en las montañas, siendo el elemento que completó la majestuosa estampa. Finalmente los once santos dorados están reunidos con el Patriarca, Athena y la venerable Oka en la cámara sagrada, formando dos filas de seis caballeros a la diestra del Patriarca y cinco a su siniestra.

—Ya que estamos aquí todos, podemos proceder a discutir los asuntos de urgencia máxima. —Dijo serenamente Kiki.

—Perdone la interrupción. — Habló Akuma, sorprendiendo a Elliot –quien estaba a la izquierda del santo de Cáncer- en el acto.

— ¿Que pasa Akuma?

—Me parece injusto que Aarón no esté aquí.

—Akuma, no entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta. Todos saben que Aarón fue el que tuvo más heridas en su combate.

—Eso ocurre por qué ese niño es muy débil; debió mandar a un santo más competente. —Akuma se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enfadado de que insistieran en defender a alguien, a su juicio, debilucho.

—Tranquilo, Aarón es de los más fuertes, —Dijo Aldebarán, colocando una de sus enormes manos en la cabeza del santo del cangrejo — tanto tú como todos nosotros lo sentimos: él tiene un alma llena de fuerza, un hombre que brilla como el oro y no solo por qué es un santo dorado, sino porque es un gran guerrero de sangre caliente. —Al parecer el santo del toro estaba muy inspirado.

—No necesito un sermón, Tauro. —Dijo el santo de Cáncer molesto, quitando la mano de Aldebarán de su cabeza con un movimiento de la misma.

—Entonces prosigo. —Dijo Kiki, suspirando pesadamente y volviendo a tener la atención de los once dorados. —Como ya lo saben, tenemos que estar preparados para la guerra que se aproxima; por lo que Hakirei me dice, los Héroes Míticos superan nuestras habilidades.

— ¿Cómo es eso? Yo creo que exageran; los venceré muy fácil. —Respondió Akuma con grandes aires de arrogancia, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Akuma, deja de interrumpir. —Oka reprendió la actitud del santo. —Lo que dice mi maestro es verdad. Los héroes míticos no deben de tomarse a la ligera; tal vez son sólo cinco, pero son más rápidos que ustedes. —Dijo Oka-sama.

— ¿Superan la velocidad de luz? —Esta vez preguntó Elliot, con aires de incredulidad.

—Eso parece; al menos es lo que nos mostró Aquiles: esquivó la técnica de Aarón en el último momento, parecía que el ataque sólo lo atravesó sin causarle algún daño. Ellos lo llaman la "Defensa Divina". —Respondió Hakirei de Aries.

—Pero supongo que no es lo único que discutiremos, ¿verdad señor? —Dijo Aldebarán de Tauro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Así es, el asunto que más nos compete es sobre Sharon. —Respondió Kiki, sabiendo que el momento de tomar una decisión ha llegado.

—Señor, ¿acaso dará la orden para que matemos a Sharon? Porque me niego a seguir esa orden. —Dijo un hombre adulto de estatura considerable (aunque sin llegar a la altura desmedida de Aldebarán) de cabello azul marino oscuro, despeinado y largo hasta los hombros; sus ojos son totalmente negros a causa de su condición llamada aniridia*; a pesar de ese aspecto, su mirada expresa calidez y seriedad, bajo el ardor de la justicia. Porta con majestuosidad la armadura de Géminis.

—Yamil, entiendo que Sharon es como tú hermana menor pero tanto tú, Idalia y Aarón deben de entender que desafortunadamente ya no es Sharon; ahora es Dayanne, hija de Ares, una guerrera despiadada. —Dijo el Patriarca Kiki.

—No, no debe ser así, le prometí a mi maestro defender a sus hijas con mi vida. —Expresó Yamil de Géminis en forma desafiante.

—No hay marcha atrás, Yamil. Quieras o no deberás obedecer. —Dijo el Patriarca en un tono tajante que no aceptaba replicas ni sugerencias.

—Señor, creo que está pasando algo por alto. —Interrumpió Elliot de Sagitario.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el Patriarca.

—Se trata de Kimiko-san.

* * *

En las barracas, más específicamente en la residencia de los santos femeninos, se encontraba en una absoluta calma. El atardecer estaba por acabarse por completo, de hecho ya la luna y las estrellas empezaban a brillar en sustitución por el astro rey. Los tonos naranjas y violáceos se habían transformado en tonos azules y negros. A pesar de estar anocheciendo, se sentía un clima deliciosamente cálido y justamente Selenia estaba en dicha atmosfera, propicia para reflexionar y relajarse.

—Pelear contra Sharon-chan… —Dijo Selenia, con ambas manos en su cabeza y acostada bajo la sombra de un árbol. —No creo que pueda, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga y es la que cura mis heridas. —Selenia seguía pensativa, cuando de repente, una silueta aparece, parada al lado de ella. — ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Selenia inquisitiva, mientras se sentaba.

— ¡Me respetas a mí, niña! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu lugar? —Dijo una voz claramente femenina, pisoteando el abdomen de Selenia con una fuerza que estuvo a punto de sacarle abruptamente el aire.

— ¡Kimiko-san! —Exclamó Selenia, logrando a duras penas soportar el dolor, ya que Kimiko hundía más y más el tacón de su bota en el abdomen de la santa de Pegaso. — ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con desespero.

Kimiko se caracterizaba por tener la apariencia de una adolescente hermosa, exuberante y dueña de un escultural cuerpo que bien podría ser la envidia de todas las mujeres. Tiene el cabello extremadamente largo, hasta las rodillas y de un negro azabache brillante. Sus ojos de un violeta claro, tienen el fulgor de la experiencia junto con el ardor de la juventud; porta la armadura de Casiopea cuyo tono es gris metálico y cálido. Dicha armadura está compuesta por un peto que exalta su busto bien dotado y proporcionado, cubriendo además media espalda; un par de hombreras hexagonales de tamaño mediano; un faldón metálico corto, de cuatro piezas para una amplia protección de la zona pélvica y que realzaba sus sensuales caderas; unas botas largas hasta las rodillas y de tacón fino; en la cabeza, una tiara con forma de una pequeña corona que engrandece el diseño de la armadura y quizás la vanidad de su portadora. El brazo derecho posee un escudo de metal tan reflejante que se asemeja más a un espejo; con respecto al brazo izquierdo, esta porta una cadena cuya punta de pirámide cuadrangular sirve de ataque.

— ¿Por qué no salvaron a Sharon? —Preguntó de forma imperativa.

—Lo siento, pero no pudimos… aun así la traeré de vuelta. —Respondió Selenia, con un brillo en los ojos y un gesto que denotaban su determinación a cumplir esa promesa, determinación que no pasó desapercibida para Kimiko.

— ¡Eso espero niña! —Exclamó Kimiko, mirando a Selenia como algo insignificante y quitando al fin su pie del abdomen de la santa de bronce. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse de ahí. La santa de bronce observaba su suave contoneo y de pronto una idea le cruzó en la mente.

—Además, —dijo Selenia, sonriendo de manera que aguantaba la risa — ¡no necesito que una mujer de 60 años me diga que hacer! —Gritó a todo pulmón y obviamente la frase llegó a oídos de la santa de Casiopea, quien detuvo sus pasos en seco y volteó a ver a la castaña con rapidez. Su gesto denotaba que estaba profundamente ofendida.

— ¡Te arrepentirás! —Exclamó Kimiko, ardiendo de ira, teniendo un objetivo en mente: darle una paliza a Selenia de Pegaso.

— ¡No me atrapará la vieja! — Selenia seguía con su provocación, al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr usando su velocidad de santa de bronce y desapareciendo de forma rápida de la vista de Kimiko.

— ¡No creas que esa habilidad te salvará! —Respondió la santa de Casiopea, localizando a Selenia por medio de su cosmos y se puso a correr con más velocidad a fin de que la castaña pagara su osadía. Mientras, Sofía, la santa del Dragón, escuchaba a lo lejos el alboroto de ambas amazonas, haciendo que su meditación se viera interrumpida y con ello torciera los labios.

— ¿Que dices, Sofía? ¿Selenia morirá a manos de Kimiko-san? —En esos momentos llegó Helena, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la santa de Dragón.

—No necesito ver el futuro para saber que Selenia se salvará de algún modo. —Respondió la santa del Dragón, sonriendo.

—A propósito, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Ya puedes ver el futuro de nuevo? —Volvió a preguntar Helena.

—No… mi abuela dice que tal vez Ulises me hizo pensar inconscientemente sobre mis visiones, por lo cual tengo que comenzar desde cero. —Contestó Sofía.

— Ya veo…

* * *

La noche ya dominaba el cielo. La luna llena brillaba a todo su esplendor, siendo la señora de las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. En la cámara del Patriarca aún se seguía con la reunión, en donde cada uno de los santos dorados discutían y proponían distintas estrategias para la defensa del Santuario, en caso de que Ares pasara a la acción. El asunto de Sharon siempre volvía como tema a discutir. Tras contemplar brevemente el firmamento lleno de estrellas, particularmente la constelación de Andrómeda, Kiki entró en su recinto y se sentó en su magnífico trono, haciendo que se produjera un profundo silencio, mismo que aprovechó para hablar.

—Supongo que no puedo dar un veredicto concreto ya que necesito de más elementos para tomar una decisión. —Habló el Patriarca Kiki de forma sentenciosa, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de**_** Siguiente Generación: **_El Santuario aún sigue en aparente calma y continuando con los preparativos para una inminente batalla. Mientras, Sara, la diosa Athena, junto con el Patriarca Kiki harán una revelación que puede ayudar a que Idalia indague más sobre el pasado y tener una clave que puede salvar a Sharon.

* * *

Notas:

*Aniridia: del griego que significa "sin iris". Enfermedad congénita y hereditaria de los ojos, caracterizada por la ausencia de color en el iris, dando la apariencia de que la persona solo tiene un par de enormes pupilas.


	18. Reencarnación

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimoctavo capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Han transcurrido dos emanas desde el mortal encuentro de los santos de Athena contra los Héroes Míticos. Sabiendo que la situación ha empeorado, El Santuario inició sus trabajos de preparación para la nueva Guerra Santa que se avecina. El Patriarca Kiki ha convocado a una reunión con once santos dorados (Ya que Aarón esta en recuperación), en donde se discutió sobre los Héroes Míticos y sobre todo de la posesión de Sharon. Yamil, santo de Géminis expresó su postura al oponerse a terminar con la vida de Sharon. Mientras la discusión se suscita, Selenia tuvo un encuentro con Kimiko, amazona de Casiopea, en donde ella despotricó la debilidad de Selenia. La santa de Pegaso le prometió traer a Sharon de vuelta, además de provocar la ira de Kimiko al recordarle su edad real. Sofía de Dragón conversó brevemente con Helena de Cisne, haciéndole saber que sus visiones se han detenido momentáneamente por su batalla contra Ulises. El Patriarca Kiki quiere llegar a una solución que le permita ganar la guerra y traer de vuelta a Sharon…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 18: Reencarnación.

—Entonces dentro de dos días haré una nueva reunión, tomando en cuenta a ustedes, a las amazonas de bronce y a Kimiko de Casiopea. —Habló el Patriarca Kiki con una voz que combinaba dureza de un hombre experimentado y parsimonia. —Pueden proceder a retirarse a sus respectivos templos. —Ordenó, y con ello dio por terminada la reunión, la cual se extendió hasta inicios de la madrugada. Los santos dorados hicieron una reverencia y obedecieron, empezando el camino de vuelta a sus respectivos templos.

Afuera de la Cámara del Patriarca, se encontraban Elliot y Akuma, quienes aún no bajaban las innumerables escaleras ya que se pararon a discutir sobre las resoluciones del Patriarca. Sin que Elliot lo quisiera, la plática se tornó álgida al tratar el tema sobre Sharon.

—No sé qué tanto piensa el Patriarca; esa niña debería morir en nuestras manos. Pienso que será un noble sacrificio. —Dijo Akuma de Cáncer con una inigualable frialdad, expresando ilusión en el rostro, de tan solo pensar en derramar la sangre de la anterior santa de Andrómeda.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Akuma!? —Elliot se indignó seriamente. —Sharon es nuestra compañera; debemos de defenderla, ¡tratar de salvarla! —Replicó con furia, algo bastante inusual en él.

—Mi hermano tiene razón; también tenemos que tomar en cuenta lo que piensa Selenia-san, y las demás. — Dijo un hombre adolescente, cuyo rostro expresa orgullo sin vanidad y confianza, a pesar de su aspecto jovial e inmaduro. Su cabello es corto, de color negro opaco y mucho más rebelde y desaliñado que el de Elliot; asimismo, sus ojos, a diferencia de los ojos redondeados de su hermano, son afilados y de un color castaño profundo que evoca la tierra de ambientes húmedos. Su mirada expresa la misma nobleza que el santo de Sagitario y una mayor valentía y coraje. De apariencia delgada y atlética, con los músculos ligeramente marcados, porta con honor la armadura dorada de Leo.

— ¡Cállate, Javier! ¡Esto no concierne a niños; por eso no vino Aarón! —Replicó agresivamente el santo de Cáncer, con su mirada incendiada de ira.

— Cierto, Aarón-kun y yo somos los más jóvenes, ¡pero también somos Santos de Athena! —Respondió Javier de Leo, en actitud retadora.

—Tranquilo Javier; no le des importancia, ya que al hacerlo en realidad eres un niño. —Intervino Elliot, tocando con cariño la cabeza de su hermano, para que la discusión no pasara a mayores.

—De acuerdo, hermano. —Dijo Javier, respirando pausadamente y calmándose en el acto. Akuma de Cáncer solo rodó los ojos, dio un soplido de fastidio y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su templo.

* * *

Mientras, Aarón, a la luz de la bella luna, siguió estando en el mismo lugar de su respectivo templo, tocando acordes de su violín con gran maestría, y cuyas notas generaban una melodía tan hermosa como melancólica, e incluso los pequeños animalitos como aves y ardillas quedaron embelesados y se acercaron al apuesto santo de semblante triste.

—Es simplemente hermoso. —Dijo un hombre joven de apariencia delgada, aplaudiendo con sinceridad y acercándose a Aarón con calma. Su rostro posee facciones angelicales y su semblante anuncia a un hombre sereno, sin deseos mundanos y en constante búsqueda de la verdad. Lo más cercano a un dios. Su cabello es largo hasta la espalda y de color rubio dorado, similar a la miel. Una característica distintiva de él es que siempre mantiene los ojos cerrados. Porta con devoción la armadura dorada de Virgo. —Sin duda un talento de nacimiento. —Añadió, asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Maha-san… —Dijo Aarón, correspondiendo el saludo, dejando de tocar el violín y reincorporándose para tratar más de cerca a su compañero. — ¿A qué te refieres? Yo aprendí a tocar el violín porque me enseñó mi hermana.

—Cuando los humanos reencarnan tienen las habilidades de su vida pasada. — Explicó Maha de forma breve, sonriendo gentilmente.

— ¿Reencarnación? ¿Vida pasada?

—Así es. Todos han tenido una vida pasada, a excepción de los Héroes míticos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Maha-san? ¿Que yo conozco a los Héroes míticos? ¡Si eso es imposible! —Aarón se exaltó en sobremanera.

—El Patriarca me dijo que estás confundido por algo que te dijeron los Héroes Míticos. —Dijo el santo de Virgo con una voz tan calma y dueña de sí que hizo que Aarón se tranquilizara. Era cierto. Aarón aún no había olvidado las palabras de los Héroes Míticos. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y empezó a rememorar lo sucedido entre él y los guerreros de Ares.

* * *

_—Ícaro, ¿no me digas que…?_—Preguntó Belerofonte

_—Así es, Belerofonte… es un Santo de Athena…_—Dijo Ícaro.

_—Supongo que solo podemos hacer una cosa, ¿verdad Heracles?_ —Preguntó Belerofonte

_—No sé qué tanto piensas; es obvio que tenemos que matarlo. ¿De qué sirve que hayamos esperamos tanto tiempo?_ —Respondió Heracles.

_—Entonces yo me encargo._ —Dijo Aquiles. _—Dime niño, ¿cómo te llaman ahora?_

_—Aarón… de Piscis…_—Recordó haber estado tan confundido.

_— ¿¡Que nombre es ese!?_ —Replicó Ícaro.

_—Tranquilo Ícaro, Aquiles acabará pronto con él; así, al vencer a Athena, solo tenemos que esperar otros pocos años para cumplir la promesa._ —Dijo Belerofonte.

* * *

—Te equivocas… yo estoy bien, Maha-san. —Respondió Aarón escuetamente, sin mayores ánimos y volviendo a abrir sus ojos.

—Supongo que sí, ya que por fin viste el rostro de Sharon. —Dijo el santo de Virgo con un rostro inexpresivo.

—No me hables de eso Maha-san. —Replicó Aarón volteando a otro lado, ruborizándose. —Es cierto que yo quería ver el rostro de Sharon-chan, pero... — Aarón se detuvo al recordar el rostro que vio —esa no era Sharon; era una guerrera despiadada con la mirada de un demonio ávido de sangre. —Concluyó con dolor, incluso aguantando una lágrima que quería escapar.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Dijo Maha, frotando sus dedos pulgar e índice. —Si me disculpas, debo de irme. —Maha de Virgo salió del templo de Piscis y caminó un par de escaleras abajo. —Piensa bien las cosas Aarón; tal vez la única manera de vencer a los Héroes Míticos sea con el pasado y no con el futuro. —El santo dorado volteó a ver al santo de Piscis, dedicándole un gesto conciliador y terminó su plática con esa reflexión.

* * *

La noche estaba en su máximo apogeo, teniendo un ambiente cálido y tranquilo. En la sagrada estatua de Athena, iluminada por la luz de la luna que resaltaba la belleza de la pieza escultórica, se encontraba Sara, quien concentró su cosmos y generó una barrera protectora translucida de tintes dorados y que cubrió por entero el Santuario.

—Con esto Ares no llegará por sorpresa. —Dijo Sara, observando su obra, satisfecha por su deber cumplido.

—Procure no cansarse demasiado mi señora. —Dijo la venerable Oka, subiendo las escaleras de la explanada.

—No te preocupes. —Respondió la diosa con una gran y dulce sonrisa. —Estaré bien, no usaré todo mi poder. Eso será cuando llegue Ares.

—Sara, diosa Athena, tenemos que hablar de un asunto. —Dijo el Patriarca Kiki, quien al igual que Oka, hizo acto de presencia por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sara.

—Es sobre Dayanne. —Dijo Kiki sin rodeos. —Desde la primera vez que atacó el Santuario, en la primera Guerra Santa, me surgió una duda: simplemente Dayanne como tal no existe. De ser así, ¿qué significaría todo esto? —Preguntó el Patriarca.

—Tienes razón. —Le respondió Athena. Dio un suspiro, preparándose para revelar más información. —Dayanne solo es la máscara del verdadero mal. En realidad Ares tuvo tres hijos: Fobos, Armonía...

—Y Deimos. —Concluyó Idalia, interrumpiendo a Sara e invitándose a sí misma a la pequeña discusión, saliendo de las sombras de la enorme estatua, sorprendiendo a los tres dirigentes presentes.

—Así es, esa es la verdadera cara de Dayanne. —Respondió la diosa Athena, recuperando la compostura y acercándose a Idalia.

* * *

La apacibilidad de la noche se vio interrumpida de repente por gritos fuertes de una chica pidiendo socorro, y dichas vociferaciones se ubicaban en las cercanías del templo de Leo. Javier, su santo guardián, estaba a punto de dormir, pero al verse alertado, salió a toda prisa de su habitación de descanso para averiguar que ocurría y de ser necesario, entrar con valentía al combate. Estando en la entrada de su templo, buscó con la mirada, tratando de ubicar a la muchacha que pedía ayuda y preparándose para acabar con un hipotético intruso.

— ¡Auxilio! —La voz que gritaba a esos niveles tan altos como para despertar a medio Santuario se le hizo conocida a Javier: era de Selenia, que, aunque su voz mostraba fatiga, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para vociferar a ese volumen inusual. Tras escuchar su voz, el santo del león pudo ubicar a la santa de Pegaso y vio que corría en dirección a su templo, como si de un animal asustado que acababa de escapar de su depredador se tratara.

— ¡Selenia-san! ¿Qué te pasó? —Javier, obviamente preocupado de la integridad de su compañera de armas corrió hacia ella, a las afueras de su templo a recibirla, poniendo ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la castaña. Selenia se apartó a poca distancia de él, de forma amable y cautelosa.

—Toda… la… tarde... escapando… de… Kimiko-san —Dijo entre pausas poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Quiero… un… respiro... —Dijo. Tras continuar con la inhalación y exhalación, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se normalizaron y ya recuperada añadió: —Muchas gracias Javier, en realidad creo que ahora si me pasé.

—Ya sabes que a Kimiko-san no le gusta que le recuerden su verdadera edad. —Regañó el santo de Leo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Selenia, quien esta vez no se apartó.

—Lo sé. —Contestó la santa de Pegaso a la defensiva; esta hizo el ademán de sonreírle a Javier. — ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó para animar el ambiente.

—Muy… muy bien, —Contestó el santo de Leo nervioso, sin saber por qué — aunque me siento solo, ya que mi hermano Elliot, Darío-san y tú normalmente están en la casa de Sagitario. —Terminó.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo. —Respondió Selenia, tomando la mano de Javier que estaba en su hombro y rodeándola entre las suyas.

— ¿En… en serio, Selenia? —El santo del león se ruborizó, poniéndose más nervioso que antes. Su frente estaba empapada con una ligera capa de sudor, se le formó un nudo en el estómago y su corazón se llenó de ilusión.

— ¡Si, de esa manera me escaparé de Kimiko-san! —Contestó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Javier dejara de estar nervioso, ruborizado y sudoroso. Se podría incluso agregar que algo crujió y se rompió dentro de él y que por supuesto Selenia ni siquiera lo notó.

—Ya veo... —Su voz y rostro ocultaron muy bien su tremenda decepción, de su ilusión hecha en miles de pedazos. —"Era tan hermoso para ser cierto." —Pensó. Inhaló para aclarar su mente, llamando la atención de Selenia, a lo que Javier solo se limitó a responder con un gesto de su cabeza, señalando la entrada de su templo. Era tarde y había que dormir.

Y los dos entraron, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del templo de Leo.

* * *

—"No quiero entrar al templo de Acuario; tal vez ya llegó él..." —Pensaba Helena de Cisne, cabizbaja, subiendo las escaleras que daban en dirección hacia el templo de Escorpio, queriendo caminar y no queriendo hacerlo al mismo tiempo, ya que la idea de encontrarse con esa persona le asqueaba en demasía. Lo despreciaba por completo.

— ¿Que hace aquí la hija de Paris-sama? —Preguntó la voz de un hombre, haciendo que Helena interrumpiera de tajo sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y vista, ubicando al dueño de la voz profunda: un hombre joven de complexión fornida, de ojos azul marino profundo que evocaba la misteriosa profundidad del mar y cuya mirada añadía toques de seducción, perversión, lujuria y excesiva confianza. Su cabello negro metálico y ondulado llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Porta la armadura dorada de Escorpio con pasión.

— ¡Pierre-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió Helena, intentando que su voz no tuviera un tono de repulsión.

—Sólo paseo y hago guardia alrededor de mi templo, no te preocupes. —Dijo con una arrogancia tan característica de él, acercándose a la rubia. —Si no quieres irte a tu casa, —dijo el caballero pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica —puedes ir conmigo, serás bien recibida. —Dijo, agregando una expresión seductora en todo su rostro.

—Ni en tus sueños. —Espetó Helena, volteando su rostro para otro lado. No odiaba a Pierre, pero le desagradaba tratar con él, precisamente por sus constantes intentos de cortejarla. La santa rubia no se imaginó que lo peor sin duda estaba por venir, ya que Pierre tomó con sus dedos pulgar e índice su mentón con delicadeza, obligándola a que se vieran las caras. Por fortuna tenía su máscara para que el santo del escorpión no notara su nerviosismo y rubor.

—En realidad me encantaría ver tu hermoso rostro, —dijo Pierre, manteniendo su gesto de seducción —sí, un rostro inocente. —Pierre sonrío maquiavélicamente para sus adentros, ya que notaba la respiración agitada que la chica intentaba ocultar, además de que tenía la certeza de que estaba ruborizada. Así que para seguir el juego, Pierre acercó su boca a la oreja izquierda de la santa de Cisne y ella sintió el cálido aliento del joven chocar contra su lóbulo, lo que la paralizó sin saber qué hacer en esos momentos. —Y una inocencia que yo te quitaré. —Pierre susurró de manera sensual semejante atrevimiento en el oído de la chica. Poco faltaba para que también mordiera suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¡Pervertido! —Gritó Helena furiosa, reaccionando al fin, empujando con brusquedad a Pierre para quitárselo de encima. La rubia reanudó su camino, ya sin dudar: era preferible estar con el hombre que odiaba que con el casanova de Escorpio. Pierre observó cómo se alejaba del lugar caminando con la rapidez que daba la furia.

Lo último que vio Pierre de Escorpio fue como Helena daba un puñetazo a una columna, dejando un profundo hueco y millares de grietas en la estructura.

—Qué mal carácter…—Suspiró Pierre, rascándose la nuca con un gesto de frustración y que luego cambió por una sonrisa cínica. Ya habría otra oportunidad de seducirla y que finalmente cayera en sus redes. El santo dorado volvió a su deber de hacer guardia.

* * *

En la explanada de la sagrada estatua de Athena, aún estaban el Patriarca Kiki y la venerable Oka, observando como Sara e Idalia hablaban sobre los hijos de Ares, ambas tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Sharon y liberarla de la influencia de Deimos.

— ¿Cómo Deimos está en el cuerpo de una mujer? —Preguntó Idalia, estando cruzada de brazos.

—Honestamente no lo sé, pero quizás las repuestas que buscamos estén en la guerra pasada... —Dijo Sara, la diosa Athena. A lo que Idalia bajó los brazos de la estupefacción que sintió en esos momentos. La santa de Fénix era una chica que podía tomar decisiones con rapidez, así que sin perder más tiempo, dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de su diosa.

—Tengo que revisar sus memorias pasadas... —Dijo Idalia, dedicándole a Sara una mirada única, suplicante y determinada.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de**_** Siguiente Generación: **_Mientras Idalia revisa las memorias de la diosa Athena, Aarón se pregunta sobre su vida pasada y la relación que tiene con los Héroes Míticos, al mismo tiempo que su amistad con Yuuko crecerá. El santo de Piscis está determinado a resolver el misterio de su vida pasada con ayuda de la santa de Fénix. ¿Lo logrará?


	19. Un viaje al pasado

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el decimonoveno capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Después de la reunión convocada por el Patriarca, Akuma de Cáncer discutió agresivamente con Elliot de Sagitario y Javier de Leo sobre el destino de Sharon. Mientras, Maha de Virgo hizo reflexionar a Aarón sobre su vida pasada y el vínculo que aún posee con los Héroes Míticos. La diosa Athena, junto con el Patriarca Kiki, la venerable Oka e Idalia descifraron que Dayanne, la hija del dios Ares, es solo una pantalla de humo y que en realidad son tres hijos: Fobos, Armonía y Deimos. Selenia fue directo al templo de Leo para escapar de Kimiko y Javier la acepta en su recinto. Helena tuvo un encuentro desagradable con Pierre de Escorpio. Sara, la diosa Athena deduce que las respuestas que buscan pueden encontrarse en sus memorias pasadas e Idalia ha decidido investigar la mente de Athena…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 19: Un viaje al pasado.

Sara, la diosa Athena, quedó anonadada por la petición de su santa de Fénix. Atrás de ella todavía estaban el Patriarca y la venerable Oka, observando. Pero, sabiendo que la salvación de Sharon es prioritaria y la situación precaria, se mostró decidida, cambiando su gesto sorprendido a uno determinado.

Volteó a ver a sus dos consejeros con dulzura, asintiendo, siendo que el Patriarca y Oka lo vieron como una invitación para irse del lugar y dejarla a solas con su santa. Los dos hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron la explanada de la estatua de Athena. Sara volvió a ver a Idalia, manteniendo su mirada determinada, asintiendo de nueva cuenta y cuya señal Idalia interpretó correctamente. La santa de bronce se acercó a su diosa, quedando frente a frente y a pocos centímetros de distancia, ambas se sentaron de rodillas e Idalia colocó sus manos de forma delicada alrededor de la cabeza de Sara.

—Entonces permítame entrar en sus memorias; puede que mis respuestas estén ahí. —Pidió Idalia con una bondad inusual.

—Sí, no te preocupes, puedes entrar. — Respondió Sara con calma, cerrando sus ojos.

Idalia se concentró y de igual manera cerró sus ojos. Lo que sintió Idalia después fue la sensación de estar cayendo de una altitud considerable, pero en vez de ser una caída rápida, frenética y mortal, era una caída suave y lenta, como si ella fuera una pluma viajando entre los vientos agradables y pacíficos de otoño. Cuando sintió sus pies tocar piso firme, lo supo: había entrado en la mente de su diosa Athena. La santa del Fénix abrió sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor un mundo laberintico curioso: los muros eran un poco más altos que ella y hechos de una piedra sólida, de colores ambarinos y textura lisa. Daba la impresión de que el laberinto, compuesto por varias formas circulares, fue esculpido a partir de una colosal roca, puesto que sus paredes no tenían principio ni fin, ni se conocía una intervención que hubiera unido cada pared en las esquinas, calles, corredores, encrucijadas y callejones sin salida.

El cielo era de color negro y tan vacío como un abismo; a pesar de ello, todo se veía iluminado, como si un sol de mediodía estuviera en el singular cielo negro. Las calles y encrucijadas eran tan anchas que una decena de personas podrían caminar fácilmente y sin estorbarse mutuamente. El piso de dichas calles estaba tapizado por una alfombra de lino de tintes escarlata. En algunos muros del laberinto se encontraban puertas bañadas en oro, cuyas decoraciones de grecas y figuras pertenecían al antiguo estilo griego, recreando escenas de mitos y recuerdos de distintas épocas, y estas puertas eran las que daban acceso a memorias de una vida pasada.

—Así que esta es la mente de un dios, —dijo Idalia un poco sorprendida de observar tan peculiar lugar —aunque no se diferencia mucho de los humanos. —Dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y suspirando pesadamente. —No me gusta hacer esto, me desgasta demasiado. ¿Dónde estarán esas puertas de su encarnación pasada? — Se preguntó a sí misma, comenzando a caminar; era mejor hacer su búsqueda que quejarse inútilmente.

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para que un nuevo día se presentara y el sol se dejara ver en toda su brillantez magnifica. En el templo de Piscis, Aarón estaba en su cuarto de descanso, acostado en su cama sin cobijas, con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza y solo vistiendo un pantalón formal negro de tela deslavada y desgastada, pero que aún seguía sirviendo, junto a una camisa, también formal y de color blanco, portándola algo desacomodada y desabotonada de tal forma que se veían parte de sus pectorales bien formados. Intentó conciliar el sueño toda la noche, sin ningún éxito; en su cara se veía notoriamente que algo le incomodaba.

—Una vida pasada… todos tenemos una, ¿pero por qué la mía es importante? —Se preguntó en voz alta, seguido de un suspiro. —Idalia-kun, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarme? —Dijo Aarón, mirando el amplio y alto techo de su templo con tristeza y una ansía de resolver sus preguntas que le carcomía.

* * *

El cielo se vio coloreado de tintes azulados claros, acompañados de una franja naranja radiante. El alba anunciaba que la noche había terminado y pronto los primeros rayos del sol coronarían la mañana. De vuelta en la explanada de la estatua de Athena, Idalia, junto con Sara, despertaron repentinamente de su trance. La santa del ave inmortal quitó sus manos lentamente de la cabeza de Athena. Gruesas gotas de sudor empapaban el cuerpo de Idalia y era visible que estaba agitada, aunque no se sabía con exactitud si fue por el producto de su viaje o por lo pocos hechos que descubrió y que la habían dejado con una cara de estupefacción que rayaba los límites humanos. Sara, por otra parte seguía tan fresca como la noche anterior, aunque con un gesto de preocupación por Idalia. La diosa Athena fue la primera en levantarse, ofreciéndole a Idalia una mano para que su santa se levantara también.

— ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó Idalia, mirando hacia la nada. —Imposible... ¡por eso Shun-sama sacrificó su vida de ese modo! —Exclamó Idalia, manteniendo su gesto de estupor. Vio la mano de Sara extendida, y siendo típico de ella, rechazó la ayuda, aunque de forma respetuosa, y se levantó por sí misma. —Aunque me surgió otra duda, ¿cómo entró al cuerpo de Sharon? —Ahora colocó su mano en su barbilla, reflexionando. —Deimos, juro que te acabaré…—Esto último lo dijo, convirtiendo su mano en un puño que expresaba todo el odio y rencor en su ser. Athena solo veía como su santa hablaba consigo misma.

—Idalia, debes de entender que en caso de que Deimos no deje el cuerpo de Sharon, tenemos que... —Intentó decir Sara.

— ¡Eso no ocurrirá! —Exclamó Idalia, desesperada y alzando la voz de tal manera que hizo retroceder a Sara un par de pasos, visiblemente asustada.

—Idalia, cálmate por favor. —Dijo Sara, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la santa para tranquilizarla y reconfortarla. —Yo tampoco quiero que Sharon-chan muera, así que te prometo que sacaré a Deimos de su cuerpo, de cualquier forma. —Habló, mostrando una mirada honesta, decidida y sincera, reforzando su compromiso.

—No, Shun-sama lo selló, pero el maldito de algún modo regresó; es por eso que yo haré algo diferente, aunque me cueste la vida. —Sentenció Idalia, con un rostro lleno de rabia.

* * *

El sol ya tenía un par de horas de haber salido, legando un bello amanecer, dominando la bóveda celeste y dando calidez al ambiente. En la mañana se sintió un delicioso frescor, otorgado por las brisas matinales. En cuanto Aarón, aún despierto, sintió que ya era de día, se levantó y sin perder tiempo, salió de su templo en búsqueda de Idalia, checando por todos lados. Tras caminar un buen tiempo y disfrutar el ambiente matutino, el santo de Piscis llegó a un pequeño lago y que cuya agua cristalina evidenciaba que no tenía mucha profundidad. Logró ver una silueta sentada a las orillas del lago, así que caminó en dirección hacia ella, creyendo que era Idalia, pero tras agudizar su vista se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataba de Yuuko. Aarón caminó un par de metros para estar junto a ella. Ambos se dieron los buenos días, sonriendo. El santo dorado le preguntó sobre el paradero de la santa de Fénix.

—No está por aquí; desde hace días no la veo... —Dijo Yuuko, algo apenada de no poderlo ayudar. Observó que el rostro de Aarón reflejaba un ligero desaliento.

—Ya veo... —Dijo Aarón. — ¿Y cómo estás, Yuuko-san? ¿Tus heridas ya sanaron? —Preguntó, cambiando el tema para saber sobre la salud de su amiga y compañera de armas.

—Sí, —contestó Yuuko con un tono de voz triste—siento haber sido débil, Dayanne me dio un golpe físico y mental, por eso no pude utilizar la tele transportación a tiempo. —Concluyó, viendo el lago con unos ojos abatidos de tristeza.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos vivos. —Aarón se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por el hombro de la lemuriana, en señal de amistad, dándole los ánimos que al parecer necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Sí importa, —respondió Yuuko ariscamente, guiada por impulsividad —mi hermano y yo somos descendientes de la legendaria Yuzuriha, al tener ese honor representa una gran responsabilidad, más aún para mí que tengo la armadura de la Grulla. —Dijo la santa de plata, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Aarón podría jurar que su amiga reprimía sus lágrimas.

—Para mí eres muy fuerte Yuuko-san, incluso podrías superar al Patriarca. ¿No lo crees? —Declaró Aarón, asombrando a Yuuko, quien volteó a verlo, y aprovechando esa circunstancia, Aarón le brindó una sonrisa llena de consuelo y amistad.

—Ese es mi sueño: superar a mi padre y ser la primera Matriarca del Santuario. —Yuuko terminó devolviéndole la sonrisa, y posteriormente miró al cielo con ilusión, secando las lágrimas al instante.

—Sé que lo lograras. —Alentó el santo de Piscis, dándole un fuerte abrazo, y que sorprendió a la lemuriana, para después recibir el gesto afectuoso de forma gustosa. —Bueno, si me disculpas, debo irme para encontrar a Idalia-kun. —Dijo, levantándose en el acto y ofreciéndole una mano a Yuuko para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó y se reincorporó.

— ¡Aarón-san! —Se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos, llamando la atención de ambos y que Aarón reconoció inmediatamente como la de Selenia, quien estaba corriendo sin mucha prisa hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Selenia? —Preguntó Aarón, caminando hacia ella.

— ¿También estás buscando a Idalia? —Inquirió Selenia, deteniendo su trote y alzando la vista hacia su compañero dorado.

— ¡¿Sabes dónde está?! —Preguntó, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la castaña y sacudiéndola de la impresión.

— ¡Tranquilo, Aarón! —Reclamó Selenia, haciendo que el santo la soltara y tras ese suceso, añadió: —Sí, logro sentir su cosmos, aunque ella lo esconda, nada escapa de mi visión. —Dijo señalándose a sí misma con el pulgar, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo de soberbia

—Entonces guíame, por favor. —Pidió Aarón. Selenia accedió, señalando con su índice el camino a seguir. Los dos se despidieron de Yuuko y emprendieron la marcha para encontrar a la santa de Fénix. El ambiente del lago pronto fue sustituido por un terreno rocoso, bastante lejos de las barracas y templos del Santuario, lo cual hizo que Aarón y Selenia caminaran bastante por un par de horas. Al final lograron encontrar a Idalia, visualizándola a lo lejos y observando que estaba en una columna destruida, con la suficiente altura como para que Idalia estuviera sentada, con los brazos cruzados, cerrados los ojos y manteniendo un aspecto meditabundo. Ambos se miraron y Selenia finalizó encogiéndose de hombros. Pero antes de que los dos se acercaran a ella, vieron con claridad que Idalia dibujó en su rostro una mueca de desagrado. Abrió los ojos y no dudó en comportarse agresiva y hostilmente con sus compañeros.

— ¿No pueden largarse ambos? —Preguntó, gritando con hosquedad y mirándolos fijamente con enojo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estamos aquí? —Selenia, en cambio, preguntó curiosa, mientras caminaba hacia ella junto con Aarón. Ya regañados e insultados, carecía de sentido acercarse con precaución.

—No olvides que Idalia-kun puede leer la mente; uno siempre piensa. ¿No crees que sea obvio? —Le respondió Aarón.

— ¡Es verdad! —Exclamó una divertida Selenia, soltando una risita y rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Que quieren? —Idalia se levantó molesta, con los puños cerrados.

—Idalia-kun… ayúdame por favor. Maha-san me dijo que tú eres la única que puedes ayudarme... quiero saber mi pasado. —Pidió Aarón cortésmente.

—No, —respondió secamente sin dudar — ¿en qué me beneficiaría ayudarte? —Idalia preguntó con aspereza, cruzándose de brazos de nueva cuenta. Aún seguía con su actitud hostil hacia el santo de Piscis.

—Te podrá contestar algunas de tus dudas, Idalia-san. —Dijo con calma Sara, quien apareció súbitamente para sorpresa de todos. Con su presencia buscaba convencer a su santa de Fénix.

— ¿Entonces qué dices, Idalia? ¿Le ayudaras a Aarón-san? —Preguntó Selenia, sonriendo divertida.

En esos momentos Idalia se sentía demasiado presionada. Tres contra uno, eso se le hacía demasiado injusto. La habían arrinconado, y solo tenía la opción de ayudar a Aarón. Dio un respiro, calmándose y analizando la situación. Ciertamente no quería ayudar a Aarón, ya que no le agradaba del todo, además de que aún seguía enojada con él por el fracaso del rescate de Sharon. Pero, por otra parte, había muchas probabilidades de que en su vida pasada se encontraran más claves, más pistas que podrían ayudarla a salvar a su familiar. No tenía caso seguir negando la petición del santo dorado. Volvió a respirar profundamente y abrió los ojos, enfocándolos en Aarón, con su característico semblante adverso.

—De acuerdo. Ya que me beneficia lo haré. —Respondió al fin Idalia, en un tiempo que a los demás presentes les pareció horas. El santo de Piscis estaba a punto de darle las gracias, pero Idalia le interrumpió. —No creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi hermana. Tú aún me disgustas. —Dijo Idalia, señalando acusatoriamente con su dedo índice, enfatizando sus palabras y sin dejar de lado su actitud hacia el santo de Piscis.

—Puedo entenderlo... —Dijo Aarón, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y sudando por el nerviosismo a la vez.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de**_** Siguiente Generación: **_Idalia ha accedido a ayudar a Aarón, y para ello iniciará un viaje más al pasado, en compañía de Selenia. Ambas buscarán en la mente del santo de Piscis claves que les permitan entender su vida anterior, además de presenciar su vínculo con Sharon. ¿Lograran encontrar las tan ansiadas respuestas?


	20. Un viaje al pasado (Parte II)

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: ¡Y llegamos al vigésimo capítulo, señores! En verdad ha sido bastante grato llegar tan lejos en la edición de un fantástico fanfic como este. Ha sido un largo camino de esfuerzo, tiempo y dedicación pero un camino satisfactorio al fin. Igualmente es satisfactorio ver que el trabajo de Andrómeda y mío ha tenido una buena aceptación. Quizás no sea una aceptación a niveles altos, pero estoy consciente de que por algo se empieza, en este caso, en el medio de expresión artística de la escritura y que uno elige transitar. También me alegra decirles que prácticamente estamos a la mitad de esta maravillosa historia, así que espero que juntos lleguemos al final de la misma. Como siempre, espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos a todos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Idalia entró en la mente de Sara, la diosa Athena, con el objetivo de conocer más del enemigo a través de la anterior guerra santa. La santa de Fénix ha llegado a la resolución de eliminar a Deimos. Mientras, Aarón de Piscis ha decidido resolver el misterio que encierra su vida pasada, y para ello requiere de la ayuda de Idalia. El santo de Piscis mantuvo una emotiva conversación con Yuuko de la Grulla. Selenia de Pegaso ayudó a Aarón para encontrar a Idalia, objetivo que finalmente cumplen. Y aunque la santa del ave inmortal se negó a ayudar a Aarón al principio, Athena la persuadió, pues la vida pasada de Aarón puede tener las claves para rescatar a Sharon, y quizás vencer a Ares…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 20: Un viaje al pasado (Parte II).

Después de que Idalia aceptó ayudar a Aarón, se formó un incómodo silencio que estaba durando demasiado y poniendo la atmosfera muy pesada para los presentes en el lugar; por esas razones, Selenia habló para disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

—Idalia... ¿en verdad vas a entrar a la mente de Aarón-san? —Preguntó la santa de Pegaso.

—No es algo que me agrade, pero tengo que hacerlo. —Contestó Idalia.

—Selenia, —ahora habló Sara —acompaña a Idalia a la mente de Aarón, por favor. —Pidió la diosa Athena amablemente. La santa de Fénix no pudo sino indignarse, sintiendo como si su diosa desconfiara de ella.

—No le haré nada, lo juro. —Dijo Idalia, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Te creo, pero es una precaución que estoy tomando, además también Selenia te puede ayudar. — Dijo con calma Sara, dándole a Idalia una dulce sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su hombro, a lo cual la santa de Fénix no pudo sino bajar la mirada y tragarse su indignación y orgullo a lo cual le siguió un gruñido de frustración.

—De acuerdo, —soltó un pesado suspiro —dejaré que venga, aunque esto implique un trabajo más pesado. —Terminó.

—No te preocupes Idalia, haré todo lo que me pidas, — Dijo Selenia con una sonrisa, palmeando la espalda de su compañera —y me portaré muy bien. —Añadió con un ánimo bastante entusiasta.

—Quita tu mano Selenia o la perderás. —Amenazó la santa de Fénix.

—De acuerdo. —Selenia quitó su mano de inmediato y su sonrisa se borró de golpe por el susto. Idalia solo rodó los ojos, para después enfocarlos en Aarón.

—Aarón, siéntate. — Ordenó Idalia de manera áspera. El santo dorado obedeció y a continuación, Idalia le imitó y colocó sus manos entorno a las sienes de Aarón. —Quiero que te relajes y despejes tu mente, ya que si no lo haces, tus defensas me tratarán de aniquilar, y yo no respondo si te hago daño en defensa propia. Después de tu pelea contra Medusa, tu mente debe estar más alerta que antes. —Explicó el porqué de su instrucción.

—Entiendo. —Fue la sola respuesta de Aarón, cerrando los ojos. Idalia ahora se enfocó en su compañera de bronce.

—Selenia, tu coloca tus manos sobre las mías, y déjate llevar por mi voz mental; no quiero que te distraigas, ya que si lo haces, te quedarás en la mente de Aarón. —Ordenó la santa del ave inmortal

—Sí, me portaré muy bien. —Respondió Selenia, colocándose detrás de Aarón, sentándose lo mejor que pudo y poniendo sus manos sobre las de Idalia, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le fueron dadas.

La santa de Pegaso cerró sus ojos y no tardó mucho en experimentar lo mismo que Idalia la noche anterior: cayendo de una gran altitud con suavidad, y su cuerpo liviano como una pluma. Y el tiempo de su ingravidez acabó cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban un suelo firme y liso. Selenia abrió los ojos y se maravilló con lo que vio: un laberinto titánico compuesto por solo un cuadrado perfecto, y cuyos muros, hechos a partir de bello mármol blanco, alcanzaban los dos metros de altura; el laberinto parecía tallado en una sola pieza, ya que se observaba que no tenían marcas de unión o una señal de intervención que los juntara. El cielo, en vez de ser negro, era de varios matices de azules, oscilando entre tonos oscuros y claros, siempre en movimiento perpetuo. La anchura de las calles y encrucijadas eran menores que en la mente de Sara, pero aun así, las dos podían recorrer sus calles sin ningún problema y el piso del laberinto estaba tapizado por una alfombra, ahora de color violeta, teniendo una textura de cuadros.

— ¡Woow! ¿Esta es la mente de Aarón-san? ¡Nunca creí que así sería la mente humana! —Exclamó Selenia con auténtica sorpresa.

—Me pregunto cómo será tu mente Selenia, —dijo Idalia, colocando su mano para frotarse el mentón —tal vez sea más hueca. —Ironizó con un tono de burla y sonriendo en el acto.

— ¡No me molestes! —Protestó Selenia visiblemente ofendida.

—Sígueme, tenemos que buscar una puerta. —Dijo Idalia escuetamente, poniéndose a caminar por las calles del laberinto.

— ¿Una puerta? ¿A qué te refieres? —Selenia tenía un gesto de curiosidad pura, mientras se puso en marcha para seguirle el paso a su compañera.

—La mente humana es compleja. Cuando entro en ella, le doy forma de pasadizos y puertas para encontrar mejor la información. —Explicó la santa de Fénix.

— ¡Ah, ya entendí! Oye, ¿eso significa que lo que estamos viendo es una ilusión creada por ti, para que te acomodes mejor? —Preguntó la santa de Pegaso, observando a su alrededor, especialmente fijándose en las puertas de estilo barroco que veía pasar.

—Así es; por eso este trabajo es agotador y más al traer curiosos. —Dijo Idalia, en un tono de voz que a Selenia le pareció un reproche hacia ella.

—Lo siento. —Selenia se disculpó sinceramente, agachando la mirada.

—Ya no importa, debemos de seguir. —Dijo Idalia. Ambas siguieron caminando, pasando de largo por varias puertas y pasadizos.

— ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es la indicada? —Volvió a preguntar. A Idalia le parecía estar tratando con una pequeña niña, ansiosa por explicaciones para saciar su inocente curiosidad para entender mejor el mundo que presenciaba. En cierta medida se estaba cansando de responderle a su incomoda acompañante.

—Es algo muy obvio: es la última puerta del corredor. —Contestó la santa de Fénix. —Cuando una persona nace, sus talentos provienen de los recuerdos de su vida pasada; es algo que un hombre no recuerda comúnmente, es inconsciente, por lo cual se guarda en la parte de la memoria más recóndita del cerebro. —Dijo.

— ¿Idalia, cómo sabes todo esto? —Selenia no dejaba de sorprenderse.

—Practica. — Respondió Idalia, volteando a verla y sonriendo con una pizca de soberbia.

Las santas de bronce siguieron caminando en línea recta, doblaron por varias esquinas, alternándose en ir a la derecha y a la izquierda. Caminaron por un largo trecho; Selenia estaba a punto de quejarse de la larga caminata, cuando, finalmente llegan a la última puerta de las memorias de Aarón. Dicha puerta estaba hecha a base de las más finas maderas, como roble y cedro. La madera tenía diversas figuras de flores y hojas, hermosamente talladas, al igual que ornamentos de formas curvas y demasiado sobre cargadas, recordando el estilo barroco, fusionado con el estilo art nouveau, todo ello coloreado por un tinte lila profundo. El picaporte lucía antiguo, con un color cobrizo, evocando la época de la artesanía en hierro, cuando todo se hacía a mano. De hecho el picaporte tenía igualmente grabados de flores, aunque menos majestuosos que los de la puerta.

—Es esta. —Dijo Idalia, con el corazón empezándole a latir de la emoción. —Por fin podré saber qué es lo que se oculta en el pasado de Aarón, por qué nació en el Santuario, y lo más importante, por qué tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a Sharon. — Idalia puso su mano en el picaporte y lo hizo girar, esperando que la puerta se abriera. Sin embargo, al empujar, se dio cuenta que la puerta no se movía. Intentó abrirla un par de veces más, pero ésta no se dejó. — ¡¿Pero qué…?!—Exclamó Idalia, furiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña, quien solo observaba batallar a su compañera.

—No puedo abrirla, ¿pero que pasa? Todas las puertas deben de abrirse. —Idalia dejó de intentarlo, quedándose pensativa por unos momentos y llegó a una conclusión. — ¡Ese maldito Aarón, le dije que me dejara entrar! —Bramó la santa de Fénix, pateando la puerta, y como era de esperarse no cedió por el golpe ni por asomo.

—No creo que sea eso, Idalia, —dijo Selenia señalando el picaporte —tan solo mira. — La observación de Selenia hizo que Idalia fijara su vista en esa zona, reconociendo en la abertura del picaporte un espacio con forma ovalada.

—Su memoria fue sellada. —Expresó la amazona de Fénix.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? —Preguntó la santa de Pegaso.

—Esto tiene una llave, sólo se tiene que encontrar. —Dijo, volviendo a colocar su mano en su barbilla.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Selenia, reaccionando con asombro. — ¡Tengo algo que tiene esa forma! —Idalia se sorprendió y vio como Selenia sacaba una medalla de su peto de entrenamiento. —Esto me lo dio Perseo, me dijo que eran sus memorias y que tenía que dárselo a la persona que están buscando. ¿Crees que funcione? —Preguntó Selenia, extendiendo la mano con el objeto e Idalia tomó la medalla.

—Tiene la forma, pero no creo que sea la de esta puerta. —Dijo observando la joya. Lentamente introdujo la medalla en la ranura, teniendo la esperanza de que funcionara, pero esta se esfumó rápidamente cuando sintió una fuerza repelente, como si tratara de unir dos imanes por los polos iguales, observó una pequeña luz que provenía del picaporte y que de inmediato rechazó dicho objeto. —Lo sabía. —Dijo Idalia con un gesto de frustración. — ¿Dices que Perseo te dio esto? —Preguntó.

—Sí, me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que están esperando. —Contestó la amazona de Pegaso. Se produjo un silencio, en donde Selenia solo veía a Idalia, meditando, siempre con la mano derecha en su barbilla.

—Entonces el pasado de Aarón está ligado a Ares directamente, y hasta que no habrá esta maldita puerta no podré saber también si tiene relación con Deimos. —Reflexionó Idalia, devolviéndole la medalla a Selenia y ella la volvió a introducir en su peto. Tras esto, reanudaron su marcha en el laberinto.

* * *

Mientras las amazonas de Fénix y Pegaso seguían recorriendo la mente de Aarón, en el Santuario se respiraba una absoluta tranquilidad. La mañana había pasado, siendo ahora mediodía, en donde el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, que ahora lucía despejado de nubes, dándole un aspecto más ancho y vacío a la bóveda celeste, con vientos cálidos soplando con calma por doquier. En el templo de Acuario se encontraba Helena de Cisne, portando su atuendo de entrenamiento y su máscara, estando sentada en la entrada del recinto sagrado.

—Me aburro…—Musitó la chica, con una expresión bastante desganada, abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Helena? —Preguntó detrás de ella un hombre joven, dueño de unos ojos azul blanquecino, cuyo color remitían a los glaciares y una mirada que a pesar de expresar frialdad, también se las arreglaba para expresar nobleza, confianza y ternura; su tez era nívea y pura, y en contraste su cabello corto y rizado era de color negro brillante, como el mineral de obsidiana. Algo notable de su peinado eran sus abundantes patillas, mismas que llevaba entubadas con cintas de color blanco y que llegaban a la altura de sus hombros. Su cabello, en la nuca, estaba peinado en una pequeña cola de caballo, alcanzando la base del cuello e igualmente atado con una cinta del mismo color. Porta con gallardía fría la armadura de Acuario.

—Gabriel—La santa del Cisne mencionó el nombre del guerrero dorado. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es lo mismo que te pregunto, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? París-san te buscó por todos lados. —Dijo el santo del ánfora.

— ¿Desde cuándo le importo a París? —Respondió Helena con una pregunta y su voz delataba su gran molestia. Recordó que al final no entró al templo de Acuario y durmió a las afueras de este, lo suficientemente alejado de la estructura para pasar desapercibida. —Lo único que quiso de mi fue que consiguiera la armadura del cisne. Por eso lo odio. —Concluyó, ahora con una voz de absoluto rencor.

—No digas eso, —Gabriel se acercó a ella —tener una armadura simboliza honor y amor por esta tierra. —Dijo esbozando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que Helena alcanzó a ver, sorprendiéndola un poco. Era extraño que él sonriera así.

—También odio cuando me hablas así, —Dijo Helena volteando hacia otro lado e incorporándose —no sé cómo, pero me convences de todo. —La santa se ruborizó, dándose las gracias de que tuviera su máscara puesta para que Gabriel no lo notara. —Me largo…—Agregó y procedió a bajar las interminables escaleras.

Gabriel solo observó como la santa de Cisne se perdía a lo lejos.

* * *

Selenia se veía bastante agotada de caminar, pero no por producto del esfuerzo físico, sino de dar, en su opinión, demasiadas vueltas sin sentido. Habían ya abierto docenas de puertas sin encontrar algo realmente que les fuera de utilidad o ayuda para rescatar a Sharon, o por lo menos vencer a Ares.

—Idalia, ¿que seguimos haciendo aquí? ¿No deberíamos irnos? —Observó Selenia, ya harta de estar buscando inútilmente.

—No, aun no. —Contestó secamente. — ¿Sabes? Existen otros tipos de memorias: la auditiva, la visual, la consciente e inconsciente y la del cuerpo. —Reveló Idalia.

— ¿Entonces revisarás esas memorias? —Preguntó Selenia, al borde de hacer pucheros.

—Así es. Empezaré por la auditiva. —Y dicho esto, Idalia se detuvo en una puerta de ostentosos grabados barrocos, hecha de madera de roble. Giró el picaporte, abrió la puerta en su totalidad y ambas santas de bronce vieron un pasillo infinito y oscuro en su totalidad. Las niñas de bronce pronto comenzaron a escuchar distintos tipos de sonido, provenientes de dicho pasillo. Voces de sus colegas dorados, conversaciones entre él y el Patriarca, platicas con la diosa Athena, melodías bellas hechas con su violín, sonidos de la naturaleza, su voz de niño, en fin, innumerables experiencias auditivas. De pronto una de las innumerables conversaciones llamó la atención de ambas santas –sobre todo de Idalia– y agudizaron sus oídos para escuchar una memoria del santo de Piscis con la santa de Andrómeda.

— _"Aarón-san, ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste? ¿Creaste una melodía pensando en mí?"_ —La inconfundible y dulce voz de Sharon se escuchaba apenada.

—_"Así es Sharon-chan; sólo pensando en ti."_ —Dijo Aarón con parsimonia. — _"¿Quieres escucharla?"_ —Las santas de bronce oyeron con claridad que la voz de Aarón delataba su nerviosismo.

—_"¡Claro!"_ —Ahora escucharon perfectamente como respondió Sharon, muy emocionada y alegre.

— ¡Woow! ¡No sabía que Sharon y Aarón eran tan cercanos! —Exclamó Selenia, bastante asombrada del descubrimiento.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó furiosa Idalia, cerrando la puerta de golpe, mirando a su compañera con ojos encendidos en ira y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

—Lo siento, —Selenia se disculpó rápidamente, — ¿pero por qué no dejas que Aarón se acerque a Sharon? Se ve que la quiere mucho, a pesar de su sangre envenenada… —Selenia se quedó embobada por unos segundos y luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa. — ¡Oye, es cierto! ¿Por qué Aarón deja que Sharon se acerque a él, si le hace daño a la gente? —Se preguntó Selenia, recordando la condición del santo dorado.

— ¿No sabes que Sharon puede curar a la gente de manera milagrosa? —Preguntó Idalia, con un tono que seguía reflejando su molestia.

—Si eso lo sé, ¡hasta me ayudó en muchas ocasiones! —Respondió Selenia, tratando de no enojar más a su compañera.

—Sharon no es afectada por ninguna toxina, virus o enfermedad. —Idalia reveló, un poco más calmada y prueba de ello es que aflojó sus manos.

—Ya veo, ¡eso la hace la compañera perfecta para Aarón! —Dijo Selenia, eufórica.

La Santa de Pegaso pronto se arrepintió de lo que dijo, ya que Idalia duplicó su furia al escuchar semejantes palabras y levantó a Selenia, agarrándola del cuello, e inmediatamente azotándola en uno de los muros del laberinto con una inmensa fuerza, castigando con ello la espalda de la castaña. A pesar de ello, el muro no sufrió ni siquiera un rasguño.

— ¡Ida…lia! ¡¿Qué… te… ocurre?! —Exclamó Selenia teniendo dificultad para respirar, y el miedo de que su compañera atentara contra su vida se apoderó de ella instantáneamente.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir esa tontería! —Exclamó Idalia, gritando con rabia y mirando con rencor a Selenia. Instintivamente, la santa de Pegaso atinó a asentir con la cabeza, aún con el miedo grabado en el rostro. A la santa de Fénix le bastó aquello y soltó a Selenia del cuello sin más y la castaña cayó de rodillas, tosiendo para recuperar la respiración y masajeándose el cuello.

—Eres… una… exagerada. ¿Lo sabías? —Espetó la niña de bronce de Pegaso, levantándose en el acto.

Idalia solo bufó y siguió caminando por el laberinto, adentrándose aún más en la mente del santo de Piscis, buscando sus ansiadas respuestas.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación:**_ Idalia y Selenia investigarán aún más, llegando a un recuerdo que marca el momento de nacimiento de Aarón, revelando con ello un secreto. Y una melodía surgirá en lo más profundo del corazón del santo de Piscis, antes que la oscuridad cubra con sus tinieblas al Santuario…


	21. Un viaje al pasado (Parte III)

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el vigesimoprimer capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Convencida por la diosa Athena, Idalia, acompañada por Selenia, iniciaron su viaje dentro de la mente de Aarón de Piscis, en búsqueda de respuestas. La santa de Pegaso recordó el objeto que le dio Perseo y la santa del Fénix intentó usarlo sin mucho éxito. Mientras, Helena de Cisne mantuvo una breve y valiosa conversación con Gabriel de Acuario acerca del orgullo de ser santos de Athena. Ante la perspectiva de no avanzar en su investigación, Idalia decidió revisar varias memorias del santo dorado, empezando por la auditiva; ambas niñas de bronce escucharon una que involucraba a Sharon, lo que provocó la furia de su hermana mayor a tal punto que amenazó la vida de Selenia. Idalia de Fénix aún sigue en su determinación de explorar la mente de Aarón…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 21: Un viaje al pasado (Parte III).

Tras el incidente, ambas santas de bronce continúan con su travesía en la laberíntica mente de Aarón. Al doblar por una esquina y empezar a recorrer uno de los pasillos que se veía no tenía fin, las adolescentes comenzaron a escuchar innumerables memorias auditivas del santo dorado. A Idalia pronto le hartó escuchar dichos recuerdos, ya que la mayoría de estos involucraban a Sharon. Aun así no dijo nada, y no perdió el control de nuevo, demostrando un temple de acero y concentrándose en su objetivo principal; Selenia, por su parte, solo se dedicó a escuchar los recuerdos, con la tentación de utilizarlos para molestar a Idalia. Incluso después de caminar por horas –según Selenia–, el pasillo no tenía vistos de acabarse de inmediato, aunque Selenia logró notar que, conforme avanzaban, retrocedían varios años en la vida del caballero de Piscis.

—Idalia, ¿cuándo llegaremos a dónde quieres llegar? —Preguntó la santa de Pegaso, con los brazos flojos, la espalda encorvada y fastidiada de no progresar en la misión.

— ¿Quieres callarte, Selenia? —Dijo Idalia, irritada. —Ya casi llegamos, puesto que ahora estamos en los recuerdos de cuando era un niño. —Dijo, tratando con grandes esfuerzos, de conservar la poca calma y paciencia que le quedaba con Selenia.

En efecto, Idalia no se equivocaba ya que Selenia divisó a unos metros un muro que se veía poco iluminado debido a la distancia. Ambas amazonas estuvieron a punto de reanudar su marcha, cuando, de repente, escucharon unas voces hablando, por lo cual se detuvieron y agudizaron sus oídos y con ello pudieron descubrir que una de las voces era de Aarón en su época de niño, platicando con una mujer joven. Las dos se quedaron calladas para oír mejor la conversación

—_"¡Nee-chan! ¡Kobato nee-chan!"_ —Dijo Aarón con su voz infantil de esos tiempos, con un tono bastante entusiasta.

—_"¿Que pasa Aarón?"_ —Preguntó la mujer con una voz que reflejaba calma y dulzura.

—_"¡Nee-chan, ya sé tocar el Canon en Re mayor!"_ —Respondió el infante con mayor alegría.

—_"¡Sorprendente! ¡Apenas tienes 5 años y ya tocas esa melodía! ¿Puedo escucharla?"_ —Preguntó Kobato, en cuya voz se notaba la ilusión de escuchar semejante pieza musical a manos de Aarón.

—_"¡Sí!"_ —Respondió el niño enérgicamente, afinó su violín y con ello, comenzó a tocar la bella melodía, compuesta por el músico y compositor alemán Johann Pachelbel*, con singular maestría.

—Siempre ha sido un genio para la música. —Dijo Selenia, sintiendo la inspiración de tal solo oír la pieza musical ejecutada por el infante.

—Claro, toca bellas melodías. —Le contestó Idalia.

—Idalia… ¿¡acaso admiras a Aarón por eso!?—Preguntó la castaña, con incredulidad grabada en su joven rostro.

— ¡Cállate! Sólo admiro la buena música, eso es todo. —Expresó la santa de Fénix, volteando hacia otro lado, con el propósito de que Selenia no la viera ruborizada de la vergüenza de admitir una cualidad del santo de Piscis.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Dijo Selenia con una sonrisa y una voz burlonas, a lo cual Idalia reaccionó, volteando a verla de golpe con un rostro enrojecido de enojo, lo que hizo que la santa de Pegaso quite su expresión de inmediato. — ¡Está bien, te creo! — Exclamó, agitando sus manos nerviosamente para evitar una paliza. Idalia volvió a darle la espalda, visiblemente molesta a lo cual le siguió un carraspeo.

El recuerdo auditivo se desvaneció, lo que permitió que ambas chicas reanudaran su caminata y un par de minutos después llegaron al final del pasillo, cuya terminación era una pared de mármol italiano de color ocre, diferenciándose de los muros del laberinto y que poseía un grabado de una cabeza con una cara muy similar a la de Aarón, ostentando un gesto meditabundo y con los ojos cerrados. Alrededor de dicha cabeza se hallaban grabados de flores, ramas y naturaleza del estilo art nouveau. Idalia se llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla, reflexionando en que sus teorías del muro presente debían ser ciertas. Selenia, en cambio, solo observaba el muro, bastante alelada y maravillada.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ya es todo? —Preguntó Selenia, reaccionando al fin y recordando lo exhausta que estaba, junto a unas pizcas de decepción en su voz.

—Esta pared guarda las memorias más antiguas de la persona, incluso de cuando nació. —Dijo Idalia, poniendo su mano derecha en la sólida estructura. Al oír semejante respuesta, Selenia sufrió un estupor que estuvo a punto de sobrepasar sus límites.

— ¡¿Acaso la mente humana guarda todo eso?! —Gritó Selenia, con los ojos muy abiertos de su sorpresa increíble.

—Así es, —contestó la santa de Fénix, masajeando su sien con su mano libre. El grito de Selenia casi le causó un dolor de cabeza. —Ahora déjame escuchar. —Ordenó Idalia, colocando ambas manos en la frente del rostro grabado en el muro.

Al poco rato de haber colocado sus manos Idalia empezaba a escuchar sonidos muy tenues que poco a poco subían más de volumen, hasta que la santa logró escuchar con claridad el llanto de un bebé. No mucho después, escuchó unos pasos abriéndose camino en el alto pasto y acercándose más hacia la criatura, guiada por su llanto. Finalmente sus pasos se detuvieron y se escuchó una reacción de sorpresa de una mujer joven.

—_"¿Un bebé?"_ —Idalia identificó de inmediato que la voz era de una Kobato adolescente y su tono rebosaba de asombro. —_"¿En el jardín de las rosas? ¡Imposible!"_ —Exclamó la adolescente, mientras él bebe seguía con su llanto.

Idalia percibió que se produjo un silencio de parte de Kobato, incluso podía sentir, a través del recuerdo, el latir del corazón de la mujer, como si esta estuviera reflexionando.

—_"Entonces… ese sueño era real…"_—Musitó Kobato e Idalia lo pudo escuchar, pese a que el llanto del bebé seguía. Y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en Kobato. —_"Ya no llores, pequeña criatura."_ —Dijo la mujer con una voz que expresaba dulzura maternal, mostrando que su decisión ya estaba hecha. Asumiría su misión.

El bebé dejó de llorar cuando estuvo en los brazos de su protectora e incluso se puso contento.

—_"Entonces tú eres aquel que debe de cumplir una misión."_ —Dijo Kobato. —_"No te preocupes, yo te guiaré y te haré fuerte."_ —La mujer habló con suavidad y determinación, cualidades que enfatizaron su promesa. —_"Pero antes debo ponerte un nombre…"_—Idalia escuchó como Kobato hacía un sonido característico de alguien quien piensa en alguna circunstancia. —_"Veamos… ¡ah, ya sé! Serás Aarón."_ —Dijo, haciendo reír al recién nacido, como si el nombre que le acababan de poner le agradara del todo. —_"Sí, es un buen nombre para un lindo niño como tú."_ —Concluyó Kobato riendo dulcemente.

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron poco a poco, cuyo volumen iban bajando gradualmente, hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando a una atónita Idalia.

— ¡Imposible! —Exclamó Idalia, quitando ambas manos como si la pared quemara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Selenia, quien solo observó, sin imaginarse lo que Idalia acababa de escuchar.

—Aarón… ¡nació igual que Athena! —Idalia volteó a ver a Selenia, y la santa de Pegaso contempló como su compañera estaba bastante impresionada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, por semejante revelación.

— ¿Que dices? —Selenia no creía las palabras de su compañera de bronce. — ¿Sólo reencarnó en este mundo, sin estar en el cuerpo de un hombre? Idalia, algo debe de estar mal, ¡sólo los dioses pueden hacer eso! —Exclamó, tratando de convencer a Idalia y a si misma de la improbabilidad de nacimiento de Aarón.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo; ¿pero entonces por qué no tiene sus recuerdos de parto? —Se preguntó a sí misma.

Las dos callaron. Idalia empezó a mover la cabeza lentamente en negación. Era triste, pero debía aceptarlo. No encontraría sus respuestas en la mente de Aarón. Era frustrante por el esfuerzo que ella invirtió y que al final se quedó sin nada. Selenia miró la impotencia de su amiga, el cómo apretaba sus puños con fuerza y más aún, el cómo tenía fruncido el ceño, luchando para no dejar sus lágrimas salir. La santa de Pegaso sintió empatía por ella, y quiso darle palabras de consuelo. Sin embargo, Idalia no se lo permitió, dándole la indicación de que pusiera sus manos en los hombros de ella, para salir de la mente de Aarón, dando por concluido el viaje.

Selenia obedeció sin decir nada. Llegó a ella la sensación de que su cuerpo se desvanecía del laberinto y segundos después abrió sus ojos, y con ello se cercioró de que estaba en el mundo real, viendo a Aarón de frente y a su lado izquierdo a Sara, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Debieron haber estado mucho tiempo en la mente del santo dorado, ya que faltaban pocos minutos para que anocheciera. La castaña observó cómo Idalia se levantó, dándole la espalda a todos y marchándose de ahí. Aarón intentó seguirla para que le diera explicaciones sobre su pasado, pero Selenia le detuvo, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros. El santo dorado vio que Selenia negaba con la cabeza, portando un rostro abatido. Él comprendió que no tenía caso hablar con Idalia en esos momentos. La castaña ayudó a Aarón a levantarse y junto con la diosa Athena, que le dio apoyo moral a su santo dorado, partieron de aquel lugar para que cada uno regresara a sus aposentos.

Y la luz de la luna brilló con dificultad por el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes.

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de tres días desde el viaje a la mente de Aarón. Idalia siguió aún desconcertada por lo que escuchó, tratando de descifrar si había algunas claves de los recuerdos que vio y escuchó, obviamente continuando apartada del resto. El Santuario había amanecido con una gran calma y muy en contra de su costumbre, Selenia se levantó temprano, dirigiéndose sin interrupciones a la Cámara del Patriarca, con el objetivo de hablar con la venerable Oka, en busca de respuestas. Tras una caminata agradable, entró al recinto sagrado, dándoles los buenos días a sus dos dirigentes. La venerable anciana le devolvió el saludo y le preguntó que requería, a lo que Selenia no perdió el tiempo y fue directo al grano.

— ¿Que ocurre, Oka-sama? ¿Acaso Aarón-san reencarno cómo sólo los dioses lo hacen? —Preguntó Selenia sin el menor recato.

— ¡Selenia! —Lógicamente la reprimenda por parte de la anciana Oka no se hizo esperar.

—Espera, Oka. —Dijo el Patriarca Kiki, levantándose de su magnífico trono. —Selenia, en verdad te pareces a Seiya, en especial a lo terco. Ojala hubieras heredado otra cualidad. —Dijo el Patriarca, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la santa y sonriéndole. —Aunque dadas las circunstancias te diré la verdad, pero deberás de prometer que no dirás nada. —Dijo, ahora poniéndose serio.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero no quiere que llame a Idalia? —Preguntó la santa de bronce.

—No, ella lo verá en tu mente. —Respondió firmemente.

* * *

Aarón se encontraba sentado en un campo abierto, cuya vista del cielo de mediodía era maravillosa, con pequeñas nubes decorándolo. Llevaba consigo su violín de toda la vida, uno de sus compañeros más fieles del mundo. Tocaba algunas melodías cortas sin poder concentrarse del todo en su ejecución, ya que sus pensamientos estaban más inclinados en averiguar qué era lo que había descubierto la arisca santa del Fénix.

—Idalia, ¿qué paso en mi mente, que te fuiste sin decir nada? — Se preguntó asimismo, reflexionando. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, así que pasó un par de horas agradables y bien aprovechadas tocando varias melodías de música clásica, hasta que sintió una presencia que se acercaba a él y que pudo reconocer como Selenia. Volteó para confirmar sus sospechas e inmediatamente dejó de tocar. — ¿Que pasa Selenia? —El santo de Piscis preguntó, levantándose en el acto.

—No, nada, sólo que fui a ver a Oka-sama. —Respondió la niña, con un gesto que evidenciaba una conmoción desagradable

— ¿Te regañaron? ¿O que te dijeron para que vengas con ese rostro? —Observó Aarón, que no le pasó desapercibido el rostro tan contrariado de Selenia.

—No, no es nada, —mintió —"Demonios, ¿ahora que le digo?" —Pensó Selenia para zafarse de aquella situación, ya que no podía contarle nada a Aarón. De improvisto dirigió su vista hacia el violín y se le ocurrió una idea para distraerlo. —"¡Cierto!" —Se aplaudió internamente. —Oye, Aarón-san, ¿es cierto que escribiste una canción para Sharon-chan? —Preguntó la santa de Pegaso, ahora en voz alta.

— ¿Acaso escucharon eso? — Dijo Aarón, sonrojándose y rascándose la nuca del nerviosismo. Parecía que aquel asunto de la canción lo quería como un secreto entre él y Sharon; Selenia, en cambio, sonrió para sus adentros, triunfante por desviar la conversación. —Ya veo porque Idalia-kun se fue sin decirme nada. —Expresó, suspirando.

—Me preguntaba si yo también podría escucharla. —Pidió la castaña, sonriente y juntando las palmas de su mano.

—Es… está bien. —El santo accedió a la petición, ruborizándose aún más fuerte. Se preparó, exhalando para tranquilizarse y tosiendo para aclarar su garganta. Adquirió valor y pronto comenzó a tocar el violín. La música que desprendía el instrumento musical fue simplemente sublime. Y poco después entona una estrofa con una voz melodiosa y agraciada.

* * *

**_La melodía del combate a muerte esculpe la partitura del corazón_**

**_Voy entre pétalos que caen desgranados_**

**_Cuyas flores son esparcidas por el viento en un campo de batalla blanquecino_**

**_O quizás se trate de niebla sangrienta, ¿Quién sabe?_**

* * *

Aarón seguía tocando su violín con gran maestría y soltura, como solo un prodigio de la música podría hacer. Suspiró inspirado y continúo cantando.

* * *

**_Muéstrame tu corazón, pequeña paloma blanca y pura_**

**_¿Dónde estarán los límites del cielo?_**

**_Todos los hombres cargamos con una cruz muy pesada_**

**_En un camino de espinas, un camino al futuro._**

* * *

El santo dorado movió el arco (**1**) con parsimonia y pasión, haciendo que el violín combinara con precisión matemática y estética notas altas y bajas, agudas y graves, logrando un sonido exquisito al oído.

* * *

**_La melodía sale de las yemas de mis dedos_**

**_Al tocar las finas y delgadas cuerdas del violín_**

**_Un pájaro blanco emprende el vuelo dibujando un arco en la superficie del agua_**

**_Cuyas alas son bañadas por la luz de la luna._**

* * *

Después de entonar su estrofa, Aarón a continuación produjo una bella vibración de su instrumento al recurrir al pizzicato (**2**), para luego hacer un perfecto trémolo (**3**), cuya ejecución fue de igual hermosura. Realmente Aarón puso todo su talento y ser en tocar su composición, inspirada por y para Sharon, una melodía que deleitaba al oído y el alma.

* * *

**_Por la noche surgen espejismos de orquídeas_**

**_Con aroma a lavanda en el aire_**

**_Una luna creciente fría y azul flota en la oscuridad_**

**_Iluminando la silueta de los guerreros._**

* * *

Finalmente Aarón terminó con una suave vibración en notas bajas, logrado por el arco, en conjunto con el pizzicato. De cierta forma logró relajarse y estar en paz al ejecutar su melodía. A Selenia no le alcanzaban las palabras, quedando embelesada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¡Woow, impresionante! En verdad que Sharon-chan te inspira para cantar, ¿no es así? —Dijo Selenia, sonriendo ampliamente y embelesada por la pieza maestra de Aarón.

—Claro que sí, —Aarón continuaba ruborizado —ella es la rosa más valiosa de mi jardín. —Concluyó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Han transcurrido un par de días más. Sofía, la santa del Dragón, se encontraba a veinte metros de distancia de las barracas que sirven de residencia a los santos femeninos. Estaba entrenando su técnica especial, la sagrada espada Excalibur, en la cual no tenía un amplio dominio, siendo precisamente un punto que ella estaba corrigiendo. El suelo tenía innumerables cortes y rasgaduras, los primeros cortes eran gruesos, toscos y de mediano alcance, luego estos cambiaron gradualmente por cortes más estrechos, derechos, profundos y largos, y que hacía notar el perfeccionamiento de la técnica. Tras el duro entrenamiento, Sofía se sentó en una roca cercana a descansar, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pequeño pañuelo. En eso, Selenia llegó al sitio y como vio a Sofía, encaminó sus pasos hacia su amiga.

— ¡Hola, Sofía! —Saludó con su entusiasmo característico.

— ¡Hola Selenia!—Sofía le contestó el saludo. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir? —Selenia se indignó, cruzándose de brazos, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

— ¡Por fin apareces! —Exclamó Kimiko de Casiopea, apareciendo detrás de la amazona de Pegaso.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó Selenia, volteando a verla con una expresión asustada. — ¡Ya me acordé por que no podía venir!

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Kimiko, dándole un buen golpe de puño a la cabeza de Selenia. — ¡Me la debías! —Rugió furiosa, conformándose con ese golpe mientras Selenia se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Qué mano tan pesada traes Kimiko-san! —Selenia seguía sobándose la cabeza, y a duras penas aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Maldición, siempre es lo mismo contigo, niña. —Dijo Kimiko, cerrando los ojos, suspirando de frustración y cruzando sus brazos. Ante aquella acción, Sofía rió bajito, esperando no ser escuchada.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Desafortunadamente no fue así, ya que ahora era Selenia la que se ponía furiosa, reclamándole a su amiga.

—Lo siento…—Dijo en un hilo de voz la amazona de Dragón, apenada.

La tarde era tranquila y apacible en el Santuario. Unos aprendices y soldados descansaban mientras otros tantos entrenaban; los santos de oro están en sus respectivos templos, haciendo sus actividades personales y de vigilia; Helena, quien acababa de llegar a las barracas, junto con Sofía y Kimiko se ríen de las desgracias de Selenia; Idalia continuaba apartada del resto y Sara se encontraba con Oka-sama y Kiki, conversando amenamente en la cámara del Patriarca. Podría decirse que era una tarde normal, sin ningún incidente a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, un cosmos oscuro se acerca al Santuario…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación:**_ Nubes grises se acumulan en el cielo, un cosmos oscuro y violento llena el ambiente. Un trueno cae en las orillas del Santuario, dejando ver a un enorme ejército de soldados. ¡Ares, el dios de la guerra, está listo para destruir al Santuario y tomar la vida de Athena! ¡Una nueva Guerra Santa ha comenzado!

* * *

**Notas:**

*Johann Pachelbel (1653 – 1706) Compositor alemán del periodo barroco, cuya obra más reconocida es "Canon en re mayor", escrito para ser tocado con tres violines y un bajo. Su estilo musical fue bastante popular en su época, lo que le otorgó un estatus de maestro y por supuesto, su nombre pasara a la historia de la música clásica.

**1**.- Arco: accesorio utilizado para tocar el violín, violonchelo, viola y contrabajo. Consta de una cinta, hecha de cerdas y de una vara estrecha de curva suave que permite, por medio de un tornillo que se aprieta o afloja, asegurar la tensión de las cerdas, las cuales frotan las cuerdas del instrumento para producir el sonido.

**2**.- Pizzicato: término italiano que se traduce como "pellizcar". Técnica que consiste en pellizcar, pulsar y/o estirar las cuerdas de un instrumento con las yemas de los dedos.

**3**.- Trémolo: término italiano que se traduce como "tembloroso". Describe la variación en la intensidad de un sonido, mientras que la frecuencia se mantiene constante. Popularmente, el término se usa para describir el movimiento del arco, en un movimiento de arriba y abajo, ejecutado de forma rápida.

La canción que entona Aarón en este capítulo es una variante de "_Ibara no senritsu - Melody_" de la serie _Ring ni Kakero_, interpretada por Hiroshi Kamiya y compuesta por Masami Kurumada.


	22. ¡La nueva Guerra Santa comienza!

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el vigesimosegundo capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Selenia de Pegaso e Idalia de Fénix permanecieron más tiempo en la mente de Aarón de Piscis. Ambas santas llegaron a las primeras memorias auditivas del caballero dorado, en donde descubren que Aarón nació de una forma similar a la diosa Athena. Dicha exploración mental dejó más dudas que respuestas, por lo cual Selenia decidió hablar con la anciana Oka y el Patriarca Kiki. Tiempo después, Selenia y Aarón comparten tiempos juntos, en donde este último entona y toca una hermosa canción, inspirada por y para Sharon. Las amazonas de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne y Casiopea se divierten en un atardecer que pintaba tranquilo… sin embargo, y sin ningún aviso, un cosmos oscuro apareció repentinamente, cubriendo en su totalidad al Santuario…

* * *

_**Siguiente Generación**_

Capítulo 22: ¡La nueva Guerra Santa comienza!

La tranquila tarde en el Santuario se vio interrumpida a causa de que un cosmos oscuro y titánico cubrió todo el territorio sagrado de Athena. El cielo se acumuló de nubes muy espesas, de colores grises siniestros y sin vida, ocultando por completo el sol. Los habitantes del Santuario se pusieron alertas ante dicho suceso inusual, colocándose en sus posiciones y preparados para repeler el ataque. De repente, el cosmos produjo un viento violento que llegó a todos, a modo de advertencia de un poder divino. Sara, la diosa Athena, sale de la cámara del Patriarca, junto con Kiki y Oka-sama, contemplando el cielo

—Imposible…—Dijo Athena en un hilo de voz, alzando su vista al cielo ennegrecido.

* * *

—Yuuko, ¿puedes sentir estos cosmos? —Preguntó Hakirei, estando alerta en el templo de Aries; su hermana, que lo acompañaba en esos momentos, solo afirmó con la cabeza. —Al parecer esta guerra ya va a comenzar…—Concluyó, con gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente.

* * *

—Este cosmos… no, no es sólo uno… ¡son siete! —Exclamó Selenia de la impresión, estando aún en la residencia de las santas, junto a Helena, Sofía y Kimiko, quienes igualmente estaban en estado de estupor. —Son muy poderosos, en toda mi vida no había sentido tal presión. —Dijo, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

* * *

—Ya es hora de enfrentar mi destino, —Aarón caminó, saliendo del templo de Piscis. Chasqueó sus dedos y pronto la armadura dorada de los peces apareció, cubriendo su cuerpo entero — ¡y recuperar a la rosa más valiosa de mi jardín! —Exclamó, apretando con firmeza sus puños, infundiéndose valor para este día.

* * *

—Por fin diste la cara, Deimos… —Idalia se levanta del pilar donde estaba sentada, agudizando su mirada fiera —te destruiré yo misma, por haberte llevado a la persona más importante para mí. —Prometió con un odio sin igual.

* * *

De los cielos oscuros surgió un relámpago que cayó en las orillas del Santuario, a modo de provocación. La luz del trueno duró unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes para que los guerreros del Santuario vieran a un enorme ejército de soldados enemigos. Tras desvanecerse la luminiscencia y el sonido atronador, se vio con claridad centenares de divisiones y compañías pertenecientes al dios de la Guerra.

Al frente del ejército, encima de una plataforma de base cubica y forrada de tela de lino escarlata, está la figura de un hombre de gran porte y elegancia, vestido de finas túnicas blancas con una capa roja. Poseedor de un rostro que refleja a un hombre maduro, seguro de sí mismo y cuyas facciones severas y endurecidas son capaces de intimidar hasta al más reacio y valiente de los hombres. Su cabello de color negro y corto, erizado en forma suave y con curvas, le daba una apariencia aún más refinada. Sus ojos son del color carmesí, igual al de la sangre fresca, llenos de crueldad e irónicamente también de calma; una cicatriz adornaba el lado derecho de su rostro, recorriendo desde la mitad de su frente hasta la mejilla, pasando a través de su ceja y ojo, y a pesar de la terrible herida, su ojo estaba sano e intacto.

Al lado de él, en su siniestra, se encontraba la pequeña Sharon, ahora Deimos, de brazos cruzados, portando su armadura negra con ornamentos rojizos. Atrás de padre e hija, estaban los cinco Héroes Míticos, en una perpetua reverencia de rodillas, y por último, detrás de todos ellos están dispuestas las columnas de soldados enteramente fieles a Ares.

Los habitantes del Santuario se sintieron abrumados ante la visión. Sin embargo, Sara, la diosa Athena, les infundió valor mediante su cosmos divino, mismo que utilizó para hablar atronadoramente contra el dios de la guerra.

— ¡Has llegado, Ares! ¡Tus planes nunca funcionarán! —Exclamó Sara, desafiante.

—Athena, —dijo Ares con una voz tranquila pero potente, mientras un manto de su cosmos oscuro cubría su cuerpo —solo eres una niña insolente; pondremos fin a esto después de 200 años. Lo que pasó en mis dominios me hizo ver que tus santos actuales son débiles. ¡Todos perecerán ante mi poder! —Y dicho esto, Ares convirtió su manto de cosmos oscuro en una esfera que lanzó con gran poder en contra de Sara. La esfera de energía fue detenida momentáneamente Por la barrera que Athena había creado un par de días atrás, sin embargo, al final la esfera quebró dicha barrera y se dirigió directo a Sara, dándole una fuerte descarga de energía.

— ¡Kyaaah! —Athena gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo de espaldas ante semejante ataque de cosmos.

— ¡Sara-sama! —Exclamaron de preocupación Kiki y Oka-sama al unísono, corriendo hacia ella para asistirle.

—Estoy bien… —Expresó Athena, reincorporándose con ayuda de sus dos consejeros. —La barrera disminuyó la efectividad del ataque de Ares. —Reveló. —Además, él no puede vencerme, porque tengo a mis santos. —Sonrió con confianza y esperanza.

— ¡Claro que sí, Sara-chan! —Dijo Selenia, llegando a la explanada de la sagrada estatua. — ¡Estoy aquí para protegerte! —La santa de Pegaso le guiñó un ojo a su deidad.

—Gracias…—Dijo, sonriéndole con sinceridad a su santa y amiga. — ¡Mis queridos santos! —Athena volvió a hablar con una voz atronadora llena de valentía, escuchándose por todos los rincones del Santuario. — ¡Ha llegado el momento en que comenzará una nueva Guerra Santa! —Dijo, sosteniendo con firmeza su báculo que representaba a Nike, diosa de la victoria. — ¡Será una batalla despiadada y que costará vidas!—En esos momentos apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, fulgurantes de tristeza y amargura y recorrieron sus finas mejillas, sabiendo que muchos de sus guerreros perderían inevitablemente la vida. Acto seguido, enjugó sus lágrimas y su mirada volvió a recobrar su brillante valor. — ¡Pero no teman, ya que nuestro poder reside en el cosmos, en la fuerza de nuestra voluntad y deseos! ¡Con el poder de todo su cosmos protejan a esta tierra! ¡Por el mundo y por las futuras generaciones, avancemos hacia la victoria!* —Sara terminó su discurso inspirador y en respuesta se escuchó el grito de los santos y aprendices, llenos de vigor y coraje para la batalla.

—Muy lindo Athena. — Ares hizo una mueca burlona en respuesta al discurso de Sara. — ¡Soldados, ataquen! ¡Exterminen todo lo que encuentren en su camino! —Ordenó con gran ardor el dios de la guerra, señalando el Santuario, y, tras la orden, los soldados se movieron, ingresando a los territorios de su enemiga jurada.

— ¡Ese maldito Ares nos está subestimando! — Dijo Selenia, enojada, queriendo lanzarse al combate.

—Espera Selenia, —dijo la anciana Oka, que con su voz detuvo a la impulsiva amazona —ese será el error de Ares. Subestimarnos es lo peor que ha hecho un dios.

—Es cierto; por ahora solo se debe de defender la base del Santuario. ¡Que no penetren las Doce casas! —Ordenó Kiki, elevando su voz con su cosmos, a la primera oleada de soldados que se encargarían de la defensa del recinto sagrado.

Los valientes soldados, tras escuchar la orden del sumo pontífice, marcharon a gran velocidad. En respuesta, los soldados de Ares hicieron lo mismo e instantes después las dos filas chocaron entre sí, dando inicio a una enorme batalla en campo abierto. Las huestes de Ares intentaron pasar para llegar a los doce templos y los soldados de Athena hicieron grandes esfuerzos para impedirlo. A pesar de que el ejército del dios de la guerra tenía escudos, espadas y picas, no fueron rivales para el ejército de la diosa de la sabiduría, quienes peleaban a puño limpio, desarmando a sus oponentes y rematándolos con puñetazos y patadas de enorme fuerza física. No obstante, esa ventaja les duró momentáneamente, ya que el ejército de Ares se reorganizó mejorando en su defensa, lo que les permitió abatir poco a poco a los soldados de Athena, pereciendo a causa de sus armas. Viendo esto, varios santos de bronce y de plata acudieron a la ayuda de sus compañeros, para lo cual se valieron de desatar sus técnicas, lo que les permitió acabar con más soldados enemigos. Las huestes de Athena volvían a recuperar cierta ventaja. Entre los santos que ayudaban a la defensa del Santuario se encontraban Yuuko de la Grulla y Hakirei de Aries.

— ¡Tomen esto! ¡KENBU SHOSENKYAKU! —Gritó Yuuko, concentrando su cosmos en su pierna derecha, para después desencadenar una patada que dio de lleno a un soldado, con tal fuerza que, cuando salió disparado, derribó a una docena más, abatiéndolos al momento. — ¡Estos tipos son molestos! —Bufó molesta, sin percatarse de que un enemigo estaba detrás de ella, empuñando una espada.

— ¡No te descuides Yuuko! ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION! — Exclamó Hakirei, lanzando a la velocidad de la luz miles de estrellas que impactaron al tipo y a otras docenas más de enemigos, dándoles una muerte instantánea.

— ¡Ya lo veía venir Hakirei, no soy una niña! —Reclamó la santa de Grulla.

— ¡Pues concéntrate! —Contestó su hermano, a lo cual Yuuko abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y de inmediato lanzó una patada en dirección hacia su hermano. Obviamente logró reaccionar a tiempo, y se agachó, esquivando la patada. — ¿¡Que te ocurre!? —El santo de Aries se reincorporó contrariado, exigiendo una explicación.

— ¡Tú fuiste el que se descuidó! —Dijo Yuuko, señalando a su hermano acusadoramente con su dedo índice, al tiempo que Hakirei veía a un soldado con el casco partido, bajo la planta del pie derecho de su hermana.

—Gracias…—Musitó, ruborizándose de la pena por su actitud.

* * *

— ¡DIAMOND DUST! —Exclamó Helena de Cisne, lanzando una ráfaga de viento congelante con su puño derecho, y convirtiendo a varios enemigos –que de alguna forma llegaron a las barracas de las santas– en montículos de hielo bellamente azulado

— ¡Estos tipos no son problemas! —Sentenció Kimiko de Casiopea, dando un puñetazo de gran magnitud al suelo, el cual creó una enorme fisura que se dirigió a los enemigos congelados y desató una gran explosión que destruyó los montículos de hielo en el acto, haciendo una lluvia de cristales de hielo y piedras, combinado con una nube de polvo.

— ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! — Exclamó Sofía de Dragón, liberando a un dragón feroz hecho de cosmos, aniquilando a una veintena de soldados, quienes al final cayeron al suelo, con sus armaduras hechas añicos. — ¡Pero son muy persistentes! — Se lo comunica a Kimiko, mientras aparecen más huestes enemigas.

—Solo son unas niñas, ¡lo emocionante aun no empieza! —Dijo Kimiko, con una sonrisa hinchada de diversión y excesiva confianza.

* * *

Transcurrido un tiempo intenso en la batalla campal, los soldados y santos que han peleado valientemente, lograron poco a poco imponerse, mermando la resistencia del enemigo, lo que hizo que los soldados del dios Ares comenzaran a disminuir drásticamente.

Pero a pesar de la situación, Ares no se inquietó. Siguió mostrando un rostro lleno de calma y frialdad, teniendo la seguridad de que, sin importar las circunstancias, tendría su ansiada victoria.

—Padre, ya es hora de la segunda fase. —Dijo Deimos con una voz siniestra.

—Así es. —Respondió Ares. — ¡Belerofonte, Heracles, Aquiles, Ícaro, Orfeo! ¡Es su turno! —Ordenó.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamaron los cinco, al unísono. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia y tras esto, elevaron sus respectivos cosmos, desapareciendo instantáneamente de la presencia de su dios, dirigiéndose a las entradas del Santuario a la velocidad de la luz.

—Athena, el final de tu vida está cerca. —Dijo Ares, cuyo gesto tranquilo cambió por una sonrisa macabra y mirando las entradas del Santuario. El tiempo que él tendría la cabeza de su enemiga se acercaba cada vez más, un pensamiento que él encontraba del todo agradable, haciendo que sus ojos despidieran un brillo carmesí.

* * *

En una colina alejada de los templos, se encontraba Idalia, observando desde los inicios la Guerra Santa. De pronto sintió la presencia de los Héroes Míticos, adentrándose al Santuario. Ciertamente su corazón latía rápidamente a causa del miedo, pero supo controlarse. Cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Abrió sus ojos, llenos de furiosa determinación y apretó los puños. Estaba resuelta a enfrentarse a ellos.

— ¡Ya se movieron los héroes míticos! ¡Ahora es mi turno! — La santa de Fénix elevó su cosmos, invocando una llamarada que la rodeó. Tras extinguirse el fuego, había desaparecido de la colina, dejando un círculo de hollín en la tierra.

* * *

La batalla campal en las entradas del Santuario continuaba con su curso sangriento; los soldados de Ares se vieron en dificultades por la intervención de los santos y de que estos y los soldados se apoyaban mutuamente. Sin embargo eso se acabó cuando cinco brillantes destellos de distinto color impactaron el suelo, desencadenando una enorme onda expansiva de energía que deshizo los cuerpos de santos y soldados en un santiamén, dejando solo rastros de sangre quemada y pedazos de armaduras desperdigados por doquier. Eran los Héroes Míticos, cuyo acto de presencia exterminó a sus enemigos del Santuario.

Belerofonte tenía un gesto serio e inexpresivo. Con sus ojos recorría todos los alrededores del Santuario, girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. En cuanto terminó de analizar el lugar, dio unos pasos al frente y le dirigió la palabra a sus compañeros.

—Bien, es hora del plan. Recuerden lo que buscamos, y lo que Ares-sama quiere. ¡Dispérsense! —Ordenó Belerofonte a sus compañeros de armas, extendiendo su brazo derecho, en señal de avanzada.

—No olviden la promesa: la victoria absoluta, y recuperar lo que esperamos por casi doscientos años. — Dijo Heracles, ante lo cual Orfeo hizo una mueca de disgusto, al parecer molestándose por el recordatorio de su compañero. — ¡Vamos! —Exclamó, chocando sus puños con ardor para inspirar motivación y finalmente los cuatro se separaron de Belerofonte.

—Yo empezaré por aquí. —Expresó el poderoso Belerofonte, alzando la cabeza y vista, mirando las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries.

— ¡Aquí es mi lugar! —Dijo Heracles sonriendo, y contemplando que estaba en medio de las escaleras que conectan a los templos de Virgo y Libra.

— ¿Por qué yo estoy tan lejos? —Preguntó Ícaro indignado, cruzándose de brazos, viendo que estaba en un pequeño bosque frondoso, próximo a las orillas del Santuario. — ¡Ese maldito de Heracles! —Resopló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces este es mi lugar. —Dijo Aquiles, observando el paisaje del sitio que le tocó, a un costado de las montañas que rodeaban el Santuario. Cerca de ahí, a un par de metros se encontraban varios árboles, muy dispersos entre sí, rodeando un lago de tamaño mediano y cuyo color azul oscuro denotaba una considerable profundidad.

— ¡Yo quería pelear contra Aarón! ¡Malditos! —Orfeo bufó, insultando a sus compañeros con un desprecio significativo, pues al mirar a sus alrededores, descubrió con desagrado que a él le tocó estar en las barracas que servían de residencia a las santas.

* * *

— ¡Se dividieron! ¿Pero qué significa esto? —Selenia, desde las alturas de la cámara del Patriarca, observó cómo los Héroes Míticos se habían separado. Esa acción de la élite de Ares la dejó bastante confundida.

* * *

Belerofonte ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de correr. Le bastó caminar unos minutos para llegar al primer templo del Santuario. Estuvo unos segundos, admirando con gesto analítico la bella arquitectura del templo de Aries. Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su distracción y se disponía a entrar al templo, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡No te dejaré pasar! — Hakirei habló con severidad, haciendo acto de presencia, escaleras más abajo de Belerofonte; al lado del santo de Aries, esta su hermana Yuuko. Ambos, al sentir que un cosmos poderoso iniciaba el recorrido de los doce templos, se apresuraron para interceptar al intruso.

El líder de los Héroes Míticos solo atinó a voltear la cabeza, manteniendo un gesto severo.

—No me hagas reír, —Belerofonte se volteó por completo y bajó un par de escaleras —tu poder no se compara al mío. —Se preparó, incrementando su cosmos. —Pero si quieres morir, te ayudaré con gusto. —Añadió sin más.

—Yuuko, ve con el Patriarca, yo me quedaré aquí. —Hakirei habló en un tono conciliador.

— ¡No, ambos lucharemos! —Respondió la amazona de Grulla, negándose a abandonar a su hermano.

Belerofonte observó toda la escena. Y aunque su cara se mantuvo impávida, por dentro tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sus enemigos mostraban un lazo de hermandad que, sin querer, le recordaron al que tenía con Hipólita, su hermana que él liquidó por accidente.

—"Hermana Hipólita, te juro que…"—Pensó Belerofonte con cierta melancolía y un brillo de tristeza se hizo presente en sus ojos de forma fugaz. —Que hermosa relación de hermandad, —Dijo, ahora en voz alta —para no ser tan cruel, los acabaré a ambos rápida e indoloramente. —Concluyó.

* * *

Los tres Héroes Míticos, Ícaro, Aquiles y Heracles, dispersos por el Santuario, fueron interceptados por los soldados de Athena, con la firme resolución de que no consiguieran avanzar. Sin embargo, la élite de Ares atacó a santos, soldados y aprendices por igual, pulverizándolos con enorme facilidad y dejando cadáveres de los cuales emanaban ríos de sangre, en una pequeña demostración de su inigualable poder, su crueldad e inmisericordia. Por el otro lado, pareció que finalmente Orfeo se dio cuenta de la presencia de las santas de Cisne, Dragón y Casiopea. El Héroe Mítico soltó un gruñido de indignación, ya que para él, las tres solo eran oponentes patéticos y que no valían la pena.

Kimiko frunció el ceño y observó, o mejor dicho, analizó a Orfeo, recorriendo minuciosamente con sus ojos violáceos cada rincón de su postura, complexión e incluso la armadura, buscando puntos débiles que le permitieran acabar con él de inmediato.

—Sofía ve al templo de Libra a ayudar a Yaro, —la santa de Casiopea habló al fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio —Helena ve al de Acuario con tu padre y Gabriel; váyanse ahora. —Ordenó a sus compañeras.

— ¡Pero Kimiko, usted no podrá contra Orfeo! ¡Es muy fuerte…! —La amazona rubia trató de razonar con ella.

—No lo diré dos veces, ¡váyanse ya! —Expresó aún más enérgica que antes, con lo cual hizo que Sofía y Helena retrocedieran unos pasos. Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, ambas santas reaccionaron, accediendo a la petición y retirándose de ahí corriendo.

Orfeo, quien vio toda la escena, no se molestó en seguirlas o detenerlas. A su parecer, la santa plateada estaba a punto de cometer suicidio con su estrategia.

—Eres una mujer muy tonta, ¿crees realmente que me vencerás? —Preguntó burlonamente Orfeo, esbozando una sonrisa petulante.

—Eres un niño muy grosero, —Respondió Kimiko, sonriendo también de arrogancia y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas —te estás portando mal y por eso te tocará un castigo. —Dijo Kimiko con una mirada aguda de determinación.

— ¿Un castigo? —Preguntó su oponente, arqueando una ceja de la confusión.

—Solo espero que el castigo no sea tan cruel, porque perderás tu alma. —Contestó la amazona de Casiopea, poniéndose en guardia, sonriendo de manera maliciosa y mostrando el escudo de su brazo derecho.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Kimiko enfrentará a Orfeo en un duelo sin piedad, mientras Hakirei de Aries y Yuuko de Grulla pelearán con el Héroe Mítico Belerofonte. Aarón de Piscis descubrirá que las respuestas que busca solo las obtendrá si sobrevive a esta Guerra Santa. ¿Quién ganará en estas batallas que se suscitarán? ¿Los santos de Athena o los Héroes Míticos de Ares?

* * *

**Notas:**

*El discurso que pronuncia Sara está basado en el discurso de Hakurei de Altar hacia el Santuario (Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas – volumen 21, capítulo 89, de la edición argentina hecha por la editorial IVREA).


	23. Vanidad

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el vigesimotercer capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **La tranquila tarde en el Santuario se ha visto interrumpida por la presencia de Ares, el dios de la guerra, quien ha decidido invadir los territorios de Athena, e iniciando de este modo la nueva Guerra Santa; y a pesar de las dificultades, los santos de la esperanza han logrado derrotar a las primeras huestes de Ares, por lo cual el dios de la guerra decidió hacer entrar en acción a sus cinco Héroes Míticos. Los Héroes Míticos se han distribuido en cinco puntos distintos del Santuario y aniquilando la oposición de forma despiadada. Hakirei de Aries y Yuuko de Grulla interceptaron a Belerofonte, mientras que la pelea de Kimiko de Casiopea contra Orfeo iniciará…

* * *

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 23: Vanidad.

La Santa de Casiopea seguía con la guardia alta, esperando que su enemigo decidiera atacar. Lejos de atacar, Orfeo solo se quedó ahí parado, primero con un gesto de confusión, y después volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa cínica tan característica de él. Y más aún, se permitió soltar una sonora carcajada. Al parecer le hicieron demasiada gracia las palabras provocadoras de Kimiko.

— ¿Tú? ¿Castigarme? ¡No me hagas reír! —Orfeo sonrió con arrogancia.

—Es cierto, —dijo Kimiko, encogiéndose de hombros momentáneamente, y no tardó mucho en ponerse de guardia nuevamente —eso es trabajo de las madres, —Volvió a hablar la santa plateada, sonriendo de la misma manera que el Héroe Mítico, haciendo que este hiciera otro gesto de confusión —yo soy muy joven para eso, ¡por eso solo te acabaré! —Exclamó Kimiko, y sin decir más, se dirigió hacia Orfeo a una gran velocidad, tomando desprevenido al Héroe músico, quien abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada ante la sorpresa. Apenas y pudo esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, no sin antes sentir una presión del aire alrededor del brazo de la amazona. Rápidamente Kimiko volvió a la carga, utilizando el otro brazo para atacarlo, esta vez en uno de los costados del Héroe. Orfeo milagrosamente logró esquivar el golpe, utilizando sus piernas para dar un gran salto. Dio una voltereta en pleno aire y aterrizó de rodillas, quebrando de paso el seco suelo. Aún mantenía su cara de asombro.

—"Esta mujer… aunque pude esquivar sus golpes, sentí una gran presión del aire alrededor de sus puños, incluso sus brazos están rodeados de semejante presión"— Pensó el guerrero de Ares, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien. Estaba dándose cuenta de que la amazona era una oponente de cuidado. —Veo que tienes una fuerza superior. —Dijo Orfeo, recuperando su semblante arrogante e incorporándose de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Te asusté? —Preguntó burlonamente la santa de Casiopea. —Puedo verlo en esos lindos ojos; ¡pero ya es muy tarde para pedir perdón! —Gritó Kimiko, encendiendo su cosmos y extendió su brazo izquierdo, un movimiento que hizo que su cadena de ataque saliera a toda velocidad. — ¡THUNDER WAVE! —Exclamó, lanzando su cadena hacia Orfeo.

El Héroe Mítico vio con sorpresa la velocidad inusual de la cadena. Dio un enorme salto, esquivando la cadena en el acto y Orfeo se permitió un gesto de arrogancia. Pero su satisfacción no le duró mucho, ya que en pleno aire, observó con terror como la cadena, en vez de seguir una trayectoria recta, dio una vuelta muy estrecha, dirigiéndose a él de nueva cuenta. Orfeo cambió abruptamente su centro de gravedad para caer al suelo y eludir la cadena en pleno aire. Estando en tierra firme, visualizó como la cadena venia en picada. El guerrero, utilizando las rocas que ofrecía el terreno, saltó sobre ellas, moviéndose aleatoriamente en un intento de que la cadena fallase en alcanzarlo y pronto comprobó que su plan no daba resultados, ya que la cadena le seguía con ferocidad, y ni las rocas eran capaces de frenar dicha arma, ya que destruía las duras estructuras terreas con facilidad.

Orfeo duplicó su velocidad y formuló de inmediato un nuevo plan: hacer que la cadena impactara contra su dueña, así que sin más, se dirigió a Kimiko, quien a pesar de averiguar las intenciones del Héroe Mítico, no se inmuto ni se movió de su sitio. Orfeo preparó su puño bañado en cosmos, no para soltarle un golpe a Kimiko, sino para que esta reaccionara, moviéndose hacia atrás y en ese momento el esquivaría la cadena para que esta atravesara a la santa plateada. Sin embargo, momentos antes de que Orfeo diera el golpe, se percató de que la cadena venía a su derecha y esta estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarla de nuevo, así que no le quedó más remedio que cruzar ambos brazos a modo de defensa. La cadena golpeó los antebrazos de Orfeo, mandándolo lejos de Kimiko y tumbándolo al suelo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de tierra y polvo. Tras unos segundos, comprobó que, a pesar del golpe, no le había ocurrido nada de gravedad. Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y mirando con amargura a Kimiko.

— ¡Esta cadena…! ¿Estas relacionada con Andrómeda, acaso? —Preguntó furiosamente el Héroe Mítico, viendo como la cadena se movía lentamente en círculos en pleno aire, rodeando a Kimiko. A Orfeo le pareció que la punta de la cadena le veía fijamente, como si de una serpiente siseando se tratara.

—Ella es mi alumna. —Respondió, haciendo un chasquido con los dedos de su mano izquierda y la cadena obedeció, volviendo a su lugar en el guantelete izquierdo, enrollándose a sí misma. — ¡por eso no perdonaré a Ares! —Kimiko quemó su cosmos y volvió a atacar, lanzando un puño en dirección al rostro de Orfeo, el guerrero de Ares lo pudo esquivar, sintiendo como un nudillo rozaba ligeramente su nariz. El golpe finalmente dio de lleno al suelo, generando un gran estruendo que levantó una nube de polvo, y dejó un cráter de un par de metros de diámetro y profundidad, agrietando de paso el suelo que rodeaba a dicho cráter.

—"Es una mujer muy brusca y de temer…"—Se dijo Orfeo mentalmente, mientras sentía un líquido rojizo recorrer su puente nasal. La rozadura de antes le abrió una pequeña herida. Utilizando el dorso de su mano se quitó la sangre, mirando con sorpresa y hastío la mancha fresca y borrosa. Realmente no le convenía subestimar a su oponente. Kimiko percibió la sorpresa de su enemigo, y se permitió soltar una risita siniestra.

—Debes de darte una idea: el santo que tiene más fuerza es Aldebarán, ¡y yo supero su fuerza por diez! —Fanfarroneó la exuberante amazona, señalándose con su pulgar.

— ¿Acaso quieres asustarme? —Orfeo le dirigió una mirada de desagrado.

—Creo que no funcionó. — Suspiró Kimiko encogiéndose de hombros, pero manteniendo su semblante confiado y de inmediato concentró su cosmos. — ¡Acabemos con esto mocoso!—Exclamó.

* * *

— ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION! —Exclamó Hakirei, lanzando centenares de rayos estelares.

— ¡KENBU SHOSENKYAKU! —Vociferó Yuuko, dando una centellante patada.

Ambos ataques de los lemurianos iban dirigidos a Belerofonte. El Héroe Mítico agudizó su mirada y esquivó sin ningún problema los centenares de centellas que al final dieron en las escaleras de piedra, pulverizándolas con el mero contacto, para inmediatamente después bloquear la patada con su antebrazo derecho y posteriormente agarrar la pierna de Yuuko y arrojarla lejos de sí, sin mucho esfuerzo. El guerrero más poderoso de Ares no se veía ni con una pizca de agitación.

—Los dos son muy lentos. —Dijo Belerofonte, cruzándose de brazos. No creyó necesario retroceder un par de pasos para hacer una distancia prudente. —Ya se los dije, ustedes no son mis objetivos, este se encuentra al final de estas doce casas; así que desistan de esta pelea. —Dijo, adquiriendo un gesto más severo para enfatizar sus palabras.

— ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que cruces para ir con Sara-sama! — Amenazó el santo de Aries, apretando los puños y concentrando su cosmos.

—Estas equivocado en cuanto a mi objetivo, —Reveló Belerofonte —pero como quieras. —Él también concentró su cosmos, y se colocó en posición de ataque, separando sus piernas, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas y poniendo los antebrazos a la altura de su barbilla, con los puños cerrados, siendo una pose diferente a lo que habían visto Yuuko y Hakirei.

— ¿Que es esa pose? —Hakirei abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—Ya he visto esa pose antes; ¿pero qué significa esto? ¡La única persona a la que he visto con esa pose es a…!—Pensó Yuuko con miedo en su rostro.

* * *

Aarón de Piscis corría escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose hacia la parte posterior del templo de Acuario. Sin perder tiempo cruzó a paso raudo la undécima casa, pero antes de que saliera de esta, escuchó una voz que mencionó su nombre, interrumpiendo su carrera.

— ¡Aarón! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes de proteger la casa de Piscis! —Exclamó molesto su compañero Gabriel, apareciendo detrás de un pilar con un gesto no muy amigable.

—Discúlpame Gabriel-san, pero debo ir a enfrentar a Orfeo, él está peleando contra Kimiko-san, siendo que yo debo de acabarlo —Se excusó el santo dorado de Piscis.

—Lo siento Aarón, pero eso será imposible de cumplir, —respondió el santo de Acuario, negando con la cabeza —órdenes son órdenes: no saldrás de este lugar, así que vuelve a tu templo a protegerlo. — Dijo el santo de Acuario, notando la cara de fastidio que puso Aarón y que a su vez provocó que el santo de la ánfora se molestase. —Obedece o yo mismo te regresaré, cueste lo que cueste…—Sentenció Gabriel con una voz aún más firme, mientras caían copos de nieve a su alrededor.

—Espera, Gabriel… —Dijo una voz calmada pero grave, provocando que ambos santos dorados voltearan a ver al dueño de dicha voz. Era un hombre de aspecto maduro y con un rostro sombrío, endurecido por la severidad e impenetrable; posee un par de ojos azules profundo, cuyo hermoso color solo es opacado por la ausencia de brillo en los mismos, dándole un aspecto muerto a su mirada y que reflejaba más frialdad que Gabriel; su cabello es negro y largo hasta los hombros y el brillo de su cabellera destaca por ser azulado. Viste una túnica de color café crema que cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo y encima de la túnica lleva una capa blanca que cubre sus hombros.

— ¡Paris-san! —Exclamó Gabriel, en un tono que sonaba a reverencia y disculpa. El mencionado solo responde colocando su mano derecha en el hombro derecho del santo de Acuario.

—Aarón… sé que Kobato te entrenó en específico para este día, —dijo París —es cierto que el Patriarca y la venerable Oka te han ocultado muchas cosas, como tu verdadera edad. — Dijo, al mismo tiempo que Aarón se sorprendió. —Sí, es raro, ¿no crees? Has pensado que tienes 19 años, cuando en realidad tienes 17 años.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¿Acaso…?—Trató de preguntar Aarón, pero París lo interrumpió.

—Esas respuestas solo las obtendrás si sobrevives a esta guerra. Ahora vete. —Dijo París sin expresión alguna y mirando a un Aarón con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. El santo de Piscis reaccionó asintiendo y se retiró velozmente del lugar, reiniciando su carrera.

—Paris-san… ¿es cierto eso? —Preguntó Gabriel, totalmente intrigado.

— ¿Es cierto que? —Preguntó Helena de Cisne, presentándose a la escena de improviso. Paris solo atinó a voltear para verla, dedicándole a la chica rubia una miranda muy fría. —Mejor lo olvido; la verdad no sé por qué vine aquí. Iré con Selenia a ayudarla. —Y con esa resolución se dispuso a marcharse también.

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo no te he dado ninguna orden! —París habló con una voz más grave.

—No tengo que obedecerte, Paris…—La santa de Cisne respondió con un dejo de desprecio, y devolviéndole la mirada fría. Finalmente se alejó del templo de Acuario, valiéndose para ello de las montañas y rocas que rodeaban al templo.

* * *

En las escaleras que conectan los templos de Virgo y Libra, Heracles se ha deshecho de todos sus oponentes. Estaba a punto de reanudar su marcha para llegar a la séptima casa, cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Alzó su vista por unos momentos, mirando el cielo oscuro grisáceo, manteniendo el pensamiento que apareció repentinamente.

—Es cierto que debo de eliminar al caballero de Libra, pero alguien me debe algo. —Dijo, moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente y desapareciendo de ahí, dejando solo una pequeña estela de polvo.

* * *

La batalla entre Orfeo y Kimiko continuaba, con la ventaja a favor de la amazona plateada. Lanzó su puño derecho, a lo cual Orfeo logró bloquearlo, agarrando fuertemente el antebrazo de Kimiko. Lejos de preocuparse, Kimiko soltó una pequeña risa y utilizó su puño izquierdo, con lo cual logró asestar un gran golpe de fuerza al estómago de Orfeo, lo que provocó que este escupiera sangre. A continuación Kimiko volvió a atacar, esta vez usando su cabeza para darle de lleno a la cara del Héroe Mítico, haciendo sangrar su nariz en el acto. Finalmente Kimiko le dio una patada directo al pecho de su oponente, lanzándolo lejos de ella y tumbándolo al suelo.

El Héroe Mítico, sin embargo se levantó rápidamente, demostrando su resistencia y de que no sería un oponente fácil de vencer. Usando su velocidad, se propuso golpear el hermoso y arrogante rostro de la santa de Casiopea en venganza. Afortunadamente, Kimiko reaccionó más rápido, dando un salto que esquivó el puño de Orfeo. No conforme con eso, mandó nuevamente su cadena, apresando al Héroe en una de sus muñecas, y haciendo uso de su fuerza, Kimiko lo elevó por los aires, para impactarlo en el suelo, generando un gran choque que dejo otro cráter. La santa chasqueó los dedos para que regresara la cadena. Sonrió con alevosía al ver la irritación del Héroe Mítico.

— ¡Maldita mujer! —Espetó Orfeo con todo el odio de su ser, levantándose luego del tremendo golpe recibido. Decidido, sacó su letal lira. — ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! —Exclamó, llevando sus dedos a las cuerdas para tocar sus mortíferas notas.

— ¡Los juguetes no se permiten en nuestra pelea! — Exclamó la santa de Casiopea, reaccionando más rápido que Orfeo, lanzando su cadena y con ello atrapó la lira, sorprendiendo a su dueño antes de que este siquiera tocara una nota y luego la lanzó, muy lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Mujer estúpida! —Rugió el Héroe, mostrando un rostro descompuesto por la ira y frustración. Esa santa plateada le era un incordio bastante doloroso. — ¡Me estas estorbando! ¡Mi objetivo es el santo de Piscis! ¡¿Dónde está?! —Exigió, crujiendo los dientes.

—Lo siento pero no te lo diré. —Dijo la exuberante amazona, sonriendo cínicamente. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, reapareciendo frente a Orfeo, acortando demasiado sus distancias

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Exclamó el Héroe sorprendido, mientras Kimiko sonreía con más arrogancia.

— ¡Déjame ver tu debilidad, mocoso! —Gritó Kimiko, colocando su escudo frente al pecho de Orfeo. — ¡VANITY SOUL! —Exclamó la amazona, haciendo que el escudo emitiera un brillo tan intenso que cegó al Héroe, y poco después, dicho brillo se transformó en un haz de luz que atravesó la cabeza de Orfeo, causándole dolor. Al final el brillo liberó una pequeña explosión de aire que repelió al músico, mandándolo boca arriba al suelo. Tras contemplar lo sucedido, Kimiko soltó una risilla siniestra.

—Sabía que con esto era suficiente. —Expresó, moviendo su cabeza en círculo, lo que hizo que su cabello trazara una curva en el aire y que volviera a su lugar de forma grácil. —Lo quieras o no, todos tenemos debilidades, justo como la reina Casiopea cuya vanidad casi destruye a su nación. —Explicó, observando a su enemigo en el suelo, para luego mirar su escudo. —Veamos cuál es tu debilidad, Orfeo. —Dijo, ensanchando más su sonrisa arrogante. La santa de Casiopea observó su escudo: por unos instantes había manchas borrosas que se unían para formar una imagen viva y que poco a poco se enfocaba con más claridad. La imagen mostraba el reflejo de una persona tocando el piano. —Imposible… ¡esta persona es…!—Kimiko al parecer reconoció a la persona que se veía en su escudo. — ¡Se supone que debería mostrarme la debilidad de Orfeo! — La amazona se sorprendió de que su escudo no reflejara lo que ella quería ver. Ante esa circunstancia, Kimiko se enfureció y enfocó su vista en Orfeo y rápidamente su gesto de ira cambió a uno de desconcierto, puesto que este ya no se encontraba ni en el suelo, ni en los alrededores.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!— La santa de Athena no pudo concluir, debido a que sintió la presencia de su enemigo, precisamente detrás de ella. Kimiko se volteó velozmente para asestarle un golpe a Orfeo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡DEATH SYMPHONY! —Exclamó a todo pulmón Orfeo, quien ya tenía de nuevo su lira en sus manos, y con ella tocó varias notas que aturdieron la mente y cuerpo de Kimiko, particularmente en su sistema nervioso. Y aunque Kimiko se cubrió los oídos con esfuerzo, la música llegaba directamente a su cerebro, causándole de inmediato un dolor intenso que incluso hizo sangrar sus oídos y nariz. El músico finalizó con unas notas agudas que intensificó el sufrimiento de la santa –cuya prueba fue que el sangrado aumentó– y que terminó por doblegarla, cayendo primero de rodillas y luego de bruces hacia el suelo.

Ahora era Orfeo el que reía maliciosamente.

—Mocoso, ¿qué hiciste para evadir mi ataque? —Inquirió Kimiko, mientras trataba de reincorporarse sin mucho éxito.

—Esto me salvó…—Contestó Orfeo, sacando del peto de su armadura un medallón ovalado de vivos dorados, con una gema incrustada de color lila. —No estoy orgulloso de tenerlo, pero creo que no tengo remedio. — Volvió a guardar el objeto en su peto, con un gesto magnifico y empuñó nuevamente su lira. — ¡Tú serás la que me mostrarás tu debilidad! —Ahora era Orfeo el de la sonrisa retorcida y arrogante. Viendo que se encontraba en aprietos, Kimiko se levantó de inmediato y concentró su cosmos en un intento de bloquear el ataque.

— ¡Es inútil! —Dijo Orfeo conservando su sonrisa malvada. Comenzó a tocar su melodía y con ello inmovilizó completamente a Kimiko.

—"¿Qué esta pasando?" —Pensó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. —"¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve! ¿Qué significa esto?" —Kimiko empezó a desesperarse y de pronto, la sensación de aturdimiento desapareció. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que era de noche, estando en medio de un bosque sombrío, con árboles sin hojas, resecos y curvados del tronco y cuyas ramas afiladas terminaban por darle un aspecto más tétrico. — ¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó, mientras notaba que el lugar hacía eco con su voz. La santa plateada encontró un pequeño estanque. Algo le decía que no debía ir ahí, pero sus impulsos eran más fuertes, así que se acercó al estanque y se asomó para ver su reflejo. Pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues en vez de que el agua reflejara a una mujer joven y exuberante, reflejó la imagen de una anciana, con la piel arrugada y marchita, pegada a los huesos, y su cabello otrora negro azabache, ahora era de un gris platinado sin vida.

Realmente era una imagen lastimera y decrépita.

— ¿Esa… persona… soy yo? —atónita, Kimiko siguió viendo su reflejo. — ¿¡Es mi verdadera apariencia!? —Exclamó realmente asustada, dando un manotazo en el agua y las ondas borraron momentáneamente la imagen, solo para que fuera sustituida por una aún más terrorífica, puesto que a continuación su reflejo era el de su cara cadavérica, con la mayor parte de los huesos expuestos, y unos cuantos pedazos de carne sangrante y pútrida en donde los gusanos se daban un festín, e incluso había un ojo, fuera de su órbita craneal y colgando por el nervio óptico. Esa visión terminó por darle el horror absoluto, haciendo que ella soltara un fuerte grito.

Kimiko cayó de rodillas nuevamente. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, al punto en que se encontraba jadeando y su ritmo cardiaco era frenético, estaba muy alterada y confundida por la ilusión. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, comprobando que estaba en las barracas. Vio unos pies enfundados en metal y alzó la cabeza, cerciorándose de que era Orfeo, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja con cruel satisfacción.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! —Rabió Kimiko con toda su ira al guerrero de Ares. El ataque le afectó más de lo que creyó, pues no podía levantarse, era como si sus piernas se convirtieran de repente en una masa gelatinosa, incapaz de sostenerla. Pronto todo su cuerpo pasó a tener esa sensación que luego se transformó a un grave entumecimiento y un hormigueo doloroso en sus nervios.

—Santa de Casiopea, —Orfeo habló con un tono de verdugo, mientras sonreía macabramente, mostrando sus dientes — ¡es hora de que mueras! ¡REQUIEM! —Sentenció Orfeo, elevando su cosmos y ejecutando su funesta melodía.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de**_** Siguiente Generación: **_Aarón de Piscis finalmente se enfrentará cara a cara contra Orfeo, un duelo que el Héroe Mítico ha esperado ansiosamente. Por otra parte, Aldebarán de Tauro peleará contra el imponente Belerofonte, mientras que Sofía de Dragón sostendrá una batalla en contra del temible Héroe Mítico Aquiles. Ambos santos de Athena tendrán que dar lo mejor de sí para salir victoriosos…


	24. Melodía de espinas

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el vigesimocuarto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **La batalla entre Kimiko de Casiopea y Orfeo dio inicio, comprobándose de que Kimiko es una oponente de cuidado. En las cercanías del templo de Aries, Hakirei y Yuuko trataron de hacerle frente al líder de los Héroes Míticos, Belerofonte, sin mucho éxito. Aarón de Piscis, al percibir el cosmos de Orfeo, decidió hacerle frente. Sin embargo, Gabriel de Acuario intervino, recordándole que es más importante proteger su templo; París, un hombre serio del Santuario intervino a favor de Aarón, dejando que se marche para cumplir su destino. La batalla de Kimiko contra Orfeo continuo hasta un punto álgido, en donde Orfeo, al usar una técnica, dominó por completo a la santa de Casiopea. El Héroe Mítico está a punto de llevarse la victoria, lo que conlleva a la aniquilación de Kimiko…

* * *

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 24: Melodía de espinas.

La santa de Casiopea, por más que intentaba, no lograba reincorporarse. Se encontraba a merced del Héroe Mítico, que aprovechando la situación, elevó su cosmos y ejecutó su técnica letal de réquiem. De la lira salieron cientos de cuerdas que aprisionaron a Kimiko, y que a continuación ejercieron sobre su cuerpo una presión que le causó a la amazona un dolor intolerable. La plateada, por instinto, intentó liberarse, pero con sus fuerzas flaqueando, le era imposible. Las cuerdas fueron presionándose más, infligiéndole múltiples heridas sangrantes y la armadura de Casiopea mostraba sus primeras cuarteaduras y grietas.

Orfeo disfrutaba la tortura que le estaba propiciando a la plateada y para él, los gritos de desesperación y sufrimiento de la santa eran, irónica y cruelmente, música para sus oídos. El músico estuvo a punto de tocar las notas finales que matarían inmediatamente a Kimiko, sin embargo, los tallos y espinas de una decena de rosas azules cortaron las cuerdas, salvando a la amazona de Casiopea. Obviamente esa acción sorprendió al Héroe Mítico, quien después de unos segundos, sonrió ampliamente de malicia y emoción, al ver a unos metros de distancia a Aarón, quien le veía fieramente.

— ¡Piscis, justamente quería eliminarte a ti! Aunque en realidad eras el objetivo de Belerofonte. —Dijo Orfeo, con la sonrisa maliciosa aún en su rostro. El dorado no hizo mayor caso del comentario; su prioridad ahora era Kimiko. Aarón se acercó a la amazona y tras cerciorarse de que aún se encontraba con vida –pero inconsciente– la cargó en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien, Kimiko-san? —Preguntó Aarón sacudiéndola suavemente, a lo cual Kimiko recuperó la conciencia y al observar que se encontraba en los fuertes y juveniles brazos de Aarón, alzó su vista y su mirada chocó con la de él. Ambos santos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos que les pareció una eternidad, lo cual hizo que Kimiko se ruborizara fuertemente y cuya reacción fuera separarse de manera brusca, alejándose unos pasos de él.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Contestó Kimiko agresivamente, dándole a Aarón la espalda para que no notara su sonrojo de vergüenza. — ¿Por quién me tomas, mocoso? —Carraspeó, se cruzó de brazos y exhaló pesadamente. —Pensé que no querías tocar a la gente, Piscis. —Dijo, ya más calmada, con el rubor a punto de desaparecer.

—Lo… lo siento, creí que era necesario. — Aarón se disculpó con su compañera de armas, rascándose la nuca. Después de esa extraña interacción, el santo volteó y miró firmemente al Héroe Mítico. —Kimiko, yo me encargaré de Orfeo. —Habló con determinación.

La amazona comprendió que ahora el duelo le pertenecía al santo de los peces. Se encogió de hombros y antes de marcharse, le dirigió la palabra una vez más.

—Está bien, como quieras. —Dijo. Hubo una pausa y añadió: —Aarón, ese tipo puede resolver tus dudas. —La amazona habló con seriedad. Y a pesar de sus heridas, la santa de Casiopea se retiró del lugar, corriendo rápidamente para ayudar a otros sectores del Santuario. Aarón volteó y vio cómo su compañera desaparecía por completo en el horizonte. Luego volvió a enfocarse en el Héroe Mítico.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Orfeo también vio como Kimiko se retiraba del lugar. Podría haberla detenido y matarla en un instante, pero con la presencia de Aarón ya no le importó, perdiendo todo interés en su anterior oponente. El ambiente se sentía tenso. El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza, moviendo el cabello de ambos contendientes y levantando pequeñas estelas de polvo. Después solo hubo un silencio que remarcaba más la tensión, hasta que fue el mismo Orfeo quien lo rompió sin más.

— ¡Bien Piscis, acabemos con esto! —Orfeo habló con una ansiedad que reflejaba su entusiasmo por el duelo. A continuación concentró y quemó su cosmos, a lo que Aarón respondió de igual forma, sacando sus rosas rojas. —Sin duda alguna tenías que nacer como un santo de Athena. Pero no cualquiera, sino el más hermoso, — Orfeo soltó una risita de burla —sin embargo tuviste que pagar un gran precio: tu soledad. —Ante la mención de aquella palabra, Aarón le dedicó un gesto de hastío. —Dime, ¿no es así? —Preguntó el guerrero de Ares, con una sonrisa maniaca.

— ¡Maldito, hablas como si fuéramos amigos! ¡No te permitiré que me ofendas de esa manera! —Respondió de mal talante. —Es cierto que he vivido en soledad por mucho tiempo, ya que mi vida es una melodía de espinas, pero no estoy totalmente solo, ya que tengo a la rosa más valiosa de mi jardín. ¡Por eso mi objetivo es vencer a Ares! —Aarón terminó su discurso, expulsando su cosmos. — ¡DEMON ROSES! —Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando las rosas con una excelente puntería.

— ¡Insensato! —Orfeo tocó una cuerda de su lira y el sonido producido desintegró las rosas al instante. — ¡Ya he visto tu técnica antes! —Comenzó a tocar la lira y Aarón notó que la música era muy diferente a su sinfonía de la muerte. El Héroe Mítico continuó expulsando su cosmos y finalmente ejecutó una nueva técnica. — ¡Toma esto! ¡DEMON CHORD! —Exclamó, tocando una melodía más oscura y fúnebre, de corte siniestro que evocaba el mismo apocalipsis. La música penetró directamente en la mente de Aarón, causándole un dolor inaguantable y que hizo sangrar no solo sus oídos, sino también su nariz y ojos, además de experimentar la sensación de que sus nervios eran apretujados, como si de un demonio dotado de fuerza bestial se tratara, y no conforme con estrujar, sentía que dicho demonio clavaba sus afiladas garras, atravesando cada una de sus fibras y destazándolas por completo. Recibido el ataque, Aarón cayó primero de rodillas, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre y luego de bruces al suelo.

—Esta técnica… es diferente a la sinfonía de muerte… —Dijo Aarón con una voz débil, levantándose con dificultad. —Orfeo… —Dijo, limpiándose la sangre — ¡yo superaré tu melodía! ¡Te lo juro! —Prometió, recuperándose del ataque y encendió su cosmos con más fuerza que antes.

* * *

— ¡ROLLING THUNDER! — Exclamó Aquiles, elevando el antebrazo derecho y cerrando el puño, desatando una gran corriente eléctrica que dio directo a los soldados del Santuario que intentaron hacerle frente. Después de la brutal descarga, los cuerpos desprendieron humo, pero en vez de los soldados cayeran, sus cuerpos se carbonizaron totalmente y al instante. Todos ellos se desplomaron, ahora convertidos en cenizas. — ¿Este es el nivel de los santos de Athena? Sin duda alguna Ares-sama ganará. —Dijo, sonriendo de aprobación para con su dios.

Pero su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente, ya que sintió a sus compañeros, o bien peleando contra oponentes muy distintos de lo que les tocaba originalmente o haciendo otros deberes que no les correspondían.

—Parece ser que los planes han cambiado. —Dijo, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. —Heracles abandonó su objetivo; Belerofonte perdió el suyo; Orfeo nunca ha obedecido… supongo que soy yo quien debe eliminar al caballero de Libra. —Concluyó, dirigiendo su vista hacia la montaña que se encontraba a sus espaldas, en donde se veía perfectamente el de Libra.

Antes de que se marchara, sin embargo, sintió un súbito aumento de un cosmos y cuando volteó, miró como un dragón esmeralda se dirigía hacia él. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y totalmente desprevenido no pudo esquivar el ataque que impactó en contra de su persona, aunque no había necesidad de ello, ya que en cuanto se despejaron las nubes, se reveló que no había sufrido siquiera un rasguño. Aquiles miró a la ejecutora del ataque con una cara seria y desaprobatoria. Era Sofía de Dragón quien se había presentado al campo de batalla.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Antes de matar a mi maestro debes enfrentarme! —Gritó Sofía, quien mantenía su pose de ataque, con el brazo derecho extendido. Estaba muy dispuesta a pelear a muerte con el Héroe Mítico.

—Ya veo, —Aquiles cerró sus puños —pero que yo sepa ya no tienes tus visiones, ¿cómo sabías que yo sería quien mataría a tu maestro? —Preguntó con cierta cortesía.

—Esta pelea ya la había visto antes de que comenzara todo esto. —Respondió la santa. —Una pelea entre tú, —dijo, señalando a Aquiles con el dedo índice —y yo—Ahora se señaló a si misma con el pulgar. — ¡Por eso he entrenado la técnica Excalibur!—Sofía concentró su cosmos en su brazo derecho y adquirió un aura afilada, como si la hoja de una espada se tratara.

—De acuerdo, pequeña. Si no quieres ver como mato a tu maestro, te lo cumpliré eliminándote a ti primero. —Prometió.

* * *

— ¡Ya basta con ustedes dos! —Exclamó Belerofonte, cruzado de brazos y expulsando una onda expansiva hecha de su cosmos que repelió a ambos lemurianos, mandándolos escaleras abajo. Los dos chocaron con gran fuerza contra las escaleras de piedra que quedaron destrozadas. El Héroe Mítico no lo entendía. Demostraba de forma continua su suprema superioridad y a pesar de ello, no había podido aplastar el ardor de combate ni socavar la moral de seguir adelante de los dos hermanos.

— ¡Yuuko, retrocede! —Ordenó Hakirei quien se levantó, quemando su cosmos. Tal orden era para proteger a su querida hermana.

— ¡No, ambos pelearemos hasta el final! —Exclamó Yuuko, reincorporándose y elevando su cosmos, expresando su deseo de seguir peleando a su lado.

—"Los hermanos pelean juntos hasta el final, ¿verdad, hermana Hipólita?" —Pensó, mientras un brillo fugaz de tristeza se presentó en sus ojos. —Bien. Si ese es su deseo, si es su determinación morir juntos, ¡entonces lo cumpliré con gusto, matándolos a ambos!—Belerofonte concentró su poder en ambos puños y extendió los brazos para liberar su técnica. — ¡BOOMERANG! —Exclamó el poderoso Héroe Mítico, cuyos puños expulsaron una gran cantidad de fuerza enérgica. El poder de la técnica fue tal que provocó una enorme explosión que destruyó las escaleras y el mismo templo de Aries, junto a sus alrededores, levantando una nube de polvo.

* * *

— ¡Hakirei! ¡Yuuko! —Exclamó Aarón, volteando su cabeza en dirección al templo de Aries. Aun cuando estaba lejos, escuchó la explosión, pero lo que más le alarmó fue que ya no podía sentir los cosmos de sus amigos. Se habían desvanecido por completo.

—Al parecer Belerofonte terminó con unos santos. —Dijo Orfeo, soltando una risa de burla y desprecio.

— ¡Maldito! —Espetó Aarón, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de la ira, y con ello elevó su cosmos más rápido. — ¡PIRANHA ROSE! —Exclamó, arrojando a Orfeo decenas de rosas negras.

— ¡Esas malditas rosas son negras! —Orfeo apretó los dientes, ya que no se esperaba que Aarón utilizara otra clase de rosas. Usando su velocidad pudo esquivar un par de ellas, no obstante, el esquivarlas de un flanco, causó que se desprotegiera del otro, lo que dio como resultado que el resto de las rosas negras lo rodearan desde varios ángulos y luego impactaran en su cuerpo, logrando en el proceso agrietar su armadura. El ataque finalizó repeliendo violentamente a Orfeo, lanzándolo en contra de una pequeña choza de madera, con tal fuerza que terminó por destruirla hasta los cimientos.

Orfeo se levantó, con una mano en la cabeza para mitigar su dolencia. Un hilo de sangre le nació en la frente y recorrió hasta la barbilla. En todo su cuerpo había pequeños cortes que emanaban sangre. El Héroe Mítico solo resopló; aquellas heridas no eran nada para él. Torció sus labios, viendo que Aarón empuñaba en su mano derecha varias rosas negras e innumerables pétalos negros se mecían suavemente en el aire, rodeando al santo de Piscis.

—Las rosas rojas poseen veneno —por alguna razón Aarón explicaba las diferentes habilidades de sus rosas —las azules contienen ondas sonoras, pero las rosas negras son auténticas pirañas. —Aarón sonrió maquiavélicamente, quemando su cosmos. —Pirañas realmente hambrientas. —Concluyó, lanzando con vigor más rosas negras a su oponente.

— ¡No me subestimes! — Espetó Orfeo, tocando dos notas de una cuerda que desintegró a varias rosas; el resto de ellas las esquivó con mayor efectividad, moviéndose aleatoriamente de un lado a otro, dejando que las rosas destruyeran rocas y cabañas. Después Orfeo dio un salto de considerable altura y expulsó su cosmos para ejecutar un ataque. — ¡DEATH SYMPHONY! —Exclamó, tocando su clásica pieza musical.

— ¡El que me subestima eres tú! —Contestó Aarón, quemando todavía su cosmos; y esta vez, manipuló un centenar de rosas negras. Con varios movimientos de su mano derecha, las agrupó formando un pequeño domo a su alrededor a manera de un peculiar escudo, impidiendo así que las notas de la melodía no llegaran a su mente, salvándose del ataque.

— ¿Un escudo de rosas negras? —Orfeo quedó asombrado, aunque pronto recuperó su semblante arrogante mientras aterrizaba con rapidez. — ¡Eres ágil Aarón! — Halagó cínicamente a su oponente. —Sí, no has perdido tu esencia; tu espíritu de lucha. —Dijo el Héroe Mítico. Decidió atacar de frente, pero antes de que empuñara su lira, añadió: —En verdad precioso. —Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, muy cerca del domo de rosas negras y lo suficientemente audible para que Aarón lo escuchara.

El santo dorado abrió los ojos en desmesura. ¿A qué rayos se refería con eso? Sorprendido, cometió el error de bajar su defensa por una fracción de milisegundos, una oportunidad que Orfeo aprovechó para ejecutar otro ataque. — ¡CELESTIAL SYMPHONY! —Exclamó tocando una nueva melodía en su lira que despedazó el domo de rosas, dejando una lluvia de pétalos negros por doquier e indefenso a Aarón. La música producida por el Héroe Mítico era ahora de tonos idílicos, oníricos y paradisiacos, una pieza musical que describía la misma utopía. El caballero dorado quedó paralizado y su cosmos se apagó, aumentando su preocupación.

De repente, Aarón vio a espaldas de Orfeo un brillo magnifico y blanquecino, y del brillo surgió un haz de luz que atravesó indoloramente su corazón, haciendo que el órgano vital latiera cada vez más lento, hasta detenerse del todo. Fue después de eso que experimentó un abrupto dolor, pero no en su corazón, ni en su cuerpo. Aarón sentía que el dolor provenía de su alma, como si una fuerza divina intentara arrancarla de su cuerpo de cuajo. Podría haber dejado de luchar y que todo terminara para él, pero no lo hizo. No era su estilo, no lo habían entrenado para rendirse; pero sobre todo, él no quería rendirse. Su voluntad de pelea se incrementó al recordar el bello y sonriente rostro de Sharon. Ello le permitió hacer arder su cosmos a niveles tan intensos que terminó por anular el ataque de un anonadado Orfeo.

Sin embargo, el haber recibido la mayoría del ataque, aunado al esfuerzo sobrehumano de quemar su cosmos de esa manera, terminó por mermar sus fuerzas y el caballero dorado cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando de agotamiento. El Héroe Mítico miró su lira y descubrió con rabia que dos de sus cuerdas habían sido cortadas por el cosmos de Aarón.

* * *

Después de haber eliminado a los dos lemurianos, Belerofonte encaminó sus pasos hacia el templo de Tauro. Había penetrado en él y recorrido la mitad de este, cuando, súbitamente, percibió la lucha de su compañero de armas en contra del santo de Piscis.

—Imposible… —Musitó Belerofonte con una cara estupefacta, para después cambiarla por una de ira, apretando los puños y dientes. — ¡Orfeo! —Exclamó Belerofonte, furioso por dicha acción. Habría salido velozmente del templo y hubiera detenido a su compañero de no haber sido por que escuchó unos pasos y una voz atronadora a sus espaldas que interrumpió sus nuevos planes.

— ¡Espera! ¿Acaso vas a huir? —Habló el imponente Aldebarán de Tauro, cruzado de brazos, portando dignamente su armadura y encendiendo su cosmos, listo para pelear.

— ¿Yo? ¿Huir? —Preguntó indignado el Héroe Mítico, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tauro. —Deberías agradecer Tauro; te doy una oportunidad para que vivas.

— ¿Sientes compasión por un humano, cuando hace unos momentos…?—Aldebarán frunció el ceño, acentuando más su furia, no pudiendo concluir con su pregunta, así que hizo otra más directa. — ¿Qué hiciste con Hakirei-sama y Yuuko-san? —Preguntó de forma inquisitiva, quemando aún más su cosmos.

—Los hermanos siempre debe morir juntos. —Respondió con desgana, continuando con darle la espalda al santo dorado. — ¡Si bien fui yo quien les quitó la vida, ustedes fueron los causantes de que mi hermana y Perseo murieran de esa forma! ¡No perdonaré a los santos de Athena! —Reveló, furioso, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que estos empezaron a emanar hilos de sangre.

— ¡Ustedes causaron muchas muertes hace 200 años! ¿¡Así es como te excusas!? —Le recriminó el santo dorado del gran toro.

— ¡Nosotros ahora estamos buscando algo importante! ¡Algo que la antigua Athena nos quitó! ¡Así que apártate de mi camino, Tauro! —Exigió Belerofonte, alzando la voz.

Lejos de obedecer, Aldebarán terminó por quemar su cosmos.

— ¡Toma esto! ¡GREAT HORN! —Exclamó Aldebarán, extendiendo ambos brazos y ejecutando su técnica.

— ¡Idiota! —Belerofonte se volteó rápidamente y elevó su cosmos de inmediato para encarar al santo. — ¡BOOMERANG! —Contraatacó, con su puño derecho cargado de cosmos que irradiaba energía de tintes blanquecinos.

* * *

Para gran alegría de Orfeo, Aarón se levantó de nueva cuenta. Estaba sumamente herido, pero el santo de Piscis aún tenía su fuerza de voluntad, tan dura como el acero. Pero antes de que Aarón encendiera su cosmos y sacara sus rosas, volvió a sentir dos cosmos peleando; peor aún, uno de los cosmos estaba disminuyendo drásticamente. Ahora era su amigo, el santo de Tauro, que se encontraba en peligro. Dicha percepción no pasó desapercibida para el Héroe Mítico.

—Veo que los santos dorados caerán poco a poco. —Agregó Orfeo, quien por enésima vez esbozó su sonrisa arrogante y despreciativa, mientras que Aarón sentía la cólera inundar todo su cuerpo, y eso le ayudó a aumentar su cosmos más rápido. Su gesto era de una ira y odio puros hacia el Héroe Mítico. Lo que más deseaba ahora era acabar con él para callar su boca para siempre. —Deberían rendirse, Piscis. —Concluyó Orfeo con una mueca socarrona.

— ¡Maldito! — El santo de Piscis lanzó con ahínco sus rosas rojas sin resultado, ya que a Orfeo solo le bastó tocar un par de notas para desintegrarlas. Aquella acción hizo que Aarón gruñera de frustración y retrocediera unos pasos. Respiró profundamente, calmándose en seguida. —Es necesario que comience a tomar mi melodía; la cual dedicaré a mi diosa Athena. —Con esa pasión y tenacidad aumentó su cosmos y finalmente sacó sus rosas azules. — ¡Y también cuando te derrote, recuperaré a Sharon! —Exclamó con fiereza, elevando de forma continua su cosmos, cuya aura dorada brillaba intensamente.

—Estaba esperando eso, ¡enfrentarme al genio musical! —El Héroe Mítico hizo el mismo acto de quemar su cosmos con empeño. — ¡La única persona que me ha derrotado! —Exclamó Orfeo con un éxtasis desbordante.

Y de nueva cuenta el viento sopló sobre los dos contendientes.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Aarón de Piscis proseguirá su combate mortal contra el Héroe Mítico Orfeo. Ambos harán gala de sus más grandes técnicas, y ninguno de ellos estará dispuesto a rendirse ante el otro, ni mostrar piedad con su enemigo. Mientras, el poderoso Belerofonte continuara su travesía de los doce templos para llegar con la diosa Athena. Sofía de Dragón comprobará el terrible poder de Aquiles. La situación se torna cada vez más complicada para el Santuario…


	25. Melodía de espinas (Parte II)

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

Nota del editor: Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el vigesimoquinto capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **De no ser por la oportuna aparición de Aarón, Kimiko de Casiopea habría muerto a manos del Héroe Mítico Orfeo. Aarón le dice a Kimiko que él se encargará de exterminar a Orfeo, a lo cual la santa accede y se retira a ayudar en otro lugar. El encuentro comienza, suscitándose una pelea que poco a poco se inclinó a favor de Orfeo. Mientras, Aquiles, otro Héroe Mítico, se dispone a ir al templo de Libra a eliminar a su respectivo santo guardián; Sofía de Dragón aparece y lo encara para impedirlo. Belerofonte, al parecer ha eliminado a Hakirei de Aries y a Yuuko de Grulla y se dispone a cruzar el templo de Tauro, encontrándose con Aldebarán y sosteniendo un duelo. El santo de Piscis usa sus mejores técnicas y pone a raya a Orfeo por breves instantes. El duelo se intensifica cuando Aarón decide usar sus rosas azules, provocando una enorme emoción en Orfeo…

* * *

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 25: Melodía de espinas (Parte II).

Tras el choque de cosmos de ambas técnicas, siguió una explosión que retumbó por todo el templo del gran toro. Cuando se disipó la nube de polvo, reveló a un Aldebarán con su armadura cuarteada, en especial la zona del pecho donde se hizo evidente una profunda herida que sangraba profusamente. El santo dorado incluso vomitó su sangre y esta fue a dar al suelo, salpicando sus pies. En cambio, Belerofonte no tenía ningún rasguño ni señal de herida. Aldebarán, lejos de rendirse, frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y encendió su cosmos de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, antes de ejecutar o moverse siquiera, Belerofonte mandó una poderosa onda expansiva de su cosmos, la cual fue capaz de derribar al corpulento santo, haciendo que su cara diera de lleno contra uno de los pilares que sostenía el templo. El impacto fue tan brutal que terminó por destrozar por completo dicho pilar, junto con su casco y sus hombreras, dejando a Aldebarán fuera de combate.

Belerofonte contempló al derrotado caballero con una mirada de menosprecio. Después le dio las espaldas, marchándose de ahí y reiniciando su camino, ahora dirigiéndose al templo de Géminis.

* * *

A Aarón le dolió el percibir que el cosmos de su amigo y compañero Aldebarán de Tauro se desvaneciera en su totalidad. Había caído un santo dorado más. Cerró los ojos en un intento de reprimir sus lágrimas. Era cruel, pero necesario, ya que tales sentimentalismos le estorbarían en su batalla contra el Héroe Mítico Orfeo. Ya le presentaría sus respetos a sus compañeros caídos cuando terminara esta Guerra Santa. Abrió los ojos, recuperando su ferocidad de combate.

—Orfeo, no saldrás vivo de aquí, ¡y Ares será vencido! —Dijo Aarón con firmeza, mientras en su mente lograba escuchar una tenue pero bella melodía, aunque no podía distinguir con precisión cual instrumento musical era el responsable.

—Muy optimista Aarón, ¡pero solo es un sueño utópico! —Orfeo respondió, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a tocar su lira. — ¡Tocare tu réquiem de tumba! ¡DEATH…!

— ¡Esa técnica ya no te funcionará! — Exclamó Aarón, guardando sus rosas azules y sustituyéndola por una rosa blanca. — ¡Esta será la última rosa que verás! ¡BLOODY ROSE! —Expulsó su cosmos, lanzando la mortífera rosa blanca, impidiendo así que el Héroe Mítico tocara su lira. Orfeo se concentró en la crítica situación en la que se encontraba, primero teniendo un rostro de severa seriedad y después sonriendo con alevosía por unos instantes, mismos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Aarón, dejándolo confundido.

— ¡DIVINE MELODY! —Exclamó el guerrero del dios Ares, subiendo de súbito su cosmos y ejecutó una nueva pieza musical, cuyas notas consiguieron deshacer la rosa en mil pedazos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Aarón, horrorizado de ver como una de sus máximas técnicas era detenida con una facilidad insultante.

La música de Orfeo tuvo en Aarón un efecto similar a las otras melodías, aturdiendo su cuerpo, aunque aún podía moverse con cierta libertad. De pronto, de la lira de Orfeo salieron cientos de cuerdas que se dirigieron a Aarón a una velocidad monstruosa. El caballero apenas logró esquivarlas moviéndose a un lado, solo para aumentar su horror al descubrir que dichas cuerdas lo perseguían, como un perro de caza a su presa. La segunda vez que intentó esquivarlas al saltar hacia las alturas, no tuvo suerte, ya que un par de ellas logró sujetar con una fuerza de hierro su muñeca y tobillo izquierdos, tumbándolo al suelo.

El resto de las cuerdas consiguieron atraparlo cuando se puso de pie y empezaron a estrujarlo sin piedad alguna. Orfeo tocó sus últimas notas y las cuerdas adquirieron un brillo anaranjado, para después desencadenar una explosión de cosmos que mandó a Aarón hacia arriba, hiriéndolo de gravedad y cuarteando su armadura, además de que las hombreras derechas desaparecieron por completo. Recibido el ataque, Aarón cayó de bruces al suelo dejando un hueco profundo con la forma de su silueta.

* * *

Sofía no podía creerlo. Aquiles había detenido otra vez su ataque con una sola mano. El Héroe Mítico miró réprobamente a la santa del Dragón, negando con su cabeza. Aquiles solo le bastó con darle un golpe a la amazona, usando el puño de Sofía, y de esta manera devolverle la técnica en su contra. La amazona salió disparada con una fuerza enorme y terminó por chocar de espaldas contra una gran roca a la cual dejó un hueco con la forma de su silueta. La tiara de la armadura de Dragón se quebró en pedazos, y después Sofía cayó contra el suelo duro.

—Eres muy débil niña, —espetó Aquiles con una mirada seria, —aún no puedo entender como Ulises pudo perder contra alguien como tú.

— ¡No… dejare que… mates a mi maestro! — Dijo Sofía, incorporándose difícilmente. — ¿Por qué?—Preguntó quedamente, temblando a causa de sus heridas. — ¡¿Por qué quieren matar a mi maestro?! —Exclamó de forma inquisitiva, concentrando su cosmos y dejando de temblar.

—Ares quiere destruir todo el Santuario y toda posibilidad de que se levante después de esta Guerra Santa; y los mejores candidatos para Patriarca son los santos dorados de Libra y Acuario. Esa es mi razón. —Explicó sin mayor emoción.

Sofía de Dragón se indignó de sobremanera al escuchar semejante respuesta.

— ¡Maldito!— Exclamó la santa de cabellos negros, enfadada, encendiendo su cosmos lo más que pudo. — ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! —Sofía volvió al ataque, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía cósmica que se materializó en un rabioso dragón de esmeralda y jade. Sin embargo, esta vez Aquiles ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de detener el ataque como las anteriores veces. Simplemente esquivó al dragón de una manera poco usual: por unos instantes se rodeó de un aura que hizo su cuerpo intangible, puesto que la técnica pareció traspasar su cuerpo sin que hubiera un choque de masas o que atravesara de forma violenta su persona; de forma sencilla el dragón siguió su trayectoria, como si un hubiera un enemigo en medio de su camino. La técnica terminó por chocar contra varios árboles, derribándolos y convirtiéndolos en grandes astillas.

—Es inútil, ninguna técnica puede traspasar mi defensa. —Agregó el Héroe Mítico, volviéndose tangible otra vez. Sofía torció la boca, mostrando frustración.

—"Ahora lo recuerdo, —pensó la chica —este tipo puede esquivar técnicas a último minuto… la Defensa Divina." —Se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

Belerofonte llegó sin interrupciones a las entradas del templo de Géminis. Si bien quiso detener a Orfeo de matar a Aarón –siendo un trabajo que le correspondía a él– al final decidió dejarlo por la paz. Si su compañero ganaba, ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Si Aarón se llevaba la victoria, se hacía necesario atraer su atención y que mejor manera de lograrlo que llegando hasta la cámara del Patriarca, en donde el Héroe Mítico acabaría con esta Guerra Santa, dándole muerte a Athena. Con ese plan en mente es como siguió recorriendo los doce templos.

—Ahora tengo que ir con la misma Athena, —se dijo a si mismo Belerofonte en voz alta, mientras entraba al templo de Géminis, —para saber por qué lo hizo. — Su suposición de que el caballero que custodiaba la casa de los gemelos haría acto de presencia para detenerle no estuvo errado. Yamil apareció desde la oscuridad del templo, iluminando los interiores con su cosmos radiante de oro.

—Así que tú eres el Legendario Héroe Belerofonte. —Expresó Yamil de Géminis, caminando hasta que quedó frente a frente a su adversario, mientras que al mismo tiempo seguía elevando su cosmos de forma impresionante. A pesar de que Belerofonte le llevaba dos cabezas de altura, Yamil no se amedrentó. — ¡Pero no importa que tan fuerte seas, no pasarás de aquí! —Amenazó.

—Tus compañeros de las anteriores casas me dijeron lo mismo y fallaron. —Replicó Belerofonte. —Nosotros somos Héroes Míticos, somos seres que hemos dejado de ser humanos y hemos trascendido al estatus de legendarios por nuestras acciones heroicas. —Dijo Belerofonte sin inmutarse ante el gran cosmos de Yamil.

—Qué bonito cuento, pero esa no es razón suficiente para asustarme. —Yamil tomó una postura de combate, concentrando su cosmos en su mano derecha para desplegar una técnica potente, y demostrando una resolución de pelear e incluso de morir junto al Héroe Mítico, todo para que no llegara con su amada diosa Athena.

—Te lo advertí…—Belerofonte solo cerró sus ojos y quemó su cosmos para acabar con esta absurda pelea lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Orfeo dibujó una sonrisa de amplia satisfacción al ver el cuerpo humeante de Aarón y el santo dorado no daba señales de levantarse, aunque a juzgar por el débil pero consistente cosmos de Aarón, supo que aún estaba vivo, sin embargo con ese último ataque, el Héroe Mítico dudaba de la sobrevivencia de su oponente. Decidió dejar que sus últimos momentos de vida los pasara en esa agonía.

—Debo decir que fue un honor volver a pelear contra ti, Aarón. —Dijo Orfeo con un gesto arrogante y sus ojos brillando de alegría desbordante por su victoria. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y dejar al santo a su suerte. —Pero aquí ya se definió todo: ¡soy el mejor! ¡Ahora a Ares-sama no le quedará ninguna duda! —Dijo, riendo a carcajadas. Finalmente su sueño lo había cumplido.

Aarón tenía la sensación de que sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo. Pero no fue nada comparado con el sentimiento de estar perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad para vivir.

—"¿Volver a pelear?" —Pensó Aarón ante las palabras dichas de su enemigo. ¿Acaso ya había peleado contra él antes, en una vida anterior? —"Maldición, otra vez esta confusión". —Aarón cerró sus ojos, rindiéndose lentamente. — "¿Mi réquiem comenzará ahora? ¿O he muerto sin haber escuchado tan hermosa melodía?"—En este punto, su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. —"Sharon… me hubiera gustado verte por última vez". —Con ese último pensamiento, ya se encontraba listo para morir, sin embargo y de repente, el santo comenzó a escuchar una magnifica y hermosísima melodía, una pieza musical que jamás, en su vida de caballero dorado, había escuchado. — "¿Que esta melodía? No es un violín…"—Calló por unos momentos sus pensamientos para distinguir el instrumento musical. — "¡Claro! ¡Es un piano! ¡Es una melodía realmente bella!" —Tras haberla escuchado, Aarón reaccionó, recuperando su voluntad de vivir y sobre todo, sus esperanzas. — "¡Y es mi melodía!" —Concluyó, cerrando sus puños y abriendo los ojos intempestivamente. Esta vez el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Su cosmos se elevó de súbito, brillando con más intensidad que nunca y se reincorporó con gran gallardía. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión determinada, de alguien que maneja y administra su destino, dueño de sí mismo. Estaba claro ahora que el combate aún continuaba.

Orfeo, ante la repentina expulsión de cosmos, volteó a ver a Aarón, a quien ya creía derrotado. El verlo levantado con un valor inquebrantable le aterrorizó por unos breves instantes.

— ¡Piscis! —Orfeo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras Aarón caminaba hacia él. — ¡Deberías haber muerto, esta era mi melodía máxima!—Agregó, mientras, involuntariamente retrocedía unos pasos.

—Tu melodía es poca cosa. —El comentario del santo hirió el orgullo de Orfeo, quien frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido de furia. —Ahora la escucho… una melodía, proveniente del piano. ¡Mi melodía! —Exclamó Aarón, elevando aún más su cosmos. Orfeo se preparó, quemando su cosmos y preparando su lira al punto.

—Recordar algo tan vago como eso no te ayudará, ya que yo tengo la llave de tus respuestas. —El guerrero de Ares sonrió, ocultando con sutileza su miedo repentino.

— ¡Entonces recuperaré esa llave! — Exclamó el santo de Piscis, dirigiéndose hacia Orfeo con una gran velocidad que dejaba una fina estela de polvo a su paso. — ¡Esta es mi verdadera melodía! ¡JET! —Vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, acumulando su potente cosmos en su puño derecho.

— ¡Este golpe…!—Orfeo no pudo terminar ni defenderse debido a la velocidad impresionante de Aarón ya que recibió de lleno el puñetazo en su barbilla. El Héroe Mítico no solo sintió la tremenda fuerza física del golpe, sino también una presión titánica alrededor de su cuerpo; y debido al golpe, el músico fue lanzado directo a los aires a una altura considerable. Orfeo solo alcanzó a gritar, mientras su casco se hizo trizas.

* * *

El templo de los gemelos se cimbró e inmediatamente después hubo una explosión de energía que lo derribó por completo. Aún había nubes de polvo elevándose desde el suelo, cuando Belerofonte apareció, victorioso. En su mano izquierda sostenía a Yamil de su cabello, con muchas heridas en forma de puño en su torso y su armadura agrietada, incluso con algunos grandes fragmentos de metal faltantes. Belerofonte dio unos pasos, arrastrando consigo al santo dorado de Géminis y luego sin más, el Héroe Mítico lo arrojó sin mucho esfuerzo, lejos de él, como si de un objeto inservible se tratara.

—Ese santo de Géminis tenía razón. —Dijo Belerofonte caminando hacia el templo de Cáncer, mientras un hilo de sangre aparecía en su frente, reconociendo el poder y valía de Yamil de Géminis. —Pero aún le falta mucho por aprender; yo he vivido 193 años.

Sin embargo, Belerofonte percibió algo inesperado, lo que le obligó a detener su marcha momentáneamente. Volteó su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y cuya dirección apuntaba hacia las barracas de las amazonas, el lugar de la batalla de Orfeo contra Aarón. Aun cuando mantenía su rostro sereno e insondable, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Imposible… esta técnica…—Belerofonte pensaba lo peor en ese momento y lo reflejó con una gruesa gota de sudor, recorriendo su sien.

* * *

—"Imposible, ¿acaso él…?"—Pensó Heracles, observando hacia la misma dirección que Belerofonte. No obstante, sintió una presencia que le resultaba familiar, acercándose hacia él. Se ocultó en un pilar tan ancho como alto, pero no por cobardía, sino para evitar una pelea más que inútil, ya que tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver con cierta persona.

* * *

—Ese idiota ya se había tardado… ¿pero habrá recuperado todo? —Se preguntó Ícaro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el oscuro cielo.

* * *

Aquiles había detenido con efectividad el puño de Sofía de Dragón por enésima vez. —"¡Hum! Ya falta poco para que la Promesa se cumpla". —Pensó, mirando, al igual que sus demás compañeros, hacia las barracas de las santas. La desviación de su mirada no pasó desapercibida para la chica de cabellos negros, quedando confundida por la acción de Aquiles.

* * *

Orfeo finalmente cayó al suelo de cabeza, dejando tras de sí un enorme cráter asimétrico. El músico no dio señales de levantarse pronto y el santo de Piscis quedó muy pasmado por la ejecución de su nuevo ataque, así como de su magnitud. Se quedó contemplando su puño derecho, el cual luego abrió. — ¿Que es esta melodía? Acaso… ¿será cierto lo que me dijo Maha-san? —Se preguntó, mientras le daba vueltas a su mano.

Los pensamientos de Aarón pronto fueron interrumpidos por Orfeo, el cual se levantó de inmediato, expulsando una gran cantidad de cosmos que desató una pequeña explosión, haciendo las dimensiones del cráter más grandes y que levantó piedras y nubes de polvo. El Héroe Mítico tenía una cara llena de odio e ira.

— ¡No creas que esa técnica me acabará, no de nuevo! —Exclamó Orfeo furibundo. Cada paso que daba, en realidad era un pisotón que desmoronaba el suelo terreo alrededor de su pie. — ¡Debo darte fin ahora! — Volvió a encender su cosmos, listo para tocar su mortífera lira. — ¡Esta melodía es la última que escucharas! —Prometió, vociferando con ardor. Aarón respondió elevando sus cosmos y concentrando su defensa.

* * *

Akuma de Cáncer vio, desde las entradas de su templo, como Belerofonte subía las escaleras con total calma. Sus compañeros habían fracasado, según su criterio, por ser tan débiles. Era su momento de brillar y demostrar su superioridad sobre los demás.

— ¡Hum! He escuchado algo interesante. Has penado durante muchos años. Un alma que debió morir hace mucho tiempo. ¡De eso me encargaré! —Dijo el santo de Cáncer, cuando a Belerofonte solo estaba a unos cuantos escalones para que entrara al cuarto templo. Akuma desplegó su capa con una mano, y el viento se encargó de hacerla ondear.

El Héroe Mítico detuvo su marcha. Otra batalla inútil se acercaba y a él no le quedaba más remedio que vencer humillantemente a sus oponentes. Adjudicarse una cuarta victoria no le motivaba, no cuando sus oponentes eran unos alfeñiques que ni siquiera valían la pena de alzar su puño.

— ¿Quieres sufrir lo mismo que tus compañeros? —Preguntó Belerofonte sonriendo con arrogancia, esperando disuadir al santo del cangrejo de combatir.

—No me subestimes. Yo soy el gran Akuma, un piadoso que manda las almas al inframundo. — Dijo el santo de Cáncer, sonriendo sádicamente. — ¡Y la tuya será la siguiente! —Aseguró con una sonrisa cruel que se amplió por todo su rostro.

—Ya he vuelto del inframundo y estoy aquí por voluntad divina, algo que tú no puedes negar o destruir. —Aclaró, quemando su cosmos.

—Ya lo veremos…Dijo Akuma, quien concentró su cosmos y señaló al héroe con la punta de su dedo índice. — ¡SEKI SHIKI MEKAI HA! —Exclamó, creando una espiral de ondas que el Héroe Mítico no se molestó en esquivar. Jugaría con el santo dorado en sus propios dominios.

* * *

Aarón comprendió la necesidad de contraatacar antes de que Orfeo tocara su lira, así que de forma veloz se lanzó al ataque y para ello cargó su cosmos en su puño derecho. Pero el santo de Piscis estaba por cometer un grave error.

— ¡JET! — Exclamó el santo, cometiendo el error de usar la misma técnica dos veces para alegría de Orfeo, y como era de esperarse, El Héroe Mítico esquivó su ataque, usando una velocidad mayor a la de su oponente y ladeándose de tal forma que ambos, por unas milésimas de segundo, quedaran de espaldas. — ¿Qué…?—Aarón se mostró sorprendido.

— ¡No me volverás a dar con esa técnica! ¡REQUIEM! —Orfeo contraatacó con más tino, tocando ferozmente su lira y cuya música paralizó el cuerpo de Aarón por completo. Esta vez no salieron cientos, sino unas decenas de cuerdas que, en vez de atrapar y estrujar, atravesaron la armadura, piel y músculos de Aarón y muchas de estas cuerdas se concentraron particularmente en su torso. Las ondas sonoras de la melodía viajaron por las cuerdas, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del desventurado santo. Los efectos fueron terribles, causándole a varios órganos una hemorragia interna, junto con el hecho de que la música también dañaba la armadura de Piscis.

Aarón gritó de sufrimiento, sangrando profusamente por la boca. Luego de terminar su melodía, las cuerdas salieron del cuerpo del santo de forma salvaje y rápida, seguramente causando cortes internos. Para finalizar, Orfeo expulsó una onda expansiva que repelió a Aarón violentamente, lanzándolo muy lejos de él. El dorado terminó por caer de espaldas hacia una pequeña pradera de flores. Orfeo caminó hacia él para ver si ya había muerto en efecto. De no ser así, simplemente le daría el golpe de gracia y finalmente el ganaría la contienda. El Héroe Mítico se relamió los labios, sonriendo con crueldad, de tan solo pensar en la victoria. Cuando estuvo cerca de Aarón, comprobó que el santo aún respiraba de forma lenta y pausada. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero aun así no estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Tu cuerpo está sumamente herido. Ya deberías haber muerto con esta técnica. —Dijo Orfeo., haciendo una mueca de desagrado y desconcierto.

* * *

Idalia de Fénix llegó con una llamarada espectacular, a un lugar abierto, cubierto en su mayoría por un pasto frondoso que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y ruinas que alguna vez fueron orgullosas construcciones de estilo griego. Alrededor de ella quedó un círculo, hecho de cenizas de pasto, con algunas pequeñas flamas que seguían ardiendo. Ese era el lugar en donde también estaba Heracles, escondido. Se quedó quieta unos segundos y después se volteó, viendo hacia unas ruinas en particular y decidió hablarle a su oponente.

— ¡Sal de tu escondite, maldita rata! —Exigió altivamente la amazona.

Heracles reconoció a la dueña de tan singular voz. Para él era perfecto que la situación se desarrollara así, ya que no tendría que buscar más a la persona con la que tenía un asunto pendiente.

— ¡Hum! Apenas sentiste mi presencia sólo por qué pensé en voz alta. —Dijo Heracles, saliendo de su escondite a paso firme, revelándose ante la santa.

— ¿Así que eras tú quien está aquí? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo; quien mató a tu hermano menor fue Selenia. —Dijo Idalia, que poco a poco se le escapa de sus manos el control de su ira.

—No vengo por lo de Perseo, vengo por un asunto más importante. —Respondió Heracles, quien al igual que Idalia, no podía contener su furia.

Idalia quedó un poco perpleja. ¿A qué se refería Heracles? De pronto la respuesta le llegó a su mente, recordando que si Selenia había peleado contra Perseo, ella había peleado con la guardiana de Belerofonte…

— ¿Hipólita?—Preguntó en un hilo de voz que desafortunadamente si alcanzó a escuchar el Héroe Mítico.

—Así es; ¡debo de acabarte con mis propias manos! —Contestó Heracles, elevando su cosmos y también con ello encendiendo más su llama de venganza, demostrando con ello su interés de acabar la pelea de un solo golpe.

— ¡Tú no eres mi objetivo! —Alegó la amazona del ave inmortal, casi gritando. — ¡Debo de acabar con Deimos, no contigo! —Exclamó altaneramente. Idalia concentró su cosmos. Su instinto le decía que por más que intentara, era imposible convencer al Héroe Mítico de quitarse de su camino. Desde el principio fue una pelea inevitable.

— ¡Eso no me importa!—Gritó coléricamente, expulsando una onda expansiva de cosmos que creó una ráfaga de viento que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, producido por el efecto de chocar su puño contra su palma, como una manera de mostrar su fogosa rabia. ¡Ni Ares-sama, ni Deimos-sama! ¡Sólo quiero que pagues la muerte de la persona más importante para mí! ¡GALACTICA EXTENSION! —Exclamó Heracles, juntando ambas palmas y después extendiendo los brazos, revelando una energía concentrada en sus manos, con la forma de un ovalo muy alargado.

— ¡¿Qué…?!—Idalia se mostró más sorprendida por las palabras de Heracles, que por su técnica.

* * *

— ¡No he podido traspasar esa Defensa Divina! —Exclamó Sofía, desesperada de que sus intentos hayan sido ineficientes.

La amazona del Dragón estaba jadeando de cansancio y su frente empapada de sudor. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces atacó al Héroe Mítico, y todos esos intentos tenían un punto en común: habían sido en vano. Aquiles no había recibido un solo golpe y ni un solo rasguño o cosquilleo. En verdad su Defensa Divina era altamente efectiva y de temer.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta que es inútil? —Preguntó Aquiles dando un par de pasos, lo que obligó a Sofía a retroceder. —Muy pocos han podido ver a través de ella, entre ellos están los otros Héroes. —Explicó. — ¡Así que entiende y déjame pasar! —Comenzó a elevar su cosmos. — ¡O sufre el mismo destino que tu maestro!—Agregó, preparándose para atacar y terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

—"Este cosmos… es fuerte". —Reflexionó Sofía en mente al sentir el increíble poder de Aquiles. —Pero no solo eso… existe un brillo dorado en él, como si antes fuera una persona de corazón puro". —Pensó, viendo en su mente un aura dorada en Aquiles que manifestaba melancolía. De repente, su mente se nubló con una neblina de turquesa y negro amalgamados. La neblina fue disipándose poco a poco y la santa del Dragón descubrió que se encontraba en un dojo, hecho totalmente de madera y claramente en un espacio cerrado, cuya ubicación seguramente era al lado de un hogar. En el Shomen (1) del dojo, se encontraba el Kamidana (2) que contenía una estatuilla de dragón, cubierta por láminas de oro, además de que en la pared del Kamidana había varios pergaminos que contenían numerosos caracteres japoneses en romanji que decían palabras como "Disciplina", "Sabiduría", "Dominio" y "Perfección". Al lado izquierdo de la estatuilla, se encontraba un estante que servía de sostén a varias katanas, junto con sus respectivas wakizashi (3), formando así tres pares del conjunto daisho (4). Parecía experimentar un sueño, aunque más bien se tratara de una visión.

—"Aquí es Japón, pero es diferente a como luce ahora."—Dijo Sofía, dando unos pasos en el dojo. — Imposible, ¿es el pasado?" —Se preguntó, ya que dojo lucía con las características del Japón antiguo. Enseguida, escuchó un golpe, seguido de unos sollozos y por instinto se enfocó en el origen de los sonidos. Visualizó a un hombre vestido en kimonos de entrenamiento, de físico delgado pero fornido, de cabello muy corto y en color negro, ostentando una mirada demasiado severa, producto de una combinación de férrea disciplina y enorme decepción.

— _¡Levántate, Kazuki!_ —Ordenó con dureza aquel hombre, dirigiéndose a un niño, no mayor de doce años, e igualmente ataviado con kimonos de entrenamiento del arte del kendo. El niño era una versión más afable y en miniatura del hombre severo.

— _¡Pa… padre… ya no quiero!_ —Expresó el niño agotado gimoteando y pronto no contuvo sus llantos y lágrimas. — _¡No me gusta esto!_ —Dijo con frustración y dando un puñetazo al suelo de madera.

Su padre no se lo tomó nada bien. Se acercó a su hijo y le soltó un golpe en plena cara, luego lo tomo de una de las mangas de su kimono y le obligó a pararse para proseguir con el entrenamiento.

— _¡Cállate y continua!_ —Exclamó el hombre, alzando aún más la voz y empujando a su hijo como si fuera algo desagradable de tener en sus manos.

—"Imposible… ¿acaso este es…?"—Sofía estaba incrédula ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante su presencia. Tras esa extraña visión, todo volvió a negro en su mente, y la santa del Dragón volvía a sentir y escuchar el ambiente de la batalla del Santuario. Había regresado a la realidad.

—"¿Acaso era Aquiles? Suena ridículo…"—Meditó Sofía en pensamientos. Aquello no podía ser posible.

Pero cometió un error fatal. Al seguir descifrando la visión que tuvo, no reparó en que Aquiles encendió su cosmos y reunía relámpagos en su mano derecha, y que se transformaron en una esfera de energía blanca.

— ¡Toma esto! ¡ROLLING THUNDER! —Aquiles lanzó la esfera con la palma abierta, aprovechando que su oponente se quedó inerte por unos segundos. Cuando Sofía pudo procesar que ya se encontraba en la realidad, era demasiado tarde. Sintió el ataque dirigirse hacia su persona con una velocidad aterrante y solo le quedaba tiempo para defenderse, así que usó el escudo de su armadura. Aunque de nada sirvió, ya que la esfera, al mero contacto, destruyó por completo el escudo del Dragón y la esfera chocó contra su estómago, dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que incluso la elevó en los aires por la fuerte corriente de electricidad. La técnica se desvaneció y Sofía cayó de bruces al suelo, con un impacto de gran magnitud que sumó más piezas de armadura destruidas, esta vez siendo las hombreras, junto con su máscara de amazona; de su cuerpo inmóvil salieron líneas de humo.

Aquiles se acercó para comprobar si había muerto y retomar su camino para eliminar al santo dorado de Libra. Al verla, concluyó que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, así que en un acto de bondad dejaría que ella muriera sola.

—Ahora sólo espera tu muerte. —Dijo Aquiles, mirando con desdén a Sofía. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero ni siquiera había dado un paso, cuando, sorpresivamente, sintió que la amazona lo agarraba del tobillo. — ¡Dragón! —Exclamó el Héroe Mítico en sorpresa; por unos instantes sintió un miedo recorrerle su espina dorsal. No podía concebir que todavía tuviera energías para combatir ni mucho menos aferrarse tenazmente a la vida.

—Nu… nuestro… combate… aún no acaba…—Musitó Sofía, quien a pesar de estar sumamente débil, tenía la voluntad de continuar, como toda una guerrera consagrada a Athena.

* * *

Desde el cielo surgió un brillo de blancos intensos que cada vez se hacía más grande, y llegado a un punto, el brillo se transformó en miles de luces de energía que adquirieron líneas en espiral. Pronto logró divisarse en los cielos a dos figuras, cayendo velozmente a la tierra. Al Héroe Mítico Belerofonte no le preocupó ese hecho en absoluto. Tan solo le bastó usar su fuerza y velocidad combinadas para poder planear en medio del aire y así acercarse al templo de Leo. Logró aterrizar, poniendo ambos pies primero, sin hacerse daño y destruyendo varias escaleras por su combinación hercúlea de fuerza y velocidad.

En cuanto a Akuma, no tuvo tanta suerte ya que se encontraba inconsciente, con varios hilos de sangre por todo el cuerpo y, por supuesto, con su armadura totalmente llena de grietas y abolladuras. El santo del cangrejo impactó de espaldas con el techo de su templo, dejando un hoyo de gran tamaño en el mismo y su caída fue detenida abruptamente por el piso de mármol. La fuerza con la que chocó fue la responsable de que su armadura se destruyera del todo, quedando innumerables añicos dorados desperdigados por doquier.

Belerofonte subió los escalones que le faltaban y penetró en el templo del león de Nemea. Tan solo dio unos pasos cuando sintió de repente un cosmos encenderse y fuera recibido con millones de golpes que dejaban un rastro de luces entrecruzadas.

— ¡LIGHTNING PLASMA! —Exclamó a todo pulmón Javier de Leo, liberando su más poderosa técnica. Él no permitiría que su adversario pasara por el templo del león, no sin dar pelea, y no sin antes de que el guerrero de Ares atravesara por un infierno para lograrlo.

—Lo he dicho muchas veces, —dijo Belerofonte, recibiendo los millones de impactos de luz que no le afectaban en lo absoluto —nadie puede vencerme. —Javier detuvo su técnica viendo la inefectividad de la misma. —En mis tiempos de gloria, me sentía tan feliz derrotando a genios; pero ahora debo de conformarme con vencer a simples santos que creen que lo pueden todo. —Expresó, caminando con seguridad y encendiendo su cosmos. — ¡Ahora apártate! —Exclamó con ferocidad, mientras concentraba su cosmos en su puño.

— ¡Este tipo…!—El santo de Leo elevó su cosmos, preparándose para recibir el ataque del Héroe Mítico.

— ¡BOOMERANG! —Exclamó Belerofonte, lanzando el golpe con su brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, Javier elevó aún más su cosmos en instantes, y milagrosamente logró detener el ataque, usando para ello su brazo derecho y cuya mano retuvo firmemente el antebrazo de Belerofonte a solo unos centímetros de impactar en contra de su pecho, ante lo cual, el santo dorado sonrió de satisfacción.

— ¡Apuesto que soy el primero! —Exclamó con un orgullosa autorrealización y mirando fijamente al Héroe Mítico.

— ¡El primer tonto que hace esto! —Esta vez era Belerofonte quien sonreía con malicia, concentrando más cosmos en su golpe.

— ¡¿Qué… que es este golpe?! —Javier observó cómo Belerofonte abrió su mano izquierda, colocándola en el peto de su armadura de Leo. Horrorizado, el santo contempló como a continuación, su oponente aplicaba una insondable presión en su mano cerrándola, consiguiendo deformar el metal dorado como si fuera arcilla y agarrando de esta forma peculiar a su oponente. No conforme, Belerofonte utilizó otra vez su fuerza, esta vez poniendo de cabeza al santo de Leo.

* * *

Un soldado raso del Santuario asestó su puño en el pecho del Héroe Mítico Ícaro, y para el terror del guerrero, su golpe ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas. Ícaro agarró al soldado por el cuello, utilizando su mano derecha, además de que el levantar unos centímetros del suelo a su desafortunado oponente no le costó trabajo. El guerrero de Ares aplicaba más fuerza de poco en poco, conformándose con estrangularlo. Sin embargo, algo hizo que volteara su cabeza. Percibió por unos segundos como su compañero Heracles peleaba contra la amazona de bronce de Fénix, en vez de que estuviera peleando contra el santo de Libra o Acuario. Gruñó de fastidio y descargó su frustración contra el pobre soldado, atravesando su pecho con la mano izquierda, todavía con la vista fija en el horizonte en donde estaba su compañero.

—Maldita sea, —Dijo Ícaro con molestia, retirando su mano ensangrentada del cuerpo del soldado —ese idiota de Heracles. Este plan ya me cansó, así que iré a vencer a los otros dos que pueden ser Patriarca. —Y dicho eso, soltó el cuerpo del soldado y se fue de ahí, revelando que antes ya había vencido cientos de soldados, todos ellos tumbados en el suelo, muertos y con su sangre formando un enorme charco.

* * *

—Ya todo acabó…—Dijo Orfeo, mirando a Aarón en el suelo, agonizando.

Y mientras el santo de Piscis solo observaba, Orfeo elevó su cosmos y alzó su brazo derecho, preparado para dar el golpe final.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **El poderoso Belerofonte continúa su travesía por los doce templos, siendo imparable. Mientras, en el templo de Acuario, se suscitará un combate entre el Héroe Mítico Ícaro y Gabriel de Acuario. El duelo se inclina a favor de Heracles, poniendo en serias dificultades a Idalia de Fénix. La pelea de Aarón de Piscis contra el Héroe Orfeo llegará a su conclusión. ¿Será Aarón quien se lleve la victoria? Y de ser así ¿Tendrá las respuestas que tanto ha buscado? Los misterios empezarán a resolverse…

* * *

Notas:

(1) Shomen: La parte frontal del Dojo, ubicado de forma opuesta a la entrada. Normalmente dicha pared era construida en dirección al norte.

(2) Kamidana: Especie de altar (puede ser de religión sintoísta o budista) que tradicionalmente se coloca al frente del Dojo (Shomen). En dicho altar, los practicantes de artes marciales dan sus respetos a los espíritus de sus ancestros o a los mismos dioses.

(3) Wakizashi: Sable de corta longitud, de entre 30 a 60 cm. Usada exclusivamente por los samuráis en conjunto con la katana. Dicho sable podía ser usado en espacios cerrados debido a su corta longitud, haciéndolo más efectivo que la katana.

(4) Daisho: Nombre compuesto por las palabras "Daito" (Espada grande) y "Shoto" (Espada pequeña). Los términos designan a la katana y a la wakizashi, las espadas usadas exclusivamente por los samuráis.


End file.
